Left In The Dust
by The Love Doc
Summary: A girl wakes up and she doesn't know who she is, or where she came from. And, maybe, with the Autobots help, she can unlock her terrifing past that could lead to the end of everything... Rated T for voilence and course languge
1. Back With the Living

****

_**Yay! Another fic! XD I know I'm working on another fic already, but this idea wouldn't quit buggin' me so yeah. **_

**_Takes place after Endgame. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does, I own the things that you guys don't recognize in this fic._**

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 1: Back With the Living**

**

* * *

**

The Autobot's and Sari walked to the Autobot High Councail, carrying Prowl's body with them. Sari flew over to Bumblebee, tears flooded her eyes. "I can't believe...he's gone..." Sari sputtered through the tears. Bumblebee took Sari gently and embraced her in a some what hug. "Its OK, Sari," Bumblebee said, trying to comfort her, all though it was hard for him because he was equllay depressed. Sari stared up at him and nodded., all though the tears never stopped coming.

Once in the Autobot High Councail, they made their way to the High Councail quaters. A single tear from Sari's eyes fell from her eye and landed on Prowl's chest plate. No one noticed the buzz of electricity from that tear, go through Prowl's empty shell.

Optimus opened the doors of the High Councail chamber. Alpha Trion looked up at the team and nodded. "Good," he said, "your here." Over the com-link, Trion had given them orders for to come to the chamber to speak to him. Alpha motioned the team to come to the centre of the room, which the obeyed. "Who's he?" Sari whispered up at Bumblebee. The speed-bot looked down at her. "That's Alpha Trion," Bumblebee whispered back. "Part of the Autobot High Councail." Sari nodded and looked up at Troin, even though her tears blured her eyes. Alpha got up from his chair and walked over to the team of Autobot's, the Elite Gaurd followed him.

Sentinel shot a glare at the team of Autobot's, causing Bulkhead to wince slightly. Optimus shook his helm and looked up at Troin. "What's this about, sir?" Optimus asked as Ultra Magnus came up to him. Ultra gave him a small smile. "I have have a proposition for you, Optimus," Ultra Magnus said. Optimus ridged an optic, as did Sentinel.

"How would you like to be the new Magnus?" Cliffjumper asked.

Everyone gasped. "R-Really?" Optimus manged to sputter. Sentinel's optics widened. "What?" The big chined Elite graudsmen said in surprise. "Well," Magnus said, dropping his smile. "When I retire, at least." This was to much for the young Prime to take in; first, he becomes a hero on an organic planet, then he defends and saves a whole planet, then he ends a war that lasted hundreds of steller-cycles and now he was going to become Magnus, in time of course.

"Once Ultra Magnus retires," Perpector said. "You, Optimus Prime, will take his place as Magnus and lead the Autobot's." Optimus nodded. Bumblebee grinned. "This is awesome, Boss-bot!" Bee exclaimed. "You'll be Magnus!" Bulkhead chimed in. Ratchet chuckled. "Hey, he's Magnus yet," Ratchet said. then his optics went to Optimus and a smile came over his face plate. "Yet." He echoed. Optimus couldn't stop smiling_. I don't believe this_! Optimus thought excitedly_. I'm going to become Magnus someday! _Meanwhile, Sentinel was fuming. "But _I'm _next in line! Shouldn't it be _me _becoming Magnus? Not this Matinece-Bot!" Sentinel exclaimed. Sari's eyes narrowed at him into a death glare. "Hey!" she said.

All optics went to her.

But Sari could care less. "He saved my home world! Stopped the 'Cons and ended a war! He _deserves _to become Magnus, or whatever you guys call it!" Sari snapped. Optimus gave her a '_thanks' _look. Sentinel backed up. "I-Its organic!" Sentinel said fearfully. Sari rolled her eyes. "Yeah and your a robot and that's a chair," Sari said squarely as she gestured to the things she said.

Ultra Magnus walked over to Sari. "So your the techno-organic," he said. Sari grinned, senseing a creatain...trusting feeling with him. She nodded. "Yep," she said, "that's me!" Ultra nodded.

Sentinel scowled at the red head. "You stay away from Ultra Magnus, you filffy, techno-organic, freak!" Sentinel spat. Sari's face fell like she was falling off a cliff. Bumblebee glared dagger's at the bloated chinned Prime. "Hey! You leave Sari alone!" Bee snapped, stepping in front of her. Sentinel stepped up to to the young bot. "Who's gonna make me? You?" Sentinel taunted with a smirk, folding his servos across his chest plate. Bumblebee glared dangerously at him. "Slag I am!" He said, balling his servos into two fists, making a fighting stance. Sari looked at her friend desperately. "Don't fight for me, Bee! Its not important" She said, grabbing hold of one of fists. Bumblebee glanced up at her. "But _your_ important!" he said. Sari opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she heard the last part.

"You think I'm...Important?" Sari asked, her cheeks dusting a light pink. Bee's cheeks turned red. "Well," he said looking away but not takeing his optics off her, "yeah." Sari smiled. Bulkhead grinned. Sentinel made a gagging sound. "This is gonna make me sick," Sentinel said. Bulkhead glared at him. Ultra Magnus gave Sentinel a disaproveing look. "_This _is just one of the reasons why your not becoming Magnus, Sentinel." Ultra said, shakeing his helm. Sentinel looked down at the ground.

Ultra Magnus approached Optimus. "Do you remember the day I told you to not be a hero? And that it wasn't in your programing?" Ultra said; a grin forming on his lips. Optimus nodded. "Yes, why?" Optimus asked. "Well," Ultra said. "I was wrong." Optimus smiled slightly. Magnus glanced down at the All-Spark, which was tied around his neck by chain like a necklace. Ultra Magnus grabbed hold of the chain. "I'll take that," he said, not demandingly, almost in a some what 'helping' tone. Optimus allowed the old Magnus to slip the All-Spark off his neck. Ultra placed it beside Prowl.

No one noticed the empty shell glow a little.

But Jetstorm glanced over to the shell and gasped. "Brother! Look!" Jetstorm said, nudgeing his twin. Jetfire looked over at his brother. "What is it, brother?" Jetfire asked. Jetstorm pointed to the wheeling berth that held Prowl's coffin and the All-Spark.

Jetfire gasped. "Guys!" Jetfire said to others, but they were to busy chatting about future plans to hear the twins, let alone see what was happing to Prowl's body. Jetstorm frowned. "Guys!" Jetstorm said, his voice getting louder. No luck. The twins sucked in a breath.

"GUYS!" They both yelled at the same time.

Everybot looked up this time.

"What?" Sentinel said in a annoyed tone. Jetfire rolled his optics and pointed to the wheelable berth. Everyone looked over at it and gasped; the glowing was getting stronger and stronger. Prowl's spark chamber opened and the All-Spark floated up-causeing everyone to gasp again-shot a ray of blue light down to Prowl's empty spark chamber. Then a pulseing spark was formed inside it.

Once Prowl's chamber closed, his black and gold colours returned and the All-Spark fell. Bulkhead made a dive for it while shouting. "I got it! I got it! I-" He stopped when a someone else caught it. And it wasn't the bot's behind him. Bulkhead looked up and gasped. It was Prowl. Prowl was holding the All-Spark in his servos, smileing. "Hi guys," he said, as of nothing had ever happened. Jazz's optics widened. "Oh my Primus," the cool Niinga-Bot breathed. Arcee's jaw fell opened. Sari grinned madly.

'Prowl!" Sari exclaimed.

* * *

A girl woke up on the pavment.

She had electric blue eyes; long red hair that went past her butt, bangs, a white head-band, red lips, sun-kissed skin, she was wearing a white long seleeved shirt that went to her knuckles, a blue t-shirt over that, a white mini skirt, blue skinny jeans and blue boots that went to her knees. The red head rubbed her eyes. _Whe-Where am I? How did I get here? _She thought. Then another question came into her brain.

_Who am I? _

She didn't know who she was or how all she knew was that she was there...where ever _here _was. She looked up the road and down the road, unsure on where to go. And, for some reason, her legs really hurt...

She heard a rumble.

She looked up and gasped, a vheicale was coming. She screamed and scrambled to her feet. She ran to the other side of the road, just in time. The girl panted as she came to a stop. She wiped sweat of her fore head. _That was close! _She thought. _What was that? _She looked down the street as the machine roared down the road. She shook her head and walked down the empty street. The street lights came to life as the sky grew darker.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. _How beautiful. _She thought as she looked at the stars and the moom. Then frowned. _If only I knew what they were. _A single tear came from her blue eye and streamed down her cheek and landed on the pavment with a faint _plop. _

She sighed and walked down the street with her head down. _I'll find out who I am, _she vowed in her mind. _I swear it. _And, with a heavy heart, she continued to walk down the street, unsure of where she was going.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! *Dramaic music plays* Well what did ya think of that? Is it worth continueing? Review!**_

**_XD_**


	2. A New Home

****

_**Well, decided to continue this fic cuz i thought it be mean of me to leave ya hangin'. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

****

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 2: A New Home**

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" An angry man snapped at the red head when she bumped into her. The girl winced. "I'm sorry!" She said. The man grumbled something and stomped away. It has been a day since she woke up in this place and, so far, it was not all that friendly. All though some people she met have been kind to her. The girl stopped when she passed a boutique. She peered through the window; the window had a sign that read Jean Sale! in big bold letters.

She smiled when she saw the name 'Jean' in a sign. "Jean_," _she said. "I like the sound of that! Jean." She smiled even wider. "That'll be my name; Jean," she said. Jean skipped down the side-walk.

Then the pain in her legs returned. Jean stopped and moaned in pain. _I need to find some where to stay. _Jean thought. She walked slowly-causing more people to be mad at her-trying to find a place to stay. Jean was now on an empty street that had abonded buildings on it. Her electric blue eyes went to an abonded plant. Jean rubbed her legs and kept her eyes on the building.

"I don't think I should..." Jean murmered, wondering if that should be her home. The ache in her legs said 'yes'. Jean walked down into the plant. Once inside, she noticed that the stuff in the room were _huge_; a make shift couch, a giantic TV, a some what training room that had mechanical arms and more. Jean's legs began to made her way towards the couch; she climbed onto it and rested herself on it. She groaned as her aching legs burned in pain. _Why do my legs hurt so bad? I haven't been walking that far. _Jean thought. Then her eyelids became heavy. "I'll just...close my eyes for a...little while..." she said between yawns.

Jean rolled over on her left side as her eyes glazed over. She closed her eyes. Unaware that the plant isn't that abonded as she thought it would be...

* * *

"I can't believe your back, Ninga bro!" Jazz exclaimed. Prowl smirked thoughtfully. "Neither can I," Prowl said. The Autobot's were on Omega Superme, going back to Earth. "Are you sure you want to go back to Earth, Optimus?" Percpector said on the screen. Optimus nodded. "Yes, sir, I still have some unfinished business I need to get done on Earth." Optimus explained. Percpestor nodded. "Very well," he said and cut off the link.

Ratchet and Arcee pressed a couple of buttons on the counsel but Arcee seemed a bit nervous. "Are you OK, Arcee?" Ratchet asked in a worried tone. Arcee snapped her helm up and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," she said. Ratchet took her hand gently an squeezed it. Arcee smiled, feeling reassured by him. Bulkhead smiled thoughtfully at the older bots and sat back in a seat. "Alright," Optimus said with a small grin. "Lets go!" Ratchet nodded and pressed on more button. Omega came back to life. "What is it, Ratchet?" Omega asked. Ratchet grinned. "Take us to Earth, Omega." the old medic said.

Omega took to the skies. Sari stared out the window, looking at the stars. "What's wrong, Sari?" Bumblebee asked, bending down to her level. Sari looked up for a berif moment, then back a the window.

"Nothing, Bee," she said. "Its just...I feel like something..._bad _is about to happen." Bee ridged and optic but decided to let it go. He picked Sari up and placed her on his shoulder plate. Sari smiled and put a hand on his helm to stay in place. They traveled for a couple of steller-cycles, then a blue, green snd white planet appeared. Prowl smiled. "Earth," Prowl breathed. Sari grinned.

As the traveled into Earth's ampmshore, the bad feeling Sari had was getting stronger and stronger. She bit her lip. _Why do I feel like somethin' so 'bout to happen to us? _Sari thought. But she shrugged it off as they landed in Down Town Detroit. "We're home!" Bulkhead said...then remembered that this wasn't his home world. Bulkhead grinned sheepishly. "Whoops," he said. Bumblebee gave him a pat in the back. "Its OK, big guy," Bee said. "You know, this actually _does _feel like this is our home world, doesn't it?" Prowl said. Jazz nodded. "Yeah, and I've only been here for half a cycle!" Jazz said with a small grin.

The misfit team of Autobot's stepped off the platform of Omega once they made their way outside. Sari flew off Bumblebee's shoulder plate. Bumblebee grinned. "Race ya!" Bee challenged as he transformed. Sari smiled. "Lets go!" she said. Bumblebee drove off as Sari flew as fast as her jet-pack would allow her. Laughing and cheering as they sped down the streets towards the base-Bumblebee put on his serin just in case.

Optimus shook his helm. "Those two will never change," Optimus said. Everybot transformed and rolled out towards the base.

"I won!" Bee said in triumphant as he transformed inside the Autobot base. Sari pouted. "Nuh uh!" Sari retorted. "_I _won!" Bee frowned. "No! I-" Bee stopped in mid sentence when her heard a faint breath's. "What's that?" Bumblebee asked, turning his attention to the couch. Everyone listened closely to hear, which they did. "Its comin' from the couch," Bulkhead whispered.

They Autobot's walked slowly and quietly to the couch. Optimus peered over and gasped. It was a girl. She was sound asleep on the couch. "What's she doing here?" Arcee asked. Optimus shook his helm. "I don't know," A thought came over Optimus that he never thought he'd think ever since Elita_. She's kind of pretty_. Optimus was snapped out of his thoughts when the heard a moan.

She was wakeing up.

Everyone took a step back a bit to give her some space. She sat up and rubbed her electric blue eyes. She looked up at the Autobot's and winced. "Wha-What are y-ou?" She stammered. Optimus stepped forward. "Its OK," he said calmly. "We're not going to hurt you." The girl's fear stricken face turned into a look of trust. She nodded. "O-kay," she said. "What's your name?" Arcee asked kindly. The girl smiled at Arcee. "I'm Jean." She said, putting a hand on her chest. Sari smiled. "Nice name!" Sari said. "Thank you," Jean said. "Why are you here?" Prowl asked.

Jean bowed her head. "I-I needed a place to stay and thought this place was abonded so I thought..." her voice trailed off.

Prowl ridged an optic. Jean looked up at Optimus; he seemed to be the one she trusted the most. "I frankly don't even know who I am..." Jean shook her head. Optimus sat beside her. "Why don't you start from when you first got here," Optimus suggested. Jean looked up and nodded and started to explain to them right after she woke up...

* * *

"And then you guys were here," Jean was explaining to them, with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands Sari had made. "Fascinating," Prowl breathed. Jean looked down at her feet. "And for some reason," Jean said, looking back up. "I have a strange feeling that I need to do something important," Prowl ridged an optic. Sari thought back to what Jean said to them; Jean turned out to be a polite, thoughtful, caring, dash full young woman. Sari guessed Jean was a least twenty years-old.

"So you don't remember anything after you woke up?" Ratchet asked. Jean shook her head sadly. "No," Jean gave it some thought then said. "Well, I _do _remember something," Optimus' optics lite up. "You do?" Optimus asked. "Well," Jean said. "Its kind of fuzzy..."

Everyone leaned in with interest. Jean sighed. "I remember...running from something. And I remember seeing people but their faces are blurred out." Jean explained. Jazz gave her a small smile. "Well thats a start," Jazz said. Jean bit her lip. "But before that...nothing." She said. Small tears formed from the bottum of her eyes. "Hey," Optimus said softly, wiping a tear away. "We'll figure this out," Optimus gave her a reassuring smile. "Together." Everyone gave her a reassuring smile. Jazz gave her a thumbs up sign. Jean smiled brightly. "Thank you," Jean said. "In the meantime," the young Prime said. "You can stay with us."

Jean's face lite up like somebody had turned on a light in her. "Yo-u. You will?" Jean said. Optimus smiled and nodded. "Of course." Sari came up beside her. "You can use my old room!" Sari said.

Jean's sad tears were replaced with happy tears. "Thank you," she said. Optimus extended his servo for her to jump on, which she did. He placed her on his shoulder plate.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! *Dramatic music plays* So now that Jean has been interdused-sorta. OK just so get to see who see is a bit better, Jean's pretty kind and sweet and stuff.**_

**Jean: Thank you!**

**Me: Your welcome!**

_**See? XD Oh and keep in mind that she doesn't remember anything. 'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	3. Nightmare

****

_****_

****

_**Sorry if Jean sounds like a Mary-Sue. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

****

**Left In The Dust: Chapter 3: Nightmare**

******

* * *

**

"Good night!" Jean called as she walked into Sari's old room. "Night,"

Everybot called. It was nightfall at the Autobot base. Jean shut the over sized door behind herself and walked over to the tire bed. "Ow," Jean moaned as her legs burned in pain. She took off her boots and put them aside neatly. Jean glanced down at her left leg then she glanced over to her right leg and saw something...red.

Curious, she leaned down and rolled up her pant legs; the left leg had two, palm sized bruises. "That's weird," she mused. Jean didn't remember anything, but she was absolutely postive that she never got those. Jean glanced over to the other leg...and paled instantly. There, slashed from her knee down, was a giant, singe, bleeding claw mark. Jean gasped as her once sun-kissed skin, turned as pale as snow. Oh could this have happened? Jean thought in a panic. She obviously couldn't tell the others; Primus knew how they would react. Jean, hesitatingly, put her finger on the cut and ran her finger, gently, along the slash.

It was fresh.

A confused Jean pulled her finger back and wiped the blood off on the pink bed sheet. Jean rolled down the pant legs and lied on they bed, pondering of why those injures were there. Perhaps there from the pavement, Jean considered. After all, I could have fallen on the road. Jean pulled the covers over herself, trying to fall asleep. But the taunting possibility's of how she could have gotten those injures kept her awake.

She tossed and turned on the tire bed, thinking up possibility's. Jean sighed and tossed on her left side. Finally, her eyelids felt heavy. "Maybe I..." she mumbled another reason for the slash but manged to fall asleep, at last.

____

Little did she know, that it lead to a horrible nightmare...

* * *

_Jean was running, she didn't know where, but she was running. Jean screamed in terror as a horrible looking creature loomed closer. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" The horrible creature yelled at her a he chased her. That only made Jean run faster. He showed his long fangs. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOUR DESTINY!" He yelled. "YES I CAN!" Jean yelled back. The monster made a grab for Jean but missed._

_Jean smirked briefly at him and continued to run even faster. Jean noticed her surrounds; she was in a dense woods, clawing her way past branch's, leaves and trees. She tripped over a root and landed on the ground with a loud _THUD_._

_She tried to pull her boot loose of the root but it didn't work. _Damn it! _She thought bitterly. Jean manged to get her foot loose but the boot stayed. "C'mon!"she mused. Jean pulled the boot out of the root. She rolled up her pant legs when she felt a burning pain. Realizing that it was the most stupidest idea in the world when she felt a shadow looming over her. Jean looked up and screamed in horror at the terrible creature. She grabbed her boot and scrambled to her feet, but not before her made a swift swipe at her. She grunted in pain but ignored it, seeing that her life was in danger._

_She heard the monster roar in rage but he never chased after her. But Jean didnt stop running. Finally, Jean reached a clearing and hid behind a tree. She panted as her chest seemed to close from lack of breath. Jean wiped the sweat off her sweaty fore head. _That was close! _Jean thought. Jean slide down the tree and sat on the cold ground, a little wobbly though. Jean felt a painful sting go up and down both her legs._

_Jean gritted her teeth together. She bend down and rolled up the pant legs-since they fell back down when she was running. On her left leg were to palm sized buries and the right leg had a single, bloody, claw mark that went from her knee down..._

* * *

Jean woke up with a jolt.

Jean's breathing rate was faster than normal; her heart was pounding, her eyes were wide with fear, cold, icy sweat came down her fore head and stung her eyes a little bit. Jean glanced out the window; it was a bright, sunny morning outside. She tried to smile but she couldn't. She wiped the sweat off her fore head with a shaky hand. Jean swallowed hard. What a nightmare! she thought.

Jean shook her head and made an attempt to calm herself down a bit. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "Just a horrible dream..." Jean ran a hand through her hair. She glanced at the digital clock in Sari's old bedroom. 10:24 it read. Jean sighed and hopped out of bed, even though her legs were screaming in pain. She ignored them the best she could. She reached down and took her boots and out them on her feet, her legs begging her to go back to bed. Jean walked over to the mirror that Sari kept in her old room. She picked up her head-band and placed it back in her hair. Jean practiced her fake smile in the mirror.

Jean walked out of the room-all though she struggled with the over sized door-and made her way to the living room. Jean put on her fake smile. Sari looked up from the video game she and Bumblebee were playing and smiled at Jean. "Hey, Jean," Sari said. Bumblebee glanced up and smiled. "Hey," he said. Jean waved. "Hi," she said. Jean walked over to the couch and sat on the make shift couch.

Sari tossed Jean some toast that was on a plate, beside Sari. Jean caught it. "Here ya go," Sari said and returned to her video game. Jean smiled faintly and nibbled on the toast thoughtfully.

Optimus looked down at Jean in concern "Are you OK, Jean?" He asked. Jean glanced up at Optimus. "Yes, why?" She replied. "Your face plate is white," he said. Jean blinked twice before realizing that he meant she was pale. She nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm fine," Optimus' look of concern didn't go away. Jean smiled at the young Prime. "Really." She added reassuringly. Optimus nodded.

Jean sighed and took some more bites of the toast Sari had given her. The other Autobot's didn't seem to notice her pale as snow face; Sari and Bumblebee were playing video games, Bulkhead was working on a painting, Prowl and Jazz were on the training course and Ratchet and Arcee were just watching Sari and Bee play their game. Jean stood up, leaving her toast on the plate, and went to the medic-bay, without anybody knowing. Once in the medic-bay, Jean started to look for something that would help heal her wounds. There must be something here... Jean thought. The she spotted something. It was a little human sized box-Jean guessed it was for Sari-that said 'Band-Aid' in red, bold, print. Jean smiled thoughtfully. This looks helpfull. Jean thought.

She sat down, took her right boot off, rolled up her pant leg and took out a band-aid. She looked down at the cut and cringed slightly at the red blood that dripped out of her flesh slowly. Jean gulped and placed a big band-aid on the cut, all though it only covered half of the slash. Jean took another band-aid and placed it on the rest of the slash. Jean smiled, satisfied. All though the burning pain did not go away.

Jean sighed heavily and put her boot back on. It'll have to do. Jean thought. She stood up-trying to ignore the pain the best she could-and sneaked out of the medic-bay, not wanting to be asked any questions.

Luckly for her, no one noticed. Expet for Optimus of course. But he decided not to ask her about it-yet. Optimus wanted to help Jean the best her could but, right now, she looked...

Scared.

Jean glanced up at Optimus; he was giving her a sympathetic look. Jean smiled at him in a reassureing way. Optimus nodded but his expression never changed.

____

* * *

_Jean limped across the clearing, into more dense woods and so on. Jean's legs were screaming in pain; she felt like her legs could fall off, any secnodnow. She gasped in pain and forced herself to keep walking. Jean's knees were buckled suddenly. _Not now! _Jean thought, in a panic. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, training to regain her thoughts. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to keep walking._

_Or else she might die._

_Jean bit her lip as her legs burned in agony. She stumbled, fell, regained herself and so on as her legs threatened to collapse under her. She finally saw a a ditch. Jean grinned weakly. _And where's there's a ditch, _Jean thought, _there's a road. _Only one word popped into Jean's head._

_Help._

_Jean fell._

_Her legs gave way and she fell. She landed on the nights cold ground with a THUD. Jean cursed under breath. She lifted her arm, grabbed a root and pulled herself forwards. She crawled up to the road while her legs felt as if they were on fire. Jean opened her mouth to yell for help, as she neared the road, but all that came out was a low, raspy, corak. Her mouth felt like sand-paper. Jean crawled further to the road._

_She tiredmto call for help again but all that came out was a raspy croak. Like last time. Jean was almost there..._

_Jean felt like she was going to black out._

_Jean realized that, while she was running, she had hit her head alot of times. Black dots danced in front of her eyes, threatening to close up on her. "Not...now..." she rasped. Jean crawled out of the woods. Jean caught on last glimpse of the road before the black dots closed in. _

_Darkness._

* * *

Jean's eyes jerked open.

Jean sat up on the tire bed and looked around. She wiped the sweat off her fore head. She glanced out the window. It was night fall, again. She remembered that she had went to her room, because she tired, and had fallen asleep. _Back into that awful nightmare. _Jean thought. She sighed and lied her head back down on the pillow. She pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

_Just think happy thoughts. _Jean thought.

Jean remembered the rabbits on a nature documenture that Prowl had shown her. She smiled at the memory of the fluffy white creatues that hopped around carelessly. She yawned and fell back to sleep.

But not into the cute little bunny dream she wanted.

* * *

_**I think you can guess what dream she's having right now, huh? 0_0 So, now I'm gonna leave you guys sitting there, wondering what was tha horrible creature; what is Jean's destiny and so on. So in other words...CLIFFHANGER! XD HAHA! *Laughs at you* Sorry, I didn't mean that in a mean way. Cookie? *Holds up a plate of cookies* You know you want 'em! XD 'Till next time! Review!**_

**_XD_**


	4. Pain

_**OK, time for chappie four! XD Now, we're gonna keep on with the nightmare, just to clear it up a little. (Maybe...) O-O Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA.**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 4: Pain**

* * *

_The horrible, terrifying, creature hovered over a Jean in silence. Jean just stared into his coal, black eyes; full of hate, never ending doom and heart stopping fear. Those eyes...seemed so familler to Jean, in an terrifying way of course. She was awake, she was well aware of his long, yellow, blood tipped, tusks that seemed to hover over her neck slightly; his deep, slow, breaths that sounded like a bears, his black fur that was slightly matted in blood and his face...nonhuman yet not animal either. It was nothing from this world or any other world for that matter. His facially expression Nothing._

_was put in a snarl that just screamed 'Death'._

_Jean could have ran, she could have screamed, she could've fought off the creature but she didn't. She just laid there, stareing. Her mind was screaming at her to do something _anything_. But she just lied there, unmoving. She felt a faint, yet strong, sting of pain in her left side. She glanced down and saw some blood drip out of the left side of her waist dramatically. And the cut was in the shape of a bite mark._

_Jean glanced back up at the monster when it let out a low, gruff snarl at her. She realized then that the mysterious monster had bit into the skin of her waist. She put her teeth together when the stinging pain wasn't becoming so faint anymore. The creature bent down to pick her up by the waist. "C'mon," he gruffed. "Time to face your destiny." Then a single went off in Jean's brain that went off like alarms that snapped her out of her dazed, dulled out, state she was in._

_Danger._

_Jean, with what energy she had, let out a short, yet alarming, scream and rolled out of his reach before he could reach her. He growled when she did and made another grab for her but Jean rolled out of his way, again. _

_Jean scrambled to her feet and darted into the woods. She heard the monster yell in rage and run after her. Jean panted as she jumped throw bushes; ducked under tree branches that got in her way, climbed over river banks, ran on hunters trails and crawled under low branch's breathlessly. She arose from a river bank and bolted when she heard the monsters roar. Jean banged her head against a tree branch she hadn't seen but kept on going, ignoring the pain in her fore head. She knew she had to keep running, no matter how much pain it brought her. She banged her head again against another unknowing tree branch. Jean jumped from a rose bush and continued running. After a while, her fore head ached from all the times she had hit her head. But Jean didn't stop running. _

**_"ROAR!"_**

_Jean ran faster._

_She hit her head again but she barely didn't notice this time. More recently now that she was hitting her head against tree branches but didn't stop. He was yelling at her about her destiny and she was yelling back before she tripped over the root of a tree. _I liked the tree collisions better. _Jean thought in pain. She had yanked her foot out of the root when it got trapped in the root and the creature came closer to her._

_He made a swift swipe at her leg, causing a gash to form from the knee down. Jean grunted in pain as she ran from the horrible being as it roared in rage but never chased after her. Jean ran to a clearing and hid behind a tree. She checked the cut on her leg as her skin started to turn white. _

_Jean put her head against the tree, listening. She was listening if the creature was following her, if he was going after her._

_Nothing._

_Jean breathed a sigh of relief and wiped some more sweat off her fore head. The sting in her waist had changed into a numbing pain. Jean rubbed her side with her teeth clenched together. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced around, wondering what to do. Then she got up and limped away from her hiding place, trying to find the road..._

* * *

"Are you you OK, Jean?" Optimus asked Jean in a worried tone. It was mid morning at the base; everyone was up at their usual routines and such. But Jean seemed to be scared of smoething this morning; she jumped at every sound, she gritted her teeth often would occasional glance at the door and more. Jean jumped when she heard Optimus' voice slightly. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." she said quickly.

Optimus stared at her for a while before returning his attention back to the television screen, always glancing at her worriedly. Jean hugged herself and rubbed her tired eyes lazily. Then the sharp shooting pain rose from her leg, up from her waist and to her head. She groaned in pain and rubbed her temples. Optimus gave her another worried look. _I wonder what's been bothering her. _He thought. Optimus sighed as Jean jumped at another noise in the base. Jean hugged herself again and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. Jean shuffled her feet with a breif sigh.

Jean got up from her spot on the floor and walked out of the base quietly. Optimus followed her when he felt a tug in his spark. Jean walked outside into the brisk fall air. The wind like ice touched her face like ice pellets and pinched the tips of her ears. Jean hugged herself again and sighed a small puff of air. Optimus stood in the door, watching her. He saw a silvery tear come from her eye, roll down her cheek and land on the dense November ground.

Now Optimus _knew _something was wrong with Jean. He transformed into his hologram; his hologram had flat, chestnut brown hair, shappfire blue eyes, wearing blue gloves, blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, a red jacket and a black-shirt.

Optimus strolled up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jean glanced up at Optimus. She wasn't startled by Optimus' hologram; she had seen him use it before. Jean tired to smile, she really did try, but she couldn't get the ridges of her mouth to rise up into a smile, not even a fake one. Optimus took hold of both her shoulders-thus making them faceing each other-and smiled for her.

He wiped another icey stray tear from her cheek. "Tell me," he said. "What's wrong?" Jean looked away from Optimus for a moment, then she looked back at him, taking hold of his hands on her shoulders. "I've been having these..._strange _nightmares lately." Jean said. Optimus nodded his head slightly in an understanding way. Jean lifted one of his hands onto her cheek. Optimus pursed his lips together. Soon enough, they seemed to be holding onto each other. Jean, finally, mustered a small grin. Optimus just grinned back at her. Another ice cold wind picked up and flowed through them carelessly.

Jean, slowly, let go of her hold on Optimus and Optimus let go of his hold on her. The walked back inside, Optimus changed back into his A-bot form. Jean gave him one last smile and walked off, towards her room. Jean sat on the tire bed, her pains growing. She moaned and rubbed her waist. She traced the dark circles under her eyes with pursed lips. She rubbed her temples again and lied on her bed.

Jean rolled over to right side, deep in thought. She was wondering if she could be in love with...Optimus. She loved his smile; his voice was like listening to the birds sing in the morning, it was that beautiful to her, she loved his heroic actions, the warmth of his arms around her and, the number one thing she loved about him, was the way he...cared. Cared so much about her. He had let her stay here; wanted to help her figure out her past, gave her this...comforting sympathy that warmed her heart. Jean realized that she was smileing brightly. Jean shook her head and rolled over back.

The pain her legs roared in agony. Jean made a sound of pain from the back of her throat. Then all her pains seemed to have ganged up on her and all roared in pain. Jean yelped in pain, clutching her injures in pain. Then they seemed to grow louder then a roar, the pain was to painful to described. It was such an unearthly pain that she had to scream. Her waist burned in pain and her legs seemed to have catched on fire all of a sudden. She screamed out again. Suddenly her whole body seemed to hurt. Her throat seemed to have closed up, not wanting to let any air in. And now she couldn't scream for help _What's happening to me? _Jean thought, terrified. Her chest had closed up, too. At first,m she felt her face go red from no oxgen. Then her face turned white. Only one, simple, yet horrifing answer floated across her brain waves at that very moment.

Death.

She was dieing.

Jean was scared now. She suddenly conisdered the possibillity that the nightmares were real; that they were telling her something, something that was about it happen in the future, her past.

Something like now.

"JEAN!" Optimus' voice yelled as her door flew opened. Jean glanced up, realizeing that she was on the floor, clutching her chest. She could barely see him; gray, white, black dots danced over her eyes carelessly. "JEAN!" Optimus yelled again. She was running out of air. Fast. The other Autobot's and Sari ran into the room. Ratchet had some human medical equipment in his servos. Jean's world was filled with pain, with no escape route. She began to feel...weak. Like someone had taken away her energy all of a sudden. Ratchet was doing something with the equipment but Jean wasn't paying attention. The she realized something. _What does that creature want from me? _She thought. It never occuered to her before but now she pondered at it for a while. Then it quickly was cut off her brain waves and was replaced with the pain again. _I'm going to die. _Jean thought. The dots started to cover her vision. She opened her mouth but, when she did, it felt like sand paper. "**JEAN!**" Optimus yelled louder again.

Darkness.

* * *

Jean awoke in the medic-bay.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt sweat come down her fore head and sting her eyes slightly. _God I'm sweating. _Jean thought. She couldn't remember why she was though. Like a memory that had blanked out of her mind; like everything else. She glanced around and saw she was hooked to a human sized life support system. Jean frowned. _Why would I need that? _She asked herself.

Then it came back to her.

Jean's eyes widened and cold fear struck her heart violently. Then she realized something: She didn't feel pain anymore. She rubbed her eyes again. "That's weird." she mused. Ratchet walked into the room. He glanced up at her and smiled when she saw her awake. "Jean," he said, "your awake!" Jean smiled back at him with a nod. "I guess so." She said. Ratchet put his helm outside the door and called, "Hey guys! Jean's awake!"

Optimus was the first bot to come in. Actually, he _ran _in.

"Jean! Your OK!" Optimus said.

Everyone started to say things like: "Your OK!" and "We thought we lost you!" and "What happened in there?" Etc. But Jean wasn't listening, she was deep in her own thoughts. All she did was smile and nod to her worried friends.

All Jean could think about was the pain; it was so unearthly, so not real, yet it happened to her. Why hadn't she felt the pains the day she woke up? Why were they happening now? Why were they happening to her? What do the dreams mean? Is there even an answer to these questions? Jean folded her arms across her chest at the last thought. She sighed and nodded at Bumblebee when he said: "You scared us there!" Jean's thoughts seemed to be in a jambled up ball that never seemed to end. She sighed again and eyed the twilight sky thoughtfully. "Hey," Jean said, shutting everyon up. "How long was I out?" Arcee smiled kindly. "Not that long, actually, only for a few Earth hours." Arcee said. Jean sighed in relief at that. Then the blabbing of how they almost lost her continued.

Jean just stared out of the window of the glowing twilight as the sun sank out of sight and the pleasant moon rose up in its place. Twinkleing stars floated out of now where and into the indigo black sky, shineing from the sky and flooding the room with brightness. Jean smiled at the sky, her eyes closeing. Then the voices hushed, then nthe sounds of foot steps came into her ears.

Jean was only half asleep when she felt a familler metal blue hand cover her body with sheets. Jean had a smile on her face when she fell asleep, forgeting all about the pains.

* * *

**_Aaanndd Cliffy! XD WELL! Will you look at that? Some romance between OP&Jean AND Jean getting more nightmars AND her almost...dieing DUNDUN! *Dramatic music*0-0 _**

**_'Till next time! Review! (Please! It breaks my heart when people read my storites but then don't review! T^T)_**

**_XD_**


	5. An Empty Paige

****

****

_**OK, I'm guessin' that all you guys like the Optimus+Jean pairing, huh? :3 Well, it's time to see if you'll like ANOTHER pairing even better! XD Wait. Does that mean another OC is coming into the picture? OMG! XO Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA ****(I wish I did! XD)**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 5: An Empty Paige.**

* * *

Jean slept soundlessly on the medical berth, Optimus watching her. Every since Jean almost died, Optimus thought it would be a good idea to keep watch of her, just in case she had another breathing problem again. Despite her protest's, everybot agreed to it. Optimus watched Jean in silent admiration. He smiled slightly as she slept with slow, even breaths. He sat back in his chair with folded servos. He glanced over at the human clock in the medibay.

Midnight.

Optimus sighed and placed his chin in his hands thoughtfully. He expected to be tired; his optic lids to shut, for him to go into recharge but he didn't feel a thing. He glanced back at Jean and smiled thoughtfully. To him, Jean looked like an angel. Of course that was only in his mind. He sighed again and slumped in his chair, glancing out the window often. Then Jean began to mumble something. Optimus blinked at her. "What?' he asked, leaning closer to hear. "No..." she mumbled, shifting in her spot. Suddenly her fist tightened; her eyes closed tighter, her teeth gritted and she kept mumbling, "No..."

Optimus leaned closer slightly. "Jean," he said, "it's alright." Jean didn't seem to hear him because she swung the fist lazily in the air, Optimus jerked his helm out of the way for a second before her fist plopped back down on the pillow lazily. Optimus touched her cheek softy with his hand. He knew she was having a nightmare; before she went to sleep he had told her more about the nightmares. But when his metal skin came contact with her flesh, her tangled fingers came loose' she stopped mumbling, her eyes relaxed and her teeth went back to normal.

Oprimus blinked, unsure of what just occurred, but shrugged never the less. He sat back in his seat, not daring to let his servo go of her cheek. He put some of her long, red hair out of her eye and pushed it behind her left ear. A smile crossed the young woman's lips. And Optimus couldn't help but smile back, even though she couldn't see him.

He let out another sigh, still keeping his hand on her cheek as the rain beated down on the base nosily. He wondered why it hadn't woke Jean up. He shrugged and continued to watch her silently like a hawk.

Unaware of what was going on outside...

* * *

"Damn it!" Paige Ruth mumbled as she walked down an empty streets of Detroit Michigan. Paige had _extremely _white blond hair; silvery blue eyes, skin that looked like cream, soft as it, too, wearing an over sized black hoddie, a dark purple t-shirt under it, faded, ripped, blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. The rain tapped the hood of the hoddie like someone was crying on her, her silver blue eyes glaring at her shoes. She swung her black back-pack over her shoulder, putting her hand in her pocket. She put her teeth together, deep in her angry thoughts.

Paige kicked a stone as hard as she could with her foot, letting out some anger. The stone came up from it's damp spot on the pavement; sailed over the road, over some windy trees and landed some where far away. Paige sighed angrily as she felt slightly thirsty. She stopped in her tracks, glanced around and went to the left side. She needed some thing. Some thing to drink.

And she knew where to get it.

Paige stalked into a parking-lot, not making any noise. A man, his yellow rain jacket soaked, was fumbling, in his jean pocket, to get out his car keys. Paige swallowed; her mouth tasted like sand paper, from her thirst. _Let's just get this over with. _She thought. She put her back-pack on the ground softly, creeping slowly towards the man. He was still fumbling for his keys, not noticing her approach. Paige grinned, showing her her teeth; two of them were long, shiny, piercing teeth.

Fangs.

As her thirst grow stronger, her eyes began to change; they turned to a strange shade of blue and silver, almost glowing, her fangs growing longer, her thirst at the max. She couldn't take it no longer. Paige made shifted herself into a pouncing position, the man still unaware of her existence. Then she just couldn't control herself; everything after the pose was just a blur in her memory.

Paige ran like a streak of lighting, no, _faster_, the man looked up from the sonic boom like sound and let out a surprised scream, holding his arms up like a shield. Paige jumped, her arms out, pushed him to the ground, her face like an animal. She always regretted this moment. Yet after it she wouldn't remember it. Paige, in one swift motion, ducked her head down to his neck and pressed her blade like teeth into his flesh.

She bit him.

He screamed in pain, swinging his arms and legs around like a maniac. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" He yelled. Then his yells turned into hoarse whispers as she continued to drain his blood. Paige, realizing how much blood she took from him, lifted her head up from his neck, which was a bloody mess. He glanced at her and fainted from the sight of her bloody fangs. Paige sighed through her teeth, put her arms around his waist and swung his over her shoulder. Her being what she is, she had super-human strength. She walked over to the man's car; she grabbed his keys from his pocket, shoved the key into the car and opened it. She propped him up in thedrivers seat, put his hands on the steering wheel, almost like he were driving, pulled the keys out and put them loosely in the ignition.

Paige used her telepathy powers to make him believe, when he came to, that he had fallen asleep in the car, erasing the memory of her biting him in his mind. Satisfied, Paige shut the door and walked back to the edge of the parking-lot,. She put her hood back up-since it had fallen while she bit the man-getting soaked all over again. She picked up her bag and walked down the street. She wiped her mouth clean of the blood on her lips and cheek. She walked down the empty streets, with vacant stores. She sighed and flipped the hair out of her eyes.

Paige made a gruff sigh and headed towards her Aunt Wendy and Uncle David's house. She walked up the drive-way- then stopped in her tracks. _I can't go in the front door, _she thought, _they'll ask to many questions. _So, Paige jogged to the back of the house. She hoisted herself on one of the branchs on her Aunt Wendy's tall, spruce tree. She climbed some more of the big branchs, until she reached her window.

The rain patted hard on the window as she opened it. She slide inside, as quietly as she could, stepping into her warm bedroom. She closed the window and closed the curtains. She sighed and threw her back-pack beside one of the legs on her desk. She yanked off her drenched sweater, kicked of her sneakers and made her way into her bathroom that was in the room. She put the sweater in a basket and closed the door behind her, quietly. She glanced at the mirror; some blood was on her shirt, face, hair and wrists. Paige mumbled a cruse, while grabbing a towel of the shelf.

Paige ran it under the tap water. She wiped the wet towel on her face; wrists, some in her hair and her shirt. There was still some blood on her hair but she didn't have time to take a shower. She glanced up at the clock.

Midnight.

"Great," Paige mumbled.

Paige ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She dug into her closet and pulled out a purple tank top and pajama shorts. "Wendy and David and the others are gonna kill me tomorrow." Paige grumbled, changing into her PJ's. Paige hadn't told her Aunt, Uncle and cousins about what she was; she kept it a secret to them. Paige protected humans from others like her; werewolves, witch's, etc, but only the ones that were evil, the rest were on her side; the Sunlight Circle. Paige rescued the innocent from her world; she tracked the evil down and took them down.

Paige loved her job.

But she couldn't tell anyone. Even though, when she came home, her family would usually give her a hard time about either how late she was, how she skipped school or how she should call if she's going to be late or that she needs to stay in school. But she couldn't just stop in the middle of a chase and call to be late; her life was just to complicated. And her cousin, Shelby, wasn't helping that much either; with her constant tattle-tailing, telling the family about Paige's latest 'dissppearance' at school and that she came home sometimes with blood on her face.

Thankfully, Wendy and David never believed that blood part of Shelby's story. But her other cousin, Jason, was completely different from his sister; he didn't care if Paige came home late, if she skipped school or about the blood, he always said, "Hey, if ya gotta go do somethin' improtant, then do it." Paige alaways thanked silently for Jason. _If only they knew, _Paige thought as she crawled into bed. _Then the might understand._

Paige closed her eyes and fell deep into a dream. Paige wasn't the monster everyone would expect her to be; she was different from the stories told, different from all the other ones of her kind.

Vampire.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! XD OMFG! I made my OC into a Vampire! *Gasps and shudders* But vampires aren't real...Are they? O-O._**

**Paige: *Jumps out at me* BOO! *Shows fangs***

**Me: AAHHHH! *Falls off chair***

**Paige: Haha. *Walks away chuckleing***

_***Groans and rubs head* Anyway, chap 22 in Soulmates is in proggress! XD 'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	6. My Life

_**OK, we're gonna focus on Paige's life a bit more, so ya know what her life is like and stuff. On and it's gonna be Paige's P.O.V. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

****

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 6: My Life.**

* * *

"Where were you last night, Paige?" Shelby demanded me at the breakfast table. I glanced up from my Frosted Flakes. Shelby crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for my answer. I really couldn't answer her question without exposing my identity as a vampire. And plus I didn't want to lie to them; they were, after all, my family. Yet I couldn't tell the truth to them either. My life was just to confusing that even I didn't understand it.

I slumped slightly in my chair. "What do you mean, Shelby?" I asked, stalling. Shelby glared at me. "You know what I mean." I shook my head. I actually didn't know what she meant; the memory from the last night was a bit of a blur in my brain. Shelby sighed through her teeth and leaned closer. Shelby had red trimmed glasses; strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, stylish side bangs, light freckles on her cheeks, had on a yellow t-shirt with the words ARÉO in orange, tight jeans, Uggs and a blue watch. "I mean," she said slowly, as if I were stupid. "Where you, when, you cut class' yesterday, and, where did you go?" She said the skipped school part loud enough for Wendy and David to hear. David glanced up from his crossword puzzle and Wendy slumped her shoulders with a sigh.

I glared daggers at Shelby as she just smiled innocently with a shrug. "Again, Paige?" Wendy said in an annoyed tone. I sighed, just as annoyed as my aunt, crossing my arms across my chest. "Yeah," I grumbled light heartily. Wendy ran a hand through her hair, while David crossed his arms. "How many times have I told you, Paige? You _need _to go to school! You can't just skip school! How many times have we told you this, Paige?" Wendy exclaimed. "Ninety-eight times." I said. I keep track. You get kind of bored when you hear the same thing every day, so I just decided to keep track.

"Right," Wendy said, surprised. I was pretty sure that David had lost interest in this conversation. I took another spoon full my Frosted Flakes as Shelby glared at me. Now it was my turn to smile. Shelby glanced up at my hair. "Where did you get the blood?" She demanded, pointing at my hair. I knew she was going to ask that question some time. "I fell," I lied. "Going down the street." I added.

_Wendy_looked up from her baking in the kitchen. "That's why you need to stay in school, Paige," Wendy scolded, all though she wasn't that good at it. "So that doesn't happen." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chomp on my cereal, which drowned out most of what my aunt was saying. Almost every day, this was the families number 1# conversation; talking about my latest school disappearance or something. And always, Jason would come to my rescue. Which he did. Jason poked his head up from his own cereal. "Y'know," Jason said, "maybe she has a reason to skip school; a friend could be sick or something." Shelby rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. "Yeah right,:" she said, "Paige doesn't _have _any friends." At school, I given everyone the impression that I didn't have any friends, even though at did at the Sunlight Circle. Wendy shook her head at Shelby. "Don't be rude, Shelby." Shelby's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head down, munching on her cereal quietly.

Shelby was the kind of girl that _never _got yelled at by an adult; _never _got into any kind of trouble, _never _got a grade lower that an A- and _never_did one thing bad her her life. So in other words, she was a goodie-two-shoes. I couldn't help but grin at Shelby's minor embarrassment and ate my cereal nosily. Jason chuckled at his sister and did the same as me. Jason was about fourteen; chestnut brown hair, light blue eyes, had on a red hoddie that had DC in white letters on it, baggy jeans and DC sneakers. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him, he mouthed back 'No prob' to me.

David checked his watch and said, "Okay, kids, time for school." Me and Jason both groaned at the same time, while Shelby smiled and got up happily. I pouted and swung my school bag over my shoulder. "It's not like your gonna stay there the whole day." Shelby pointed out. Wendy grabbed my arm and whispered in ear, "Stay in school, Paige, I mean it." I nodded slightly and made my way outside.

"Hey, Paige?" Jason said. I glanced over to him and gave him a nodding gesture to continue. "Why's your sweater soaked?" I glanced down at my sweater briefly and back up at him. "'Cause it was raining outside." I said. Jason looked at me for a long time before nodding. I was a bit confused; usually he didn't care about that sort of thing. But... I shook my head and headed towards my car. I chucked my back-pack into the back seat and sat in the drivers seat, shutting the door. I pressed the keys into the ignition, rolled out of the drive-way and headed off to the high-school.

The school wasn't that far away though; just a couple of blocks down my street. But I used the car anyway. Questions filled my head as of why it came over Jason to ask my questions like his sister. _Maybe he's just curios. _I reasoned. I was lost in my own thoughts when I pulled into the high-school parking-lot. I, as soon as I parked, opened the door, grabbed my back-pack and made my way into the school with a dead kind of look on my face.

I saw Shelby's car pull into the lot and walked a little faster, I didn't want to talk about last night again. The images of the man's terrified face filled my memory; I shivered at the memory. The reason I was even out at that time of night was because of my job; which was to protect humans from my own kind-and others-that were still hellbent on the 'Dark Times' and other past stuff that nobody in this damn generation gives a damn about. The Sunlight Circle tracks down those kinds of Midnight Circle people (the name of the hellbent vampires, werewolves, etc) and stops whatever the hell their doing; like a bloodbath (where lots of Vampires get together and drink a whole whack of humans blood), a hunt (werewolf thing), a slave trade or just some new born (not babies, bitten humans) that are out on the loose that nobody gives a crap about, so we usually take the poor kids in and the Sunlight Circle raises them. At the end of the night, there's usually blood.

I love my job.

I realized that I was smiling when I opened my locker and looked in the locker mirror. I smirked at myself and grabbed my History book, notebook and my Biology stuff out of the locker while shutting it. I scrambled my lock and made my way to History, my dead look back on my face. "Hey, are you okay, Paige?" Erica Thomson asked me from behind. I stopped and turned my head around. The people passing me made irritated noises and brushed past me and Erica. I didn't know Erica that well; all I knew was that she was usually hyper on either chocolate or caffeine.

Erica crocked an red eyebrow at me. I nodded. "Yeah," I said, as causally as I could. "Why?" Erica shrugged. "Well," she said, "you look kinda...Dead." _That's 'cause I am. _I said in my head, I wouldn't _dare _say that out loud. Erica gave me a long hard look before walking off into her class. I sighed as the bell rang with an annoying _**DDIINNGG**_. I made an irritated noise myself while rolling my eyes and headed off to History.

As I entered the room, Mr. Beaten, my History teacher, shot a look at me. I pretended not to notice as I sat in the back of the room. I was used the those kind of looks from teachers; because of my skipping-school-for-work thing, none of the eleventh grade teachers trusted me. Mr. Beaten never took his eyes off me. "Alright, class," he said. As he said it, the entire class was buzzing with conversations about everything but school. "Class," Beaten said, his voice getting louder. The class got louder, too. "CLASS!" He shouted.

Everyone shut-up.

"Now," Mr. Beaten said. "We're gonna continue on from where we left off yesterday..." I didn't give a damn of what he had to say after that. I slouched in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. Why was I even here? To write down notes that would be meaningless by next year? About real life? I didn't have an answer for the first two but the last one I knew that I was not here for that. In real life, I knew that I wasn't going to know who the first natives here or something pointless like that. I already had as taste of real life and it is not pretty. I glared at the History book as the teacher was telling the class about yesterdays lesson or something. I wasn't paying attention. I knew that in real life, it was a stinking hell hole that nobody could escape.

I tapped my pen lightly on the text book, lost in my own little world that was far from this one. I thought about what the Midnight Circle was doing right now. The Midnight Circle was very different from the Sunlight Circle; the Midnight Circle would try to wipe out the human race because of the Dark Times. The Dark Times is when all Vampires, Werewolves, Witch's, humans and Shape shifters lived together but the humans were scared of us. So, they had tried to kill us So we started to make their lives miserable but it was turning us evil, which we are not, so we wiped humans memories clean of us so we could live in secrecy.

I realize how strange that all sounds but it's only the truth.

I didn't bother with writeing what was on the board, I was lost in my Midnight World. Never to be found. Until the next bell rang of course.

* * *

I sat in Algebra class, bored. The teacher, Mrs. Miller, was explaining something to the class but, of course, I wasn't listening. I hated this class; not just because of the subject but the fact that Shelby was in this class, too. Sadly, me and Shelby were the same age; we weren't born in the same month or day or anything we were just born in the same year. My mother was a witch and my father was a vampire; I have absolutely _NO _idea how me and Shelby are related.

Shelby glanced at me the millionth time that class like a hawk. She always gave me that 'Don't you dare' kind of look at me. And I would always give her the 'What did I do?' look back at her. She would always roll her eyes and look back at the teacher. When she wasn't looking, I would mouth 'Retard' at Shelby and quickly scribble in my notebook before she glanced up again. I couldn't believe it, none of the Sunlight Circle people had texted me yet or anything. Maybe I don't have to skip school after all. I smiled at that. I could finally go through a day without coming home with a blood stained t-shirt and have the same conversation with my Aunt Wendy. Then something vibrated in my jean pocket.

My phone.

Damn it.

I glanced at Shelby whom had gone up to the board to answer a question, being the goodie-two-shoes she was. I sighed in relief_. Thank God_. I thought. I yanked my cell phone out of my jean pocket, putting up the texting keyboard on the phone. I pressed the TALK button that popped up the text that Sunlight Circle had sent me. I glanced around, making sure that no one was watching, and read the message. It said:

_i now ur at scool but we hav found where new born vamps hav been comin from need u down at da docks in 10 TTUL Ronnie_

Ronnie is one of my closest friends in the Sunlight Circle; I known her since we were about four. I pictured the African American girl in my mind; her dark, coffee like skin, long dark brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. I texted her back:

_kay b down in a sec XP_

I put the phone back in my pocket quickly when Shelby returned to her seat. I needed to get out of here. But how? I glanced around the room casually. The class was only ten more minutes long but the vampire gang we were tracking down for the last two weeks would get away by then. So I had to think fast. Shelby had gone back up to the board to answer yet another question. I _could _use one of the spells Ronnie taught me, she was a witch, on the teacher to let us out of here earlier but I was to far away. Shelby returned to her seat while I was pondering.

"Okay," Mrs. Miller said. "Who would like to answer this question?" Bingo. Before Shelby could raise her hand, my hand shot up like a bullet in the air. Mrs. Miller gave me a weird look. "Okay, Paige, c'mon up!" She said. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't blame them; I wasn't the kind to answer questions in class. Hell, I didn't do anything. Period. I got up from my seat and up to the front of the room, slowly.

I parcticed the spell over and over in my head: _From the Calls of Past Witch's, I command your Mind! From the Calls of Past Witch's, I command your Mind! _(Don't judge.) Erica gave me 'What the hell are you doing?' kind of look. "Don't judge." I whispered as I past her desk. Mrs. Miller gave me the marker for the white board. "Here you are," she mused. "From the Calls of Past Witch's, I command your Mind!" I said as quietly as possible. She gave me a weird look then her face went blank. I smiled. It worked. _Now, _I said telepathically, _let the class go out early. _Mrs. Miller nodded, turned around while taking the marker back. "Alright, class," she said in a zoned out kind of voice. "You may leave." Nobody moved for a second, then the started tripping over each other to get out the door.

I couldn't stop smiling. Shelby stared at Mrs. Miller. "Are you sure, Mrs. Miller? I mean we haven't-" "Don't argue with me, Shelby!" Shelby's cheeks turned hot with embarrassment and got up from her seat. I got my school bag and rushed to my locker. I quickly scrambled in my combination, shoving all my school text books into my locker. "Where are you going?" Shelby's stren voice filled my ears. I took the stuff I needed-which wasn't a lot though-closed my locker and walked past Shelby saying, "I don't have time for this, Shelby." Shelby grabbed my elbow.

"Your not leaving campus until you tell where the heck your going!" Shelby snapped. Have I mentioned that Shelby has _never _said a curse word in her life? I got out of her grip. "I'm very sorry," I said, I wasn't sure why I was apologizing though. "But you can't know." Shelby snorted. "Oh really? And why not?" She restored. I swatted her hand away when she made yet another grab for me to stop when I started to leave again. "For your protection." That's all I was allowed to say, really. I walked away from Shelby. "From what?" She called as I marched down the hall. When I didn't answer, she called, "I'm telling my parents that your skipping school again!" Shelby could tell the president of the United States for all I cared. All I knew was that I needed to get to the docks.

Now.

I pushed past some wild students and ran from the building. I ran to my car in nano seconds, I chucked my school bag in the back and started the car again. As I rolled out of the school parking-lot, I could have sworn I'd seen Erica wave at me.

* * *

"GET 'EM, PAIGE! GET 'EM!" Spencer Ryan, a werewolf, yelled at me as I tailed a vampire. I was at the docks where the innocent humans were being turned into vampires, chasing one of the guys that was the head of the operations. Me, Ronnie, Spencer and Kyle Morgan, a shape shifter, were on this Sunlight mission. I was close to the guy that I could smell his fear. I smirked. I made the giant leap between us and pinned him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as I rolled him over, so I could see his face. He had ash black hair and blue eyes, his skin was like skim milk.

I tighten my grip on his wrists. "How are you and how do you work for?" I demanded through my teeth. He looked the direction, at Kyle. "Answer me!" I snapped, digging my sharp nails into his flesh. He yelped in pain while I just rolled my eyes. "Wimp," I mused. "Okay! Okay! I-I'll tell you everything." I smiled. "Thank you," I said. I never loosened my grip. I didn't trust him. "My name is Salem," he said. "And?" Ronnie said, getting down beside me.

Salem bit his lip and shook his head. He knew what we wanted, he just didn't want to say it. "Alrighty then," I said. "I guess we'll just have to get the wood..." Spencer came up with a wooden stake. Kyle and Ronnie grinned as Spencer made a move to give the wooden stake to me. Salem's eyes widened with fear, every vampires weakness; wood. "No! Please!" He begged. "Here you are, boss," Spencer said, handing the stake to me. I smirked, taking the stake slowly. "Okay!" Salem said. "I'll talk." Spencer took back the stake. "Go on," Kyle said, guesturing for him to continue. "Keller sent me,"

I froze.

Keller was the number one vampire that everyone these days has been being sent by. And all of them said the same thing: "He forced me to!" Salem said it just then, too. "Of course he did." Ronnie said in a annoyed tone, rolling her eyes. All I knew about Keller that he was very deadly vampire that also was half shape shifter; pretty rare these days. I sighed and turned my head to Kyle. "Get the cuffs," I ordered. Kyle blinked twice. "What to you want me to do with 'em, boss?" He asked. "Whatever you want." Kyle shrugged, taking out the wooden cuffs Sunlight Circle gave us. Spencer and Kyle grabbed Salem, putting the cuffs on his wrists. Spencer took his cell phone from his jean pocket, obviously talking to the Sunlight Circle for back-up.

Me and Ronnie walked away from the scene all little, so we could talk. "I can't believe this!" Ronnie wailed. "Another one sent by that Keller creep!" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know." I said. Ronnie saw the distracted look on my face and said, "Hey, what up?" I turned my head to face her. "I'm thinking about my family." I said. Ronnie nodded "Yeah," Ronnie followed my aimless gaze across the water. "I protect them," I ranted to Ronnie. "And what do I get? A damn bratty cousin that thinks I'm totally worthless; an Aunt that will stop at nothing to make me miserable with guilt and may I go on?"

Ronnie sighed and glanced over at a struggling Salem. "Y'know, Salem, struggling only makes 'em tighter." Spencer pointed out to him but Salem kept on struggling. Kyle was attending some of the new borns while he talked into Spencer's cell phone. "So?" Ronnie said, shrugging. "Saving peoples lives _is _what you get." I sighed and glanced towards the scene behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie," I said. "It's just...I'm tired of keeping everything a secret from my family. And the fact that Shelby is a pain in the ass." Ronnie giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Oh, Paige," Ronnie said. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. 3:34. I put my phone back and said, "Can you guys take it from here?" I asked Ronnie. She nodded with an understanding smile. "Yep," I nodded and walked to the other side of the pier. I grabbed my school bag and headed towards my car. I jumped into my car, chucking my school bag in the back and drove away.

I thought about what Ronnie said about how saving peoples lives was important enough. I sighed and flipped the hair out of my eyes. Without breaking the limit, I drove as fast as I could to my home. Then I came up to the drive-way. Shelby's car wasn't there. I smiled. At least I could think up a story before Shelby could. I jumped out of the car, taking my school bag and jogged into my house. "Hey," I called. David and Wendy looked from what they were doing. "Paige," David said. Wendy put the her hands on her hips. "Your skipped again, didn't you, Paige?" Wendy said in a stern voice. I shook my head. "Not exactly," David crocked an eye brow and Wendy's expression turned from stern to confusion. "You see," I said. "A friend, that doesn't go to school, is horrible sick and needed my help. So that's why I've been skipping school." The room fell silent. Then Wendy had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Paige," Wendy sniffled. "You could have told us! We would have understood!"

She walked over and gave me a hug. "It's a good thing to tell the truth, ain't it, Paige?" David said, a smile on his face. What? It is _half_the truth. I smiled and hugged Wendy back. When we parted, I said, "I'll go to my room and call to see how my friend is doing..." I sniffled for effect. I walked to my room up stairs while hearing Wendy and David talk to the selves. I sighed as I entered my bedroom and took out my cell phone. I punched on Ronnie's number and waited for Ronnie to answer. "-_Hey,_-" Ronnie said.

"It's me."

"-_Sup?_-"

"How's it going?"

"-_Salem is in Sunlight custody; the new borns are being taken care of and then you called._-"

I made a _tsst _sound and shook my head. "-_How's it going at the Ruth estate?_-" She asked. "I told them that my friend was sick." Ronnie laughed in the phone the silence. "-_Um, sorry, but my minutes are turning into second, so I'll talk to you later._-" Ronnie said. I gave a slight nod. "'Kay, later." "-_Later._-" The line cut off. I put my phone in my pocket and lied on my bed. I wondered what Shelby was going to do when she heard my story about my 'friend' being sick. I laughed when I imagined her flushed face with embarrassment when Wendy would tell her about how Jason was right about the sick friend. I shook my head slightly at the thought.

Well, this was usually my day; this. I would deal with Shelby and school tomorrow, right now, I was tired. I rested my head on the pillow, closing my tired eyes.

This, was my life.

And no one else's.

* * *

**_PHEW! This took a while! XD And, YEESH! Ain't Paige a curser? DX Anyways, this was just so you guys get an idea of what Paige goes through every day. Oh and if you guys ever read the book Night World by L.J Smith-also author of Vampire Dairies-then you will see simerlartes to this and the book. 'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	7. Autobot's and Vampire's

_**OK, it is time for Paige and the A-bots to meet! HORRAY! XD Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 7: Autobot's and Vampire's**

* * *

"Are you feeling okay, Jean?" Optimus asked. Jean glanced up from a book Sari had given her and smiled at the Prime. "Yes," Jean said with a nod, "I'm alright." Optimus sat back in his make shift chair with a nod. Jean returned her attention back to her book. _Optimus is so sweet. _Jean thought in a dreamily way. She sighed and flipped one of the pages to her book. Bulkhead grinned at them. _That's cute. _He thought and returned to his painting.

Prowl watched as Optimus stared at Jean in silent admiration. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Optimus was undeniably in love with Jean. Prowl smirked as his leaders cheeks flushed when he realized he was staring at Jean and looked away hastily. Prowl vented a sigh and stared out the window as he got up from his meditation. "What's on your processor, bro?" Jazz asked his fellow ninja. Prowl glanced up at Jazz and shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure myself," he admitted. "I feel like...somethings about to happen," Prowl glanced at the group of Autobot's in the make shift living room. "To all of us." He added.

Jazz ridged an optic but nodded never the less. Prowl vented another sigh while his gaze drifted to the window. "I GOT IT!" Sari squealed loudly as she entered the base, All eyes went to the teen. "Got what?" Bumblebee asked. Sari grinned while taking a platinum card from her packet. She waved the card for all to see. "My licence! I got my licence!" Sari cheered. Jean blinked twice while setting her book down.

"What's a...'licence?'" Jean asked, standingup. Sari skipped into the base, her grin getting to big that it looked like it could no longer be contained on her face. "A licence is a thing that you get when you learn how to drive!" Sari explained excitedly. Bumblebee's face plate fell. "So...now you can get a ride of your own?" Bumblebee asked slowly. Sari nodded, still grinning. "Yep!" Bumblebee's gaze went to his feet. "Oh," he said glumly. Sari's grin vanished from her face when she saw her friends glum look. "Hey," she said, walking over. She took one of his finger digits. "What's wrong, Bee?" She asked. Bumblebee glanced down at her. "Well," he grumbled. "Now you won't need me to drive ya around any more. You won't need me." Sari smiled sweetly. "I'll _always _need you, Bumblebee," she said. "Don't forget that."

Then they realized what they were saying.

Their cheeks suddenly went hot; Sari let go of his finger and looked away from each other, blushing like crazy. The two 'friends' shared an awkward silence with each other. Jean smiled sweetly at them. She glanced at Optimus and her smile got a tad bigger. Optimus' cheeks flushed, again. Jean giggled at him-which Optimus found terribly cute. Prowl was still staring out the window, as if in a daze, ignoring the events that just occurred.

Prowl sighed again as he got lost in his own world where nothing could go wrong. He was aware of the voices around him that buzzed with excitement that was to loud for him to block out of his world.

But he was unaware of what was going on some where else...

* * *

_Paige's P.O.V_

Shelby stared at me as I tied my hair in a pony-tail that morning. I was well aware of her existence but I tried my best to block her out. I was pretty sure she was glaring at me though. Not satisfied with my hair-do, I took out the pony-tail and re-brushed my hair. "Mom told me about yesterday, Paige," Shelby said finally. I smirked at the thought of her blushing of being scolded by Wendy flash in my mind.

"And?" I said dully, putting on my sweater. "I know you lied." Shelby snapped. I froze for a moment then shrugged as I zippered up my sweater. "How the hell would you know I'm lying?" I asked. Shelby rolled her eyes at me. "Oh please," she said, as if she had me all figured out. "You lie to this family 24/7 and then suddenly you decide to tell the truth? Obviously a lie." I sighed and turned around to face Shelby. I opened my mouth to say something, possibly reason with her but she snapped, "Your a disgrace to this family! You know that? I want to know the truth! Now!" I tried to speak again but, yet again, she continued, "And how come you keep coming home with _blood _on your face? Surely you can't go to a sick friends house and then come home with blood! I want to know your life! Now!"

We just stood there in complete silence for a long time until I made up my mind on what to say, "Mess off, bitch." I didn't say it was proper. I brushed past a dazed Shelby; her eyes were wide, her jaw dropped. I picked up my school bag and swung it over my shoulder. "What did you call me? !" Shelby demanded. "You heard me, retard." I added with a slight smirk. I motioned for her to leave. "Get outta my room, Shelby," I said, my voice was calm the whole time. Shelby put her hands on her hips. "You can't tell what-" "Watch me." I opened the door and pushed her out and slammed the door in her face.

"PAIGE!" Shelby roared.

I smirked and locked the door. I walked over to a secret compartment under my bed, sliding out a shelf. There, lying on the compartment drawer, was two wooden stakes; wooden cuffs, about twenty silver knifes, silver cuffs, iron cuffs, an iron hammer, a hatchet and more. I slide off my school bag at got down on my knees. I unzipped my school bag, took out my school things and replaced them with a stake; some knifes, etc. I also put in a water bottle and zipped up the back-pack. I swung it back over my shoulder, walkingover to the window. I opened the window; I hook my leg onto a near by branch, still grabbing hold of the window frame, I turned myself around slowly, I put my other leg on the branch, lowering myself down as slowly as I could, I realised my grip on the window frame, landing on the branch gracefully, I took hold of one of the top branchs that hovered over my head, I picked myself up with the branch, my feet leaveing the branch I was previously on, I did some swings and then did a Super Mario leap from the tree to the ground with a loud _THUD_.

I stood up and stalked over to my car, which only took a second because of my speed. I put my bag of weapons in the back and got in the drivers seat. I put the keys into the ignition, starting the car. I drove out of the drive-way and drove to the park. I had a hunch that some other of the new borns that we recovered yesterday, were still loose since Salem told us that he had let some of them loose into the woods to train themselves. Under Keller's orders. My fists tighten on the steering wheel at his name. I shook my head and concentrated on the road instead of...Keller.

I parked the car on the curb, about a block away from the park. I grabbed my bag and ran to the park, that only took a couple of seconds. I ran into the woods then stopped when I came to a tree. I walked slowly, I saw a trail but walked past it on purpose. I stopped and listened. I heard some muffled voices that could not be heard by human ears. I smirk crossed my lips and followed the sound. I stopped when I heard something behind me. Someone was following me. _Oh God. _I thought. I took a knife from my back-pack slowly. I heard movement from behind me, like someone had just leaped at me. I spun around and swiped my weapon at my stalker. It hollowed and fell to the ground with a _THUD_. The hollow wasn't human.

It was werewolf.

I looked down and saw the werewolf turn from it's in between form-when it's in between human and werewolf-turn into a human right before my eyes. I tried my best to not puke It was a very gross sight. The wolf growled at me as it clutched it's shoulder. I saw blood drip out of it's shoulder. "Who are you?" I hissed at it. He glared at me but didn't answer. I tried another question. "Who do you work for?" I always ask that question.

"He works for me."

I glanced up at the female voice. I saw a girl; she had long, midnight, black hair, deep green eyes, her skin like whip cream, wearing a black sweater, black tight jeans and black combat boots that went to her knees. Her lips were blood red. _Vampire. _My mind made up. Behind her, were about thirty other vampire's and werewolves, all wearing dark clothing. "Great," I said under my breath. "And who the hell are you?" I asked. The vampire girl smiled, she looked like the leader of out of the thirty I saw. "I'm Grace," she said. "Keller's little sister." I froze when I heard that. "Keller's," I echoed, "little sister?" Grace nodded. "Yep," I had no idea that Keller had an little sister. "And your Paige? Is it?" Grace said, snapping me out of my daze state. "How in the name God do you know my name?" I snapped at her. Grace said, "I know people, how know people, who know people high up." I blinked and shook my head. "Look," I said. "All I want are those new borns! I-"

Grace rolled her eyes. "I know; you wanna 'em 'cause your part of the damn Sunlight Circle blah blah blah. I hear this story a lot." Grace added. I expected this since I hear this story a lot, too. "I'm guessing your not gonna give 'em," I said. Grace shook her head, smiling. "Didn't think so." I put down my school bag and took out a wooden stake. Grace took out a two wooden swords. She tossed me one. "Here," she said. I caught it. "This should work better then that silly old stake." I examined the wood; oak wood. I smirked with a shrug, dropping my stake. Oak was pretty strong wood to vampire's.

Grace swung her sword in front of her and charged with a warrior cry. I did the same as Grace and are swords collided with a _CHUNG_. Grace did a little spin and slashed her sword at me. I held my sword up in defense, pushing her backward. Grace stumbled back a bit, then regained her balance, she charged again but this time she aimed at me stomach. I jumped back and swung my sword at her face. She dodged her head to the side, some of her hair came off, she sliced my side. I didn't dodge. I screamed in pain and clutched my side. I gritted my teeth and swung back. She jumped out of the way just in time as my sword, almost, sliced her face. I growled with a swing of my sword. She was just to quick. Grace smirked at my fetal attemps to slice her with the oak wood sword. Grace began to swing her sword at random. She sliced my arm; elbow, stomach and leg. All were bleeding my vampire blood dramaticly. I gritted my teeth and clutched my stomach. I glared at her and tried to swing my sword at Grace but I was to low on energy. "Pathdic," Grace said, barely above a whisper. Grace twirled the sword in her hand and swiped at me some more. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. My brain buzzed like it was a mulfuncating genorater. "Later, Paige." Grace murmered to me. She did another twirl with the sword in hand and put the sword right through my heart.

Grace killed me.

That's how you kill a vampire; wood through the heart.

I was gasping for air as my lungs burned and the annoying buzzing turned into cracks of light. Grace snapped off a part of the her sword and left some of the sword in my chest. I glared at her. "You wanna tell me where Sunlight is located, my bro wants me to get those agents you took from us." Grace asked with smile. I shook my head, still gasping for air. I couldn't answer that since there were to many Sunlight Circle locations in the world. Grace frowned and said, "I guess I'll just leave you here to die." My brain was becoming dead. And so was I. It was every clear; I was...

Dying.

Then one stupid thought popped my brain: _How am I gonna explain to Wendy and the others? _Crap. I was dying and all I could think about was those retards. Sorry, I don't mean Wendy, David and Jason, I mean Shelby. _Guys, _I thought, as if they could hear me. _I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for skipping school, I'm sorry for everything. I love you guys. _I saw Grace shake her head and say, "Last chance." I smirked slightly and scoffed, "Go to hell." Grace glared at me, grabbing my sword, she snapped her fingers for her team to leave. They all ran away from the scene. Grace followed, she glanced at me and then ran after her team. The werewolf the I sliced stood up and smirked at me, then ran after them. I was alone. I just lyed there; blood pouring out of my chest, everything Grace had sliced was bleeding like crazy.

I closed my eyes and awaited death.

* * *

_Prowl's P.O.V_

I continued to stare out the window, my feeling of something about to happen. Well, actually, my feeling turned into something _was _happening. Right now. I vented a sighed and shook my helm, like that would take away the feeling. Sari and Bumblebee were still blushing from what had occurred earlier. I couldn't help but grin at the two 'friends'. I shook my helm again. I walked away from the window and to the door of the base. I don't know why but I felt like I should...go.

"Where are you going, Prowl?" Optimus asked me. I turned around to face my leader. "To the woods." I said. Did I say that? It didn't sound like my voice. And, plus, I don't know why I would say that; I actually had no intentions of going to the woods. Optimus nodded and turned his attention back to the femme he adored: Jean. I smirked at Optimus and transformed nto my motorcycle mode, catching a glimpse of Optimus grin like it could fall off his face plate at Jean. I drove out of the base and into the busy streets of Detroit. I pondered on why I said I was going to the woods when I came up to the park.

I saw some of the organic children run after each other, laughing. I couldn't help but smile and do a Cyber-Ninja flip into one of the near by trees, before one of the those camera bots could spot me. I swung from tree to tree in the forest, this would usually relax me but, today, it didn't work. I sigh,stopping on a tree branch. Then I heard some muffled voices that only Cybertroian audios could pick up. I ridged an optic and turned my head downward...and gasp instantly. I black haired human hovered over a white haired femme. The black haired femme ran away from her-quicker then Blurr and Bumblebee combined-with a gang of other humans followed her. The white haired human had a wooden sword through her chest plate; blood was dripping out of it dramatically. She was gasping for air but then closed her eyes, as if she'd given up the will to survive death.

I wondered why those humans would abandon her like that? Something in the back of my processor that told me that they weren't human. I shuddered at that. I snapped back to reality at I remembered the dying girl, just lying there in the autumn ground. I swung out of the tree and landed gracefully a couple of feet away from her. I changed to my human form; a mech with black hair, blue, cat-like, glacess', a black t-shirt-Sari told me what all this meant-gold on the side of the black jeans and sneakers.

I ran over to the girl and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" I ask, taking hold of her, lifting her up slightly. She opened her eyes into a squint, reviling her silvery blue eyes to me. For some reason, I found them quite...Beautiful. She groaned softly and shifted in my servos, er, arms.

"Leave me." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Just, leave me here to die peacefully."

I shook my head. "No," I say. "No, I won't leave you." She sighed and shook her white head, to weak to say anything else. "What's your name?" I ask her. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if I were I dream or a figment of her imagination, then opened them again. She groaned when saw I was still here. "What's your name?" I ask her again. "P-P-aige." She sputtered. "I'm Prowl." I say.

"Nice name."

"Thank you."

She gasped for another breath of air but only succeed on coughing up some blood. To any other Autobot, these would have been a very disgusting moment. But I didn't really care at this moment. "Save your breath," I cautioned. "You'll need it." Paige nodded and rested her head in my chest. I blushed slightly then shook my head. "I'll take you to my friends," I say. Paige looked at me squarely as I stood. "What kind of friends?" She asks, barely a whisper. She coughed again, without any blood. I couldn't help but grin. "Let's just their...unusual." Paige raised an eye brown but shook her head.

I walked her a ways until she said, "My back-pack." I blinked down at her. "Mm?" "My back-pack," she repeated. "Get it." I looked at a tree and, sure enough, a black bag was propped against the tree. I nodded and picked it up. I swung it over my shoulders, careful not to drop Paige. I walked some miles when I saw the park and noticed the wood trough her bleeding chest. _I'll tell Ratchet that. _I thought as I made she to sneak pass the childern, wouldn't want to make a scene. "Where's your ride?" Paige asked suddenly. I glanced down with a blink. "Your car." She said. "Oh," I said. "I walked here." I lied. Paige groaned in annoyance. "My car keys are in my pocket." Paige said. She reached into her pocket. She handed me some keys. The she pointed to the curb. "Over there's my car." Paige said. Then she groaned again and took her hand back. Paige dug her head into my chest plate, probably in a whole world of pain.

I walked to the car. I pressed the 'un-lock' button on the keys; the car made an annoying _DDIINNG _noise when I did. I opened the back door and, carefully and gently, placed her in the back seat. "There's water in my bag." Paige said in a hoarse whisper. I nodded and took the water from her bag. I was confused when I saw a seris of wepons but I guessed she wasn't in a state to be asked questions. "Just splash it on my face," Paige said, so soft that I could barely hear her. I smirked and did what I was told. I saw a cloth in the seat and took it. Paige blinked. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked softly, all though her words weren't that soft. I put some water on the the cloth; I put wiped some blood of her, then I put some more water on the cloth, floded it and put it on her fore head.

Paige smiled weakly and whispered, "Thanks, Prowl." The way she said my name just...made my spark flutter. I smiled back and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. I shut the door and got into the front seat. I put the keys into the key hole and the car roared to life. Then I froze when I remembered something very improtant:

I don't know how to drive.

Slag.

"What's the matter?" Paige croaked from the back seat.

I try to come up with an explaintion; since she _does _think I'm human. _Yes, I don't know how to drive, sorry._ "Nothing." I say. Paige stares at me. "Just, take some rest." Paige nodded and closed her eyes. I then remembered the the Christmas when Soundwave had made me and the others into humans and the whole...'Driving ' thing. I shook my head and decided to wing it.

I pulled out of the spot on the curb and drove home. Amazingly, I didn't crash. I smirked to myself as I parked Paige's car on the road above the base. I stopped the car and took her bag. I walked to the back and picked a sleeping Paige into my arms. Her head rested in my chest plate, making my blush all over again. I walked into the base, as if nothing ever happened. Sari glanced up at me and her mouth fell open. Sari saw me in my human form befor; she must be shocked to see me holding bleeding girl. "Oh my God!" Sari exclaimed, standing up. All optics went over to me.

"Prowl," Jazz said to me. "What the Pit are you doin'? !" I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you guys, too." I say sarcisticly. Then I got serious. "Ratchet," I say as Ratchet came in. "Take Paige into the med-bay." Ratchet looked confuesed but took Paige anyway. He and Arcee both went into the med-bay. I went back into my Autobot form. "Oh was that?" Jean asked me. I stared after Ratchet and Arcee in the med-bay. Then I said,

"Paige."

To be continued...

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! XDDD I'll put the second part up tommrow...or maybe today. I'm in a writting mood. ;) _**

**Paige: I'm I gonna die?**

**Me: I can't tell! DX**

**Paige: Grrrr! *Pouts***

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	8. Autobot's and Vampire's 2

_**Time for part two! XD Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 8: Autobot's and Vampire's 2**

* * *

_Paige's P.O.V, Four hours ago_

A black haired guy named Prowl-weird name but I like it-saved me from certain death. I had told him to leave me be but he picked me up in his arms and carried me off anyways. Now I knew how Snow White felt when Prince Charming carried her off in his horse of into the sunset. Except that Prowl carried me off throw the woods, with me bleeding to death, and rode off with me in my car.

I sensed something in Prowl; something...non-human. He wasn't from my world, that was for sure; he was to sweet. I let him carry me for two reasons: 1) I was to low on energy and 2) It just felt...right. I was drawn to him, both mentally and physically. I sighed in the back seat of my car as I pretended to sleep. I didn't even know Prowl all to well and already I think I'm in love. I pursed my lips together, afraid if I closed my eyes and fell to sleep he'd, some how, go away. And I didn't want that. Not ever. But, sadly, it was against they laws of the Midnight World, my world, to fall in love with a human. But since when did rules stop me? I questioned myself this question when the car came to a stop. My chest was on fire. I moaned in the seat couson, my voice muffled. "It'll be alright, Paige," Prowl whispered to me as he picked me up in his arms again. "You'll be alright."

I pressed my face into his chest, causing him to blush. He shook his head and walked to his house. I didn't open my eyes because the beat of his heart was so...warming. Almost somfroting to me. It was like music without any lyrics. _Good God that's cheesy. _I thought. To make it sound less cheesy, I made up lyrics to the music of his heart. _Your heart beats against my soul/ The rain of this storm can't drown it out... _Nope, that just made it cheesier. I sighed through my teeth silently. "Oh my God!" I girls voice came into my ears. Suddenly I started to feel...tired.

Prowl said something after that but my ears were ringing loudly; like the annoying school bell. Prowl lifted me to someone and I was being held in, what felt like, a metal hand. I was confused by this but my body felt to numb and so did my brain. I felt like I was in a dark sea of nothingness-and I was in it. I guessed that I was in one of those coma states where you go to a weird place in your mind. I fought back the sea with the strength I had, without making any physical movements. I think. I was too numb to say.

I was suddenly to tired to fight of the dark sea and let myself relax in it. I sunk like a rock in it; I floated around in the water lazily, I closed my eyes in my state of mind and let myself be tossed around in the dark sea. I felt so...free. Like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I was not aware of what was going on in the reality...

* * *

_Present, my P.O.V_

"How the Pit did this happen?" Ratchet grumbled that for the sixth time. Arcee hovered behind him, she sensed that something was...wrong with this femme. She couldn't quite place it; she just...had a feeling. Arcee shook her helm has Ratchet, carefully, took the wood out of Paige's chest. Paige grunted in pain and shifted in her spot. Arcee smiled. "Look, Ratchet," Arcee said, pointing to Paige. "She's waking up." Ratchet glanced down at Paige and smiled.

Paige rubbed her head. "What...happened?" She muttered. She glanced down at her chest; there was a huge series of bandages around her chest. "Crap, now I remember." She mused She looked up at them and her eyes widened. "What hell are you guys supposed to be?" Paige asks them. Ratchet's smile disappeared. "Your welcome for savin' your life." Ratchet scoffed at her. Arcee shot him a look and said to Paige, "I'm Arcee and this is Ratchet." Paige blinked three times. "Where's Prowl?" Paige demanded them. Arcee frowned slightly. "He's outside." She said. Paige nodded. "What are you guys?" She asked. Arcee and Ratchet both shared a _'Who should tell?_' kind of look. Paige just sat there, confused, until Ratchet started explaining it to her.

Paige listened to their story for about twenty minutes before she asked, "So Prowl isn't human, now is he?" Ratchet and Arcee shook their helms. Paige could feel a smile cross her face. _The rules didn't say anything about a Midnight Worlder falling in love with a alien robot, now did they? _She thought. Ratchet ridged an optic but shook his helm never the less. "Your strong, kid," Ratchet said. Paige glanced up, crocking an eye brow. "Huh?" Arcee smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "You recovered all your injures very fast; faster then any Cybertrioan or orangic could!"

Ratchet nodded in agreement. Paige bit her lip and decided to change the subject. "So," she said. "Are guys together or somethin'" Arcee and Ratchet face plates flushed. "No!" They both said at the same time, yet the didn't sound like they meant it. Page smirked. "Suuurre. You keep tellin' yourselves that." Ratchet rolled his optics at Paige and tried his best to feel less embrassed by this.

Arcee glanced at Ratchet secretly. Ever since the day they had met, Arcee felt...feeling towards him. She realized that her was usually cranky, yes, but she just couldn't stop her spark from fluttering when she saw him. _Maybe I should have said yes. _Arcee thought. She vented a sigh in a Lala land way. Paige smirked at this and shook her head. Then she realized that she needed to see Prowl.

"I wanna see Prowl." Paige demanded.

Ratchet nodded slightly, he stepped outside and sticked his helm out. "Hey, guys!" He shouted. "Paige is up!" Everyone walked into the med-bay at once. But the first bot Paige saw was a black and gold one. _Now how does that seem so familiar? _Paige pondered that this for a while-until she saw the visor. "Prowl?" She muttered. Prowl gave her a small smile and nodded. Paige smirked. "You weren't kidding when you said were unusual." She said. Prowl smirked and said, "I'm just glad your alright, Paige." Paige smiled at him and turned her attention to the other A-bot's. "Who are you guys?" She asks them. Optimus smiled gently. "I'm Optimus Prime," he said. "And this is Sari; Bumblebee, Jean, Jazz, Bulkhead and I think you know Ratchet, Arcee and Prowl already." Paige gave him a sight nod and flipped the hair out of her eyes. "So," she said. "Your all robots?" They all nodded except for Jean. "I'm techno-organic." Sari pipped up.

_Maybe I should tell 'em. _Paige thought. _After all, they _did _save my life and, plus, the rules didn't say anything about telling robots and a techno-no organic, now did they? _Paige pondered at if she should or not. Then she came to a decision. She said,

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

_Paige's P.O.V_

"And that's all there is." I finished explaining to the Autobot's about vampire's and stuff. Jean just stared at me, as if trying to remember something. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I had seen her before; like in a picture or on the street. I shrugged and my gaze drifted to Sari. "If your a vampire," Sari said, "then how come your not being turned into ashes by the sun?" I sighed and shook my head. "Vampire's are not like that at all," I say. "We can go out into the sunlight; roll in around garlic, skip across water, swim in holy-water and dance in front of cross'" Sari tilted her head to the side slightly. "What 'bout Dracula?" She asked. "Dracula is a myth used to scare children," I say simply. "Humans have been twisting and turning are races' culture into something mythical and made us look like horrible beings." Now I remember why people are so hung up on the Dark Times.

Sari opened her mouth to say something but I said, "And we can't change into bats." Sari closed her mouth to say anything more. "What about witch's and stuff," Bumblebee said. "What about them?" I shook my head. "Everything in the stories and movies are totally fiction." I replied. Bumblebee nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "If your a vampire," Bulkhead said suddenly. "Where's your fangs?" I smirked. I was hoping someone would ask me that question. I opened my mouth into a smile, showing my fangs, making a hissing sound for affect. Bulkhead's optics widened and he gulped. I laughed and closed my mouth.

Suddenly a low vibration could be heard. It sounded like it was coming from my pocket. I glanced down and pulled out my phone. It was Ronnie. "Who's Ronnie?" Jean asked, as if she read my thoughts. I smiled. "A witch friend." I say casually. I pressed 'talk' on the phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "-_Paige? Where the hell are you? ! I went to the woods but all we saw was blood! Are you okay?_-" Ronnie said in one, long, ramble of a sentence.

I sighed figures Ronnie would go look for me. "Yeah, I'm okay, Ronnie," I said as I glanced up at the Autobot's. "I'm just with some...friends." I add. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Prowl was smiling. Ronnie didn't say anything for a while, then she said, "-_Okay...Did ya find anything?_-" I was about to say no but then I remembered Grace. "Yeah," I say. "-_Great! What is it?_-" She asked. I glanced up at the Autobot's; they were awaiting my answer, too. "Keller," I say finally. "Keller has a little sister, Grace." Ronnie didn't say anything. "And she tried to kill me." I added. "-_Oh my God,_-" she muttered. "_-That's why there was blood._-" She added. "Yep," I say. "-_Holy crap! Paige, are you okay? !_-" I laughed slightly; it was funny to hear Ronnie's soft voice say crap.

"Yes, Ronnie, I'm okay." I reassured her. I heard her breath a sigh of relief from the other end of the line. "-_Is that Paige? Is she alright?_-" Kyle's voice floated from the back-round. I guessed they were at the Sunlight Circle in town. _"-Yes, she decided to stay alive today._-" Ronnie said to Kyle. I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard Ronnie say that. "-_Gotta go, Paige, one of the new borns is acting up again._-" She told me. "'Kay, later." "-_Late-HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! See ya!_-" She hung up. I took the phone from my ear and gave it a weird stare. "What was that?" Bumblebee asked.

I glanced up at them again while pressing the 'end' button on the phone. "That," I said, "was a mission gone wrong."

* * *

_Grace's P.O.V_

"Did you get our agents, Grace?" My brother, Keller, asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck in a sheepish way. "Yeah," I say, I really did not want to talk about this. "I didn't, exactly, get the agents back..." Keller vented a sigh while shaking his ash black head. "Oh, Grace," he said. "That's such a shame but I know you wouldn't leave without having _something _accompished." That's my brother; calm and assertive. I have never seen him freak out at someone in my entire life, he always looks on the bright side. Even though he's on the dark side of this whole thing.

I smiled, it's like he can read my mind. _Oh yeah, _I thought. _He can. _I smiled and walked up to him. "I managed to get rid of one of those damn Sunlight pests'." I said. Keller beamed at me, taking my hand. "That's my sis." He said proudly. He did a little twirl with me. I smiled at Keller. He's a nice guy and all but he's not a damn Sunlight pests'. _Thank God for that! _I thought. Keller's smile got a bit brighter.

"Yes," he said, "thank God!" We laughed a little for a while. "Now, Grace," he said. "How's about you go fetch some more of your team and give the pests' something to cry about?" I smiled. "As you wish, Keller." I said. Yes he's a nice guy but don't EVER get one his bad side. The last time someone did that all that was left of him was his foot. _Half of his foot. _I corrected myself. I walked out of the little corridor and went to my teams quarters. I loved my brother, I didn't want him any other way. My team, made up of werewolves and vampire's, were in a room that they shared. "Okay, team," I say as I enter. They look up, stop what their doing and stand up. "Time to give some trouble to Sunlight." I said. They all smiled and the wolves hollowed with excitement.

I smiled at their enthusiasm. "Prefect," I mutter. I motioned for them to follow me. "C'mon," I say. "Time to go!" They all run out of the ware-house. I smiled as they all brushed past me. I turned on my heel and walked after them "The damn Sunlighters won't know what hit 'em." I muttered to myself. I couldn't stop smiling at the memory of Paige's dying body in the autmn ground. For some reason, it amused me.

But, for some reason, I felt like Paige was still alive...

* * *

**_DUNDUNDUN! *Thunder crashs in the sky* This ain't good! O-O_**

**Paige: So, I didn't die!**

**Me: Nope!**

**Paige: Yes! **

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	9. Attack!

_**OK, time to see what's gonna happen when Grace and them attack! DUNDUN! O-O Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 9: Attack!**

* * *

Ronnie sighed as she slumped in her chair, arms crossed. "What a day," Ronnie muttered to herself. She twirled her finger around in a circle, causing green like dust to appear. She smiled at it and twirled her finger some more. Ronnie was wearing white fingerless gloves; a green t-shirt that had a white kitty-cat on it, tight jeans, black and white sneakers and a black belt around her waist. Ronnie doodled in her note-book with her pink, sparkly, pen out of boredom.

The witch vented a sigh, resting her cheek on her fist. She kicked her feet lazily at nothing on the ground. Then she heard a low, steady rumble from outside. "Huh?" She gasped, glanced up at her window. She saw a herd of werewolves headed towards the Sunlight Circle building. "What the hell?" She said, standing up. "What's up, Ron?" Spencer asked her. Ronnie pointed to the window and said, "What's going on?" Spencer followed her point and paled. "Oh my God," he murmured. He spun around, cupping his hand over his mouth, yelling, "EVERYBODY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" They all stopped what they were doing, froze in place for a moment, before screaming in terror and running around like a chicken without a head. Ronnie rolled her eyes at him. "Way to calm everyone down, Spencer." Spencer pursed his lips together sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled. Kyle and some other people jogged up to them.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Outside," Ronnie said. "Look." Kyle and his sister, Alexis, looked out the window. Alexis gasped. "It must be Keller!" Alexis said. Kyle nodded at his sister. "Your smart, sis." He said. But Ronnie shook her head. "No," she said. "No, this can't be the work of Keller." Alexis shuffled her feet slightly. Then Ronnie caught a glimpse of a girl with long black hair out of the corner of her eye. Then she remembered what Paige had told her about Keller having a sister... Ronnie's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. All eyes went to her. "What is it, Ronnie?" Kyle asked her.

Ronnie said, "It's Keller's sister, Grace! Paige told me about her!" A series of hollows could be heard outside. Alexis wrapped her arms around Kyle's in fear. Kyle glanced down and said, "I don't care if we're dealing with Bambie and Thumper, lets get 'em!" Spencer smirked with a nod. "Hey," Ronnie said, "lets not leave Paige outta this." They nodded and Spencer and the others rounded up some of the others to help. Ronnie took her cell phone from her pocket. More hollows could be heard. Closer this time. "Crap," she muttered. Ronnie quickly dialed Paige's number and held it up to her ear. _C'mon, pick up! Pick up! Pick up! _Ronnie pleaded silently in her head. More hollows. Ronnie chewed her lip as the phone rang in her ear. _C'mon, Paige! Pick up!_

"-_Hello?_-"

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Paige? Oh, thank, God! Someones attacking Sunlight! We need your-"

**_CRASH!_**

The line went dead.

* * *

"Ronnie? Hello? What's going on? Ronnie!" Paige shrieked into the phone. Paige took the phone from her ear and stared at the glowing blue screen in silence as it cast a blue ghostly shadow on her chin. "What happened?" Jean asked. Paige, Jean, Sari and them were all in the make shift living room. Paige shut the phone closed and turned her head to face Jean, her face was fear stricken.

"Ronnie," Paige said. "Somethings wrong at Sunlight and I think Ronnie's in trouble." When Paige heard the words 'And I think Ronnie's in trouble' come out of her mouth, she went to 'danger' mode. She stuffed the phone into her pocket and jumped off the couch gracefully. "We're coming with you," Prowl declared, standing up. Paige turned to him and shook her head. "No," she said. "No, you can't." Bumblebee ridged an optic. "And why not?" Bumblebee asked. Paige folded her arms across her chest and shook her head again. "Because," she said. "Your robotic weapons are useless to my kind." Sari grinned and said, "We got wood and stuff." Paige shook her head for the third time. "We need more then that," she said. "Its an entire team of vampire's and werewolves."

Sari paled slightly and slouched in her bean-bag chair. "Oh," Paige unfolded her arms and said, "I have to do this alone." Paige turned on her heel on started to walk out, until she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned her head around to become face-to-face with Prowl's human form. "I'm going with you," he hissed. "Whether you like or not, Paige. Not after what happened last time you went out alone." Paige glanced down at her feet for a moment, before looking back up at Prowl. Se vented a heavy sigh. "Fine," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "You win." Prowl smirked at her while everyone stood up. "But of any of you die its not my fault." She added.

Everyone nodded and transformed. "Your going to hell for this, Prowl," Paige hissed in his ear. Prowl just chuckled at her and transformed. Paige ran up to her car and hopped in. They all drove away from the base, Paige giving them directions to Sunlight. They drove for an fairly amount of time before they came up to a brownish, red, ware house. They transformed and Paige slammed the door of her silver SUV, putting her hands in her pockets.

"_This _is _Sunlight_?" Bumblebee asked.

Paige turned around to face the hyper bot. "Don't judge," she said and began to run into the building. Crashing and hollows and fighting could be heard inside. Paige speed up. "C'mon! Hurry!" she shouted from behind. "Well some us us don't run at a million miles an hour!" Ratchet restored. Paige didn't respond. A blood-and energon-curlting scream filled the November air. Paige ran faster. "RONNIE!" Paige screamed as she shook the handle of the ware house. Prowl ran behind her. "Damn it! Its friggin' locked!" Paige growled, jiggling the handle. "Let me try!" Sari volunteered.

Paige blinked. "How could you-?"

Sari speared her her finger apart and the palm of her hand opened up to revile the Cybertroian parts beneath her skin. A glow came from the centre of it."Stand back," Sari cautioned as the glow turned into a some what orb. Paige did as she was told. Sari fired at the door. Which made a loud,

**_BOOM!_**

Sari smiled sweetly. "How's that?" She asked. Paige grinned. "Perfect," she mused, then darted inside. "RONNIE!" Paige yelled. There, in the safe house, chaos was all around. People were fighting; bleeding, dying, etc... Paige saw Grace pinning Ronnie to the ground, an iron dagger held high in the air. Paige leaped into action to save her childhood friend. "**_NO!_**" Paige screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Grace and Ronnie to look up. Ronnie grinned at she struggled to get free from Grace's grasp. "Paige!" Ronnie shouted in excitement. Grace's eyes widened in shock. "Your," she stammered. "You-r...alive? !" Paige smirked. "Now," Paige said. She gritted her teeth and pounced. "Get. Off. My best friend. NOW!" Paige pinned Grace to the ground. Grace yelled out in surprise as she was pinned down to the ground. The Autobots watched in awe. "Why are you here? !" Paige demanded through her teeth, throwing the iron dagger to the ground.

Grace stared at Paige, as if she had seen a ghost. "Well?" Paige growled, digging her fingers into Grace's shoulders, causing her to grunt in pain. "Answer me!" Ronnie got up from her pinned spot shakily. Ronnie's brown puppy like eyes darted from Grace and Paige's battle, to the chaos around her and to the robots. She gasped when she saw the robots; making attemps to fight back the intruders. She blinked twice, then again, then muttered, "What the hell are those?" She saw two girls; one looked around twenty with long red hair and the other one looked about sixteen with red hair tied in small pigtails. Her skin reminded Ronnie of cinnamon.

Paige growing annoyed with Grace; with the black haired vampire just staring at Paige. "Oh, for the love of, God!" Paige exclaimed, tightening her grip on Grace, causing her to yelp. "Will you just answer the damn question!" Grace snapped out of her state and answered, "I'm here 'cause Keller told me to," Paige let out an angry sigh. "Keller," she muttered. "Why is it always that damn Keller? !" Grace snorted, turning her eyes away from her. "Hell if I know," Grace scoffed. Paige's grip got even tighter on Grace, causing her to yelp again. "Leave," Paige hissed in Grace's face. "Now, bastard." Grace glared daggers at Paige, putting her face up in a snarl. "And what if I don't?" She retorted. Paige smirked and turned her head over her shoulders. "Sari!" She called. Sari glanced up from the ending brawl she had with a werewolf. Paige made a gesture with her head to came over. Sari did as she was told. "Who the hell is that? A girl scout?" Sari put her hands on her hips, glaring deathly at Grace. "What is it?" Paige smirked as she side glared at Grace. "Do your techno-organic thingy again." Sari grinned and did as she was told.

Paige knew the blast wouldn't kill Grace; but it would hurt her, bad. And Grace knew it, too. Grace's face had turned more white then it previously was. "Are you gonna leave or do we have ta give you a wound that you will remember for a _long _time." Paige said, still smirking. Sari was confused but didn't ask any questions. Grace made an angry sigh and yelled, "GUYS! TIME TA GO!" They all stopped like statues, staring in disbelief for a moment, then took off like a chicken without a head.

Bumblebee blinked, confused. "What the pit was that about?" Bumblebee exclaimed. Paige shrugged. "Who cares? Its over." Spencer said. Spencer had dried blood on his jeans and yellow t-shirt and new blood on his face; elbow, etc. Jean winced as more blood-faced Sunligters arose from the ground. Ronnie and Paige smiled at each other and Ronnie pulled her un-hugilble friend into one. Paige groaned as her friend did, only making Ronnie laugh, sperateing. Then Ronnie gave her a serious look that Paige had never seen before, not once in hrt life. "Now," Ronnie said.

"What's with the Autobots?"

* * *

**_YAY! Its done! XD OK, I know, it doesn't have the BEST ending in the world but its better then nothing, right? XP The next chappie I'll go back to more cute Optimus' akward momentos with Jean! :3_**

**Optimus: Please don't! *waves servos around***

**Jean: *Giggles* **

**Optimus: *Blushs***

**Me: Haha I'm doin' it anyways!**

_**Well, while Optimus pouts and blushs, Review!**_

_**XD**_


	10. Optimus' Drug

_**YAY! More Optimus fluff moments with Jean! XD Enjoy!**_

**Optimus: What?**

**Me: O_O Uh oh! **

**Optimus: What is this? *Begins to read chappie***

**Me: WAIT! OPTIMUS! DON'T! ((O_O)) *Waves arms around in a panic***

**Optimus: *Finshs reading and glares at me* LOVE DOC! DDDDDDX**

**Me: Uh oh! O_O Sorry! Gotta run! *Bolts for the door***

**Optimus: GET BACK HERE!**

_**Disclaimer: I-DON'T-OWN-TFA! *Yelps as Optimus nears with his...AXE? ! O_O*Yeesh, he really doesn't like this chappie! O-o**_

**Soulmates; Chapter 10: Optimus' Drug**

* * *

Optimus watched Jean in silent admiration, again. Optimus just couldn't help; it was almost addicting to stare. It was just...the way she laughed; they she flipped her bangs out of her eyes, the way she did...well..._everything_. Jean was sprawled out on the couch, the novel she was reading in her hands. She was kicking her feet lazily in the air, focused on her book. The Prime sighed as he glanced back at the TV.

Jean hummed a song she heard on the radio once; 'Your Love is My Drug' by Ke$ha...she thinks. Jean shrugs and turns the page, still humming to herself, causing Optimus to turn his helm to she what the humming was about and smiled. He sighed as Jean flipped the page again with her index finger, bringing her legs to the concrete couch. He pursed his lips together as she placed her book-mark to the page she was on and paced it on the table in front of her. She sat up and smiled her sparkly smile at him, saying, "Hi, Optimus." Prime smiled back at her, repelling, "Hi, Jean." Jean giggled as her smile sparkled in the November sunlight as she jumped down from her spot on the couch, walking over to him. Prime couldn't help but blush as Jean approached him, her eyes shining.

Jean leaned on his leg, resting her chin on his knee. She put her hands on her cheeks, her elbows resting on his knee, too. With another giggle-Optimus' blushing was to the max now-she said, "Are you okay, Optimus?" Prime looked away for a second, trying to calm himself down and looked back at her with a slight nod. "Yeah, I-I'm alright." Jean gave him a look, grinning, "Ooookkkaay," she stretched. She giggled some more as she, taking one hand from her cheek, traced the details on his silver leg. Now Optimus's face was officially looked like a roast beef. Jean knew that the young Prime had a crush on her; she liked to see how he would react to her flirting. She thought it was cute to see him so...vulnerable. "Your entire face plate looks like an apple!" Jean giggled. _Frag. _Optimus cursed in his mind. He groaned slightly as he rolled his optics at himself. "Tell me something I don't already know," he mumbled under his breath, trying his best to stop blushing.

Still smiling, Jean lifted herself off the ground; she climbed onto his leg, she took hold of his servo, thrusting herself off his leg, she climbed up his servo and she sat herself on his shoulder plate. Optimus, finally stopped blushing, watched her curiously with a confused expression. Jean rested her head on his cheek, grinning the whole time. "Its cute." Jean added, looking into his optics. Jean's heart soared like a bird as she did. Jean loved Optimus, too. Heat threatened to rise to his cheeks but it never came. His spark felt as if it was going to explode his spark chamber. It was almost amazing on how Optimus loved Jean; he loved the faint twinkle in her eyes when she rose in the morning, her smile over powered the beaming sun with no doubt, her hair could beat a fire in a red contest-if there was one-her skin was more radiant then the sun. When ever she skipped into the living room in the mornings, it always made Optmus' day. He forgot about Decepticons because he felt like she could just smile at them and they would all fall and die because of her beauty. Nobody saw what Optimus could see. Not by a long shot. Without thinking, he placed his servo on her hair. Jean blinked twice, then smiled again as she took his hand, twining their fingers together. Optimus bit his lip slightly as she slid closer to him.

Another giggle came from her mouth as she saw that he was a bit shocked at this. Jean shook her head and climbed down from his shoulder plate, using his arm as a slide. She hopped off his leg with one, graceful leap to the floor. Optimus watched Jean as she walked towards the make shift kitchen, a little skip in her step. Before she disappeared into the room, she turned around to face him and blew him a kiss. She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, smiling from ear-to-ear. Jean was pretty much in love with him, too; hopefully this would show it.

Optimus stared after her, dumbfounded. _Did I just...? Did she just...? _Optimus thought, trying to collect himself. He was kind of confused...then he realized something: What if she liked him, too? It was a question that never seemed to cross his mind before. Until now. Then a big grin came over his face plate, shaking his helm to the ground with a slight chuckle coming out of his mouth plate.

Optimus was breaking one of the rules in Cybertronian law: Never fall in love with an organic_. Pit with rules_. Optimus thought to himself as the image of Jean on the night she was losing her breath flash into his processor. Jean on the floor; clutching her chest with her eyes wide, her pupils shrink, her skin turning from red, to light pink, to pale in just a nano-click. Jean... dying. Optimus shivered at the thought of her dying; his world would be an empty void in space without hearing the beautiful harmony of her laugh break through the barrios in his processor. He just couldn't live without it in his life cycle. He smiled to himself, shaking his helm again. He vented a sigh as he continued to stare off into Lala land, obviously thinking about Jean. He didn't know why he was in love with Jean, he just...did. Sure Elita One was beautiful but...now the relationship he and Elita had seemed so silly because of both Blackarachina and Jean. Elita seemed to have moved on without him. And so should he. Optimus remembered when Jean told him about the horrible nightmares she's been having but in the medibay, when she had lost her breath, she felt like...something was there to protect her; like, what humans say, an Guardian Angel. And Optimus knew who that was: Him. Optimus realized that a goofy grin had crossed his lips and chuckled at himself.

Bumblebee glanced up from his video game and grinned. "Awwww! Boss bot! You have a crush on Jean!" Bumblebee said. Optimus glared at the youngling, a little ticked. "Be quiet, Bumblebee." Optimus muttered. Bee only grinned bigger at the comment with a chuckle, returning his attention back to the game. Optimus cursed silently, so no one could hear. He gave a bitter sigh as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a can of oil from one of the cabinets Sari had given them and opened it. Jean stared up admiring at Prime while he took a sip of his drink. Jean smirked and said,

"You know, your more cute without the red on your face plate."

Optimus almost choked on his oil.

Jean laughed as he did. He turned around and faced her, optics wide. "What?' he asked, dumbfounded. Jean shook her head, chuckling. "Nothing, Optimus, nothing," she said and walked out, giggling. Jean was usually wasn't so...'flirty' but, ever since she told Sari about her slight crush on Prime, Sari had taught her how to flirt with him. Jean, being the confused woman she was, had obied this and seemed to be having fun teasing the Prime.

Optimus stared after her, a bit confused. "But she was...? Did she...? What's going on?" Optimus asked himself. He vented a sigh as he thought of a logical expiation of why Jean was acting this way:

Sari.

Optimus sighed while shaking his helm. He loved Jean, yes, but he'd rather not have the flirty moments with her. He chuckled to himself after he realized how strange that sounded in his mind. He thought back to the day he first saw Jean; curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly, in her own little dream world. _So beautiful. _Optimus thought. His goofy grin returned to his face plate as he thought it. He remembered back to the day he and Jean were outside in the crisp. fall day. He remembered the warmth of Jean's chest coming off her and onto him made him feel...well...whole. Like she was the reason he was still in on piece. Jean often would make him blush, yes, but, truthfully, it was just by her presence to make his face plate go red. Elita One could never do that just by walking into the room. Optimus remembered when Jean was in the medibay; her gaze was glazed with awe when she saw the moon and stars cover the blank dark sky of Earth as her eyes drifted to sleep. He had been scared-no_, terrified_-that Jean would either choke again or have another horrible nightmare. That's why he wanted to have someone watch her in the medibay. Mostly him though.

Optimus sighed again and walked out of the kitchen and into his own quarters. When Prime got in, he sat on his berth, his processor buzzing with Jean. He thought back to when Jean was in a coma, when she lost air, and what he and Ratchet found: Injures. On her legs and waist. What scared Optimus the most was that, the injury on her waist, was a bit mark. Optimus shivered at the thought of an animal biting into Jean's dealcit skin as if it were a snack. His finger digits rolled up into s fist in anger as he thought of some punk realising a blood-hound on poor Jean to leave for dead.

Little did he know, that both his explanations were wrong.

Optimus took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down a little. He shook his helm and lied down on his berth. The glowing sun started to lose its glow as it set over the horizon, turning into a dull red shade in the sky, exploding into his room. He sighed-for what felt like the hundredth time that day-as his optics slightly felt heavy. He smiled to himself as he rolled over on his side. Even though it was still to early for recharge, it wouldn't hurt to shut his optics for a little while...

The dull red in room faded as the sun lowered it self slowly out of the sky, making room for the moon to shine. Optimus blinked his optics shut as he felt the need for recharge. He thought of Jean again, only this time, it was everything about her. She was like a drug to him; with every dose he became more and more addicted to it. It almost felt like a crime. Jean was just so beautiful to him. He wished the world could see what he saw in her: beauty. Sure she was organic but since when did that matter? After all, opposites attrach. It all sounded so corny to him as he fell into deep recharge but it was how he felt about her. No one could change that.

Optimus was drunk.

With Jean.

* * *

**_*Pants as Optimus searches for me*_**

**_OK, I don't have much time till Optimus finds me so I'm just gonna say what I wanna say: 1) I won't be able to update since I'm going away to Girl Scout camp this weekend so don't be surprised if I don't update in a long while, its cuz I'm at camp. 2) Don't worry guys! Chapter 24 in Soulmates is comin'! XD and 3) I know this is kinda corny but its juts how sweet ol' Optimus feels 'bout Jean! Your free to awwww! :3_**

**Optimus: Where are you? !**

**Me: *Whispers* Uh oh! *Ducks head down* He's getting closer! O-O**

**Optimus: Are you here? !**

**Readers: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, LOVE DOC! O-O**

**Me: *Yelps as Optimus finds me* SEE YA GUYS!**

**Optimus: GET BACK HERE! DX**

_**While Optimus is hunting me down, review!**_

_**XD**_


	11. Night Out

_**I'm back! XD Did ya miss me? *Circet noises and cough noises in the background* O-O Gee, thanks you guys! DX Anyway, it is time for-wait for it-BUMBLEBEE AND SARI TO FEEL THE LOVE! XDDD OH YEAH! XDDDDDDDDDDD**_

**Bumblebee&Sari: WHAT? ! *Confused expressions* o_O**

**Optimus: *Grins* I'll leave you alone for today, Love Doc**

**Me: YAY! :3**

**Bulkhead: _I_ missed ya, Love Doc! **

**Me: AWWWW! Thanks, Bulky! :3 *Gives him hug around the neck* **

**Bulkhead: *Hugs back real careful so not to squish me* Your welcome! XD**

**Ratchet: O_o Wait. You were gone? ;)**

**Me: DX Oh shut-up! DX Don't you have some medical stuff to do?**

**Ratchet: Heh heh**

**Paige: Why the hell are your readers reading this? Shouldn't they be like reading the chapter right now or something? O.o**

**Prowl: Paige has a point**

**Me: Your only sayin' that cuz you LOOOOVVE HER! XDDD**

**Readers: AWWWW, Prowl! :3333**

**Prowl: Don't you guys have a story to read or something? DX**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA **_

**Bumblebee: We know that, smart aft! DX**

**Me: Hey! This is my screen time! DX**

**Bee: Fine! *Walks out of the room***

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 11: Night Out**

* * *

_Sari's P.O.V_

"God, its _freezing_!" Paige complains as she hugs herself. It was day two with Paige and the other Sunlight peoples at the base and already she could be crowned the Queen of Cursing or something; she's worse then Ratchet! I blinked twice at her; she was sitting on the couch, hugging herself for warmth. "Don't you have some sort of vampire heating thingy or something like that?" I ask her, Paige looks up at me with a 'What the hell does that mean?' kind of expression and I just shrug, as if she had the answers. Paige gives me a long hard stare and said, finally, "Like I said first day I was here: Everything that you see in movies and stuff, is a friggin' lie."

Paige shivers as a gust of atumn wind brezzes in from an open window. "Can somebody _please _close that damn window!" Optimus gawked at her slightly, got up and closed the window. Prime hated her cursing just as much as I did. Paige saw his gawking and said, "I'm sorry, guys, I'm just...that way," Optimus nodded, as if he understood-which both of us knew he didn't-and sat back down. Paige sighed and gazed to the wall, a guilty look on her face. She looked as if she was...remembering something. I sighed and sat back in my seat. I glanced up at Bumblebee, my best friend.

I sighed as he watched the TV; a race was on. Bumblebee grinned as a red car passed another car and got to third place. I think the guy that drove the cars name was Tony...something. Bee seemed to like this guy, I'm not sure why but he did. I sighed as the race went to commercial and Bee picked up the remote with a sigh of his own. "Boring!" he said, switching the channel. Ronnie glanced up at Bumblebee and let out a small groan. "Again, Bumblebee?" Ronnie grumbled. Bumblebee shrugged and said, "What? Its on commercial," Ronnie just rolled her eyes with a huff. I couldn't help but grin. Alexis played with her blond locks as she stared at the TV in silence. Alexis had crystal blue eyes; long, blond hair that was had ringlets in the back, wearing a rose red Bench sweater, tight jeans, heelless black boots that went to her knees and had on silver hoop earrings. She didn't look like a shape shifter at all. But Alexis had told me that her entire family was made up of shape shifters and that she had strong ties with some sort of Silver Claw thing that was, apparently, high up in the big time and stuff like that.

Ever since we met Paige, our whole lives have been turned upside down. Prowl, Optimus and Arcee seemed to gotten used to it but the rest of us were still _VERY _confused with this all. Jean, of course, was the most confused with the past events with this. But Paige, Ronnie, Spencer, Kyle, Alexis, etc seemed to take this as...normal. I guess 'normal' in defined by something that you go through every day.

I suddenly realized that I was staring at Bumblebee. I hadn't even realized I even glanced at him until I was pulled out of my thoughts of Bee saying, "Uhhh, Sari?" I bit my lip, heat rising to my cheeks as I looked away hastily. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. Bumblebee pursed his lips together, looking back at the TV. Alexis and Ronnie giggled to each other while Paige and Jean smirked at me. I just mouthed, 'Shut-up' at them but that only made them break into snickers. Arcee gave me a, 'Aw, that's sweet' kinda look and I just glared at her. I saw that Bumblebee was getting silently teased by the guys, too, mouthing, 'Shut-up' at them, too. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV screen. I was begging to question my friendship with Bumblebee; I felt that...there was more. More in our relationship. More in our...everything. Ever since I got this upgrade, I turned into a teenager and Bumblebee has been acting...strange since then.

I was kinda worried about him actually since he didn't play his video game as much; didn't play pranks on Prowl or Ratchet anymore or do anything..._Bumblebee_. I glanced up at a red faced Bumblebee whom crossed his servos across his chest plate with a huff. I smirked slightly as I did the same - without the huff though. I slumped in my chair, getting rid of my smirk and stared at the TV, Bee doing the same, his cheeks hinting red. I couldn't help but feel that our friendship was hanging by on a cliff and that romance was pushing it off. I wondered if I should let the romance push the friendship off the cliff...

"Whatcha thinking of, Sari?"

I glanced up from behind me from the sound of Alexis' voice. Alexis had a grin on her face the size of Detroit. I shook my head. "Nothin', Alex." Alexis gave me a look, still grinning. She nodded her head towards Bumblebee adding, "Are you sure?" I gawked at her, hiding my blushing. "No," I grumbled in response. Ronnie covered her mouth in a attempt to stop laughing at this.

It didn't work.

Ronnie and Alexis' faces were red with laughter. I rolled my eyes at them saying, "Yeah, go ahead! Laugh it up!" I didn't exactly get why they would laugh every time Bee and me had a...'moment' together. I let out a sigh of frustration as I slumped further in my seat on the couch. I could feel big blue optics on me. I glanced up at my 'friend'. He didn't even bother to look away. "What?" I said, crocking my head. Bee grinned slightly as he held out his hand for me to jump on.

"C'mon." He instructed.

"What?"

"Trust me."

I couldn't argue.

So I did as I was told. Bumblebee smiled as he got up and walked outta the base. I was confused. Where was he taking me? "Bee," I ask. "Where are you going?" Bumblebee glanced down at me, still smiling. "I wanna show ya somethin'." He answered. So I let him take me where ever it was he was taking me to. Finally, we reached an alley and he set me down. Before I could say anything, a glowing blue light surrounded Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" I shriek, covering me eyes. When the light dies down, I put down my hands and look at my best friend.

But he wasn't there.

No, instead, in his place, was a teenage guy that had the same skin as me; brown hair, a yellow cap that held it in, the cap had small horns on the top, he had on a yellow t-shirt that had a black strip going down the side, a black unzipped hoddie over it, black baggy jeans, yellow knee and elbow pads on, black and white sneakers, fingerless yellow gloves and he had those Autobot blue eyes...they were like...

"Bumblebee?"

"Yep."

It _was _Bumblebee.

I recognized that voice anywhere.

I smiled and gave him a playful push. "How the pit did you _do _that, Bumblebee?" Bee made tsking noises as he shook his head. "Hey," he said. "Watch the language!" I laughed as we hugged. He felt so..._real_. "How did you do this, Bee?" I ask him again. He chuckled as we parted, smiling. "I...my have...sorta...'borrowed' something from Ratchet..." He mumbled sheepishly. I frowned at him, hands on my hips. "You mean you _stole _something from Ratchet!" I exclaim as I glare at his innocent smile. " 'Stole' is such I strong word," Bee says. "I like 'borrow better." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. He took my hand and lead me out of the alley, he never stopped grinning. I glanced up at the sky; it was getting dark. "Where are we going now, Bee?" I ask. Bumblebee glanced over his shoulder and smiled-what else is new? We started to walk slowly as he spoke, "Some where...special," I tilted my head slightly as we walked a little slower.

I wish I could read his mind.

Soon we were walking side by side, down the streets. Finally, we reached an arcade. I recognized it; its the arcade me and Bumblebee go to all the time. "Bee," I say. "We come her every day, what's so special about it tonight?" Bee turned over his shoulder, still smiling, stopping at the front door. "Cause," he said, "its just me and you." I felt heat rise to my cheeks at once. He pulled me in and, without even realizing it, our hands were put together. I didn't even notice until we came over to the ping-pong table. Heat came to Bee's cheeks when he noticed. "Heh heh. Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I-Its okay!" I exclaim as he separates our hands in a hast. I felt an empty void when he did. He reached for a paddle and handed me one as he got a ball. "Let's play," Bee said, tossing the ball up and down in the air. I nodded as I took the paddle, going to the other side of the table. Me and BB started playing the game for a couple of minutes, until Bumblebee got...bored. "Let's play a different game, Sari," he sad, putting down his paddle. I smirked at him taunting, "Your just mad 'cause your losing!" Bumblebee made a face and said, "I am not!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the mini basket-ball hoops. We played some other games for awhile until we left at 7:46 PM. The wind started to pick up and I shivered in the cool, crisp fall night. I hugged myself tight as I shivered.

"Hey," Bumblebee said, seeing my shivers. "Are you okay?" I nodded, my teeth chattering. "Y-Ye-es," I shivered. I was lying. Another cool wind picked up and made me shiver again. "You look kinda cold." He said, seeing through my lie. "M-M-aybe," I shivered. "B-But it-s n-not that ba-d." Bumblebee shook his head and slid off his hoddie. Wait. What? Bee, without a word, wrapped his hoddie around me. "There," he said. "Now you won't freeze you aft off." I started to protest but I was too cold to. I glanced down at the hoddie and wrapped it tighter around myself, it felt so warm. "Thanks," I say quietly. Bumblebee just grinned in response and kept walking down the street. The temperature began to drop as time went on. Even Bee's warm hoddie was losing to the cold, I was shivering all over again.

"Slag," he mumbled.

"What?'

Your cold again."

"So? Its no my fault."

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

"I hate seein' ya all cold and stuff."

I blushed.

And so did he.

We walked in awkward silence for a minute before his hoddie started to fail keeping me warm. Bumblebee didn't seem to be cold, I wonder why...oh yeah, because he's not human. But neither am I-sorta-so, why wasn't I warm? I was taken out out of these thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my and pull me towards somebody. I yelped in surprise as that said someone did. I expected Bumblebee to start yelling at the perv who was taking me but there was silence. I opened my eyes-since I'd closed them-and looked up. Bumblebee. _He _was the one pulling me. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find any words to fit in my mouth. He just...pulled me closer towards his chest. I just stared at him. Awed. He glanced down at me, probably feeling my gaze and gave me one of his famous warm, gentle smiles. "There," he says. "_Now _you won't freeze your aft off."

I felt it was more then keeping me warm.

Although, it was surprisingly comforting to be this close to BB. He felt...safe. I could catch his sent, too, he smelled like a boy; kind of like AX and I could catch the faint smell of motor oil off him, too. Heat threatened to rise to my cheeks but it never came. I felt...relaxed now, like he pulled me this close to him for over a million times. Which we didn't. He guided me down the street towards the base, people were glanced at us as we walked by; kids giggled, teens started making comments to their friends, adults shook their heads and elderly people gawked at us. _Tough crowd. _I thought. Bumblebee just stared straight ahead, ignoring all the people that passed us all together. I smirked slightly at him and looked in his direction. He felt so...warm. I could feel his spark in his chest giving me warmth. I couldn't help but rest my head on his chest, it felt so warm. Finally I couldn't hear people any more, it was just me, Bumblebee and the wind.

I was drawn to him; kinda like a magent. I felt so safe and secure in this mechs arms. It was the most greatest feeling in the entire world to be here, wrapped in his arms. The world around me felt like it was melting away and me and Bumblebee were the only ones in it. Corny, I know but still...that's how it all feels. Then we turned into an alley, I didn't know why we were though.

We stopped in the alley and realized that I was holding on to Bumblebee. I didn't let go. Because I didn't want to. He pressed his back to the wall as he said, "Still warm?" I nodded as I looked at him in some what awe. Bee smiled when I nodded but it faded as quickly as it came. He stared into my eyes, almost lovingly. Wait. 'Lovingly'? That wasn't like Bumblebee at all. I couldn't help but stare back into the Autobots eyes. It felt weird looking into Bumblebee's eyes; I felt like we shoulda have done this _long _ago. "Sari?" Bee whispered my name. "Yeah?" I say, my cheeks dusting a light pink. "Ya look kinda..." He looked away, without turning his head, and looked back at me. "Kinda..." He hesitated again. I frowned slightly at him, why wouldn't he just go ahead and say what he wanted to say?

"Kinda?" I repeated.

Bumblebee chewed his lip nervously-wait. Bumblebee? _Nervous_? All day this mech has been surprising me. He sighed a curse word through his teeth-human curse, by the way-and sucked in a breath and breathed out,

"...Beautiful..."

I was stunned.

Again.

Have I heard right? "W-What?" "Beautiful." A grin crossed my face at that very moment. I let out a small giggle and whispered, "Thanks," I was having a _very _good night. Bumblebee moved his head closer to mine, our fore heads touching. I lifted my head up slightly, our lips were almost together. Bee leaned down slightly, then he put his mouth on mine. _Oh, my, God. _I thought. _We're kissing. _And I had to admit, Bumblebee is a pretty good kisser, too. He put his arms under the hoddie, wrapping his arms around my waist, one hand touching my hip slightly. God I've waiting for this since the day I got the upgrade. When I got the upgrade, my teenage processor-or brain or whatever-suddenly decided that I liked Bee more then a friend and that I had a crush on him.

This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Then our lips parted amd we looked into each others eyes. Bumblebee grinned at me. "How's that? Are your lips warm?" I laughed at him. "You're such an idiot," I say. Bee gave me a jokingly hurt expression, so, I added, "And I love that." He grinned again and kissed me again.

After awhile, Bumblebee walked me to back to the plant, since I was staying over, still holding me near. "Aren't you cold?" I ask into his chest, the sent of AX and motor oil smelled so sweet now. "Nah," Bumblebee says. "I guess I'm what humans call; 'cold blooded' or somethin'." I giggle, digging my face deeper into his chest. We had decided to walk into the plant like this, so we don't have to say anything. "One less thing to do," Bee had said. And I was just fine with that. I could picture he look on their faces and face plates when we walk in: like a fish outta water. I giggled at the thought of Bulky's jaw dropping.

Then one thought popped into my head that made me tense up:

Who's gonna tell my dad?

Shit.

* * *

**_Hmmmmm, who IS gonna tell her dad? O_O Crap... Anyways, sorry about the late update! I've been kinda busy and stuff and guess what? Its almost Halloween where I live in the world! XD YAY!_**

**_*Starts to look for a hiding spot* Optimus is probably gonna start lookin' for me when I put up the next chappie..._**

**Optimus: What?**

**Me: Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Optimus: Tell me!**

**Me: Ummmm. Hey look its a squirrel! *Runs***

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	12. Halloween's Creatures

_**OK, where I am in the world, its Halloween! XDDDD So, you what that means! *Circet noises* O.o OK, if you DON'T know what it means, it means its time for a Halloween special for Left In The Dust! XDDDD I WAS gonna put a Halloween special for Soulmates but in that story, their still in summer so I couldn't, sorry! Anyway, I KNOW I put that I put in here that the month was November but how about we pretend that its October, just for this chappie, please? *Puppy dog eyes* Oh and you guys can thank Sounddrive for this! She helped me decide! *Aplause* XD Enjoy!**_

**LEFT IN THE DUST:****HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or Halloween-I don't think ANYBODY owns Halloween!**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 12: Halloween's Creatures**

* * *

"Yay! Its here!" Bunny, Ronnie's six year-old sister, exclaimed as she looked out the window. Ronnie grinned as her little sister jumped off the couch and did a little dance in front of the TV happily. "What's here, sweetspark?" Arcee asked kindly to her. Bunny stopped dancing and grinned at Arcee. "Halloween, silly!" Arcee blinked, confused. Ratchet smiled and said, "Halloween is a thing that humans celebrate for free nuguts." Arcee nodded at the information, pondering. "Candy," Sari offered helpfully. Ratchet nodded and said, "Right." Bunny was a cute little girl; she had dark skin, light blond hair that went a little past her shoulders, her eyes like spring leaves, she had on a short sleeved green dress, a white top under it, a pink arm band, pink socks that went to her knees, green and white shoes and she had a sparkling personality.

"We're gonna go trick or treating?" Bulkhead asked excitedly. Bunny grinned at her big bulky friend and nodded. "That's right, Bulky!" she said. Bulkhead and Bunny had become great friends in the short time the Sunlight Circle peoples have come to the base. The Sunlight Circle base had been partly destroyed, thanks to Grace's visit, and they had all agreed, including the Autobots, to have Sunlight at the Autobots' base, just until they find a new home at least. When Bunny first met Bulkhead, everyone thought the little girl would be scared of he giant but she shocked everyone-even Bulkhead-when she ran up to the gentle giant, hugged his leg and said, "You look nice! Wanna be my friend?" At first, poor Bulkhead was confused by he quickly got out if his shocked state and agreed to the young girls offer of friendship.

And ever since that sweet little day, the two were best friends. Despite the fact that Bunny was a human little girl and Bulkhead was a giant alien robot that could easily hurt her if he wasn't careful, they would always be together in some type of way. The friendship also seemed like it was meant to be, too; Bunny always seemed to understand his paintings, Bulkhead always knew how to please the child, Bunny and Bulkhead were both, actually, kind of clumsy and Bulkhead would always come to the girls rescue when she had a nightmare. And Ronnie would always watch from beyond, some what proud.

Bunny skipped over to her friend as he lowered his servo for her to jump on. She jumped onto his servo gracefully, and he lifted her to his shoulder plate. She sat on his shoulder plate, resting her head lazily on his cheek. "We'll go together," Bunny whispered to Bulkhead. "'Cause we're the bestest friends." Bulkhead grinned at Bunny and said, "Yeah, Bun, we will." Ronnie smiled at the cute little scene. Bunny didn't have any friends; the children there didn't exactly like her, because she still had some of her family, some of the children didn't have their family. And plus, there wasn't that many children her age there. Even though Bulkhead wasn't her age in human or Cybertron years, they looked like a good pair. "Thank you," Ronnie mouthed to Bulkhead. Bulkhead grinned and nodded ar Ronnie.

Bumblebee grinned at his big friend and the little girl on his shoulder. Bumblebee and Bunny \were great friends, too. But he saw that Bulkhead and Bunny were the perfect friends. Jean looked kind of confused. "What is 'Halloween'?" Jean asked. "In human explanation." She added. Sari grinned at Jean. "Halloween is something were kids dress up as monsters or something scary or something the choose, go out at night dressed up and get free candy at random peoples houses." Sari explained. Jean tilted her head slightly, still confused. "But why would they? Do they steal it or something?" Jean asked. "No," Optimus chuckled, shaking his helm with a smile. "Apparently all the adult humans buy the candy and hand it out to the children." Optimus added.

"Oh," Jean said, grinning back. "And we're gonna get the most candy!" Bunny exclaimed happily, standing up. Bulkhead smiled brighter at his friend. "Sari," Bunny said, "are you gonna come with us?" Sari thought about it; she was a teenager now, most of them don't really go trick or treating but she's technicoly is not a teenge human, so...why not? "Sure," Sari said. "I'll come with ya."

"Yay!" Bunny cheered happily. Then she turned her attention to Prowl. "Are _you _gonna come with us, Prowly?" she asked, as sweetly as she could. 'Prowly' was the nickname Bunny had given him after two days after they met, Prowl didn't exactly mind the nickname, because, after all, she was only a little girl. Bunny was a little shy around Prowl sometimes but, secretly, Bunny thought of Prowl as an older brother, since he had that type of personality to him. She thinks. Prowl thought about this and shrugged. "Maybe," he mused. Paige glanced up at Prowl, then at Bunny; her hopeful expression fell. "C'mon," Paige whispered to Prowl. "She looks up to you, Prowl. Don't let her down." Prowl sighed and turned back to Bunny. "Alright," he said, giving her a kind smile. "I'll go." Bunny grinned. "And so will Paige." Prowl added. "What?" Paige exclaimed. Prowl smirked at Paige while she let out a small growl at him, then smiled at Bunny.

"I'll go, too. I guess." She said. Spencer grinned at this and said, "How about _we _all go? It'll be more fun that way." Jazz grinned at this and said, "That sounds cool." Bunny smiled amd cheered, "Yes!" Jazz smiled at the little girl tenderly. Jazz liked Bunny's sparkling personality and Bunny liked Jazz's. Bunny used Bulkhead's servo like a slide and slid down to the floor gracefully. Halloween was Bunny's favourite day of the year; mainly because it was the candy but it was also because she could be herself...sort of. Ronnie walked up to her little sister and picked her up and did a little spin with her. Bunny giggled as her older sister did, she loved it when Ronnie did this. "And what are you gonna be for Halloween, sweetie?" Ronnie asked sweetly.

Bunny pondered at this, she didn't quite think about this. "I...dunno," she admitted with a shrug. Ronnie blinked twice, then smiled. "Then we'll have ta think of a costume, won't we?" Ronnie said. Bulkhead smiled at the little-sister-and-older-sister-scene, he thought it was kind of sweet. Then he remembered back when Sari was a little girl; she was kind of like Bunny. Alexis shook her head thoughtfully. Even though Halloween, to some Midnight people, seemed like something to make fun of their kind, it was fun to see kids dress up as something that was like you or see you and not run away in fear.

"I guess we're all going," Optimus said to Spencer. Spencer and Kyle smiled at this and Paige said, "Just for the sake of Bunny." Alexis nodded as she saw Ronnie spinning Bunny in the air, Bulkhead watching with a smile. "But it could also be for fun," Sari said. "Halloween is _made _for fun!" Bumblebee smiled and nodded in agreement. "She's right." He said. Kyle rolled his eyes with a small smirk and said, "Oh, your just saying that, 'cause she's your girlfriend!" Bumblebee and Sari shot each other loving glances, while blushing. Jean smiled at that, thinking it was some what cute, and gave Optimus a glance.

They were unware of what was happening some where out of town...

* * *

"Damn those Sunlighters!" Grace shouted as she punched the wall in her room. "Damn them all to hell!" Grace thought back to Paige; pinning her to the ground, forcing her to retreat, having the nerve to call her a...Her thoughts were interrupted my the sound of someone tsking her. She turned around to see her brother, Keller, standing in the door-way of her room, making tsking noises. "Language, Grace. Language." Keller scolded jokingly, smirking. Grace growled softly at her brother. "What the hell do you want?" Grace growled. Keller shook his head and said, "Can't a brother come and check on his sister?"

"No,"

"I'm hurt."

"Keller?"

"Yes,"

"Shut the damn hell up."

"Ouch."

Grace folded her arms across her chest with a sneer. "What do you want, Keller?" she asked again. Keller glanced at the wall, then let himself in. "Oh, no reason," he said. "Just...what's this I hear about you retreating back here?" Grace bit her lip, she glanced at her feet nervously. Then, she sigh and looked back up at her brother, dead in the eyes. "I _had _to came back here," she said. " Or else I wouldn't come back, in one piece, anyway." Keller raised an eyebrow but only got a cold glare in response. Even though Keller was three years older then Grace, she always acted like the older one and Keller acted like the younger one-sometimes.

Keller shook his head. "Let's change the subject," he mumbled. The his smirk returned to his face. "Y'know, sis," he said. "Today is Halloween." Grace raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" Grace said. "So, why not give those little kiddy's a scare?" Grace grinned, her brother had a sick and twisted brain. And she **loved **it. "I'll get my team ready," Grace said with a nod. But Keller frowned. "No, no," he said, blocking her off. Grace frowned slightly at this action, Keller made his smirk reappear. "_I'll _send someone down. You can just continue with cursing at the wall."

Grace tried to came up with a come back or protest but nothing came to mind. So she just glared and growled at her brother and sat on the foot of her bed. Keller's smirk grew bigger. "Glad we understand each other." He mused and left the room, leaving his sister to sit there and curse at the wind. Keller walked out of the room, glancing once more at the room and left down the hall.

He walked down the long hall-way, towards one of is buddies rooms, Blood. That was his name: Blood. Well, at least, that's what everyone that met him calls him. No one really knows his real name, just, Blood. Blood was known for killing any human in his path, with reasons or without reasons. He was cold, ruthless and didn't give a crap about anyone but himself. If he had his own way with the world-which he might with the way his life his going-there would b no human left in existence. "Vermin," Blood always said when humans were brought up. "Dirty little vermin that should be a skid mark on the pavement." Keller and Blood were friends for two reasons: 1) Blood and Keller were equally matched in a fight and 2) If Blood was on Keller's side, he would be one less person in the world that didn't a chance surviving Blood's rage. Finally, Keller reached Blood's door at the end of the long hall-way. He was about to knock but stopped, wondering if Blood would be in a bad mood or not. He decided to be brave and just knock. His knuckles barley touched the wood of the door when it opened up. Blood. He had blood red hair; gleaming, ruby red eyes, that were unpleasant and sent shivers up and down a mortals spine, his skin as pale as the moon, a horrifying look to his face, he had on a black biker jacket, a ripped, gray, sleeveless shirt, black jeans, combat boots, fingerless black gloves, under his eyes, were black shadows of the night, he had a utility belt that held a gun, a pack of silver bullets, a long, wooden blade and, when his teeth grew in hunger, the turned into long, gleaming tusks. Right now, his sharp teeth were just pointy botcat teeth that looked like they could rip your throat out. His entire look screamed 'I'm going to kill you'.

"What is it, Keller?" Blood grumbled. Keller just grinned and said, "What if I told you that you can kill someone tonight?" Blood blinked at his some what friend, almost confused. "Now?" Blood said, thoughts of killing humans on Halloween night filled his sick, dark, twisted mind. Keller nodded. "Yep. And you can kill some Sunlighters in the whole proess! What'da say?" An evil, crooked smile crossed the evil vampires evil freatured face. "I say," he said. He made his fangs turn into his tusks that went a little past his chin. He let out s a small chuckle and said, "Its dinner time." Keller smirked at this. Keller was shorter then Blood by a long shot; Blood was taller then everyone at the base. He could tower over a monster truck. "Where and when?" Blood asked.

"Detroit Michigan. Halloween night. And mmmmm I guess whenever you see someone that looks like a Sunlighter." Keller said. Blood grinned and said, "I'll round up my gang." Keller folded his arms and said jokingly, "You mean the part of your gang you _haven't _killed." Blood, whom would usually pound your face in if you said that, smirked and said, "You really get me, don't ya?" Keller shrugged modestly. "I try." Blood didn't say a word, just nodded and walked off.

"Great," Keller mused. "I have the most dangerous vampire in the world to kill Sunlighters and random humans." Keller couldn't help but smirk. He chuckled silently to himself as he walked away from the door.

This, in his standards, was the best Halloween ever.

* * *

"What'da you think of this, Bunny?" Bulkhead asked, wearing his old ghost costume. Bunny stared at the costume in some what awe as she saw the smoke around the bottom of the sheet. She could have sworn she seen it some where before... "Uh, Bulkhead? Where exactly did you find this?" Bunny asked her friend. Bulkhead shrugged innocently, obviously forgetting what Sari told him what it was last year. "I found this last Halloween, draped over someones house." Bunny coughed up some of the dust and said, "Bulkhead, that's not a sheet." Bulkhead was confused for only a split second, then he remembered form last Halloween. "Oh..." he said. Jean shook her head with a smile, enjoying this greatly. But she couldn't help but feel this offended her some type of way...

"Something bothering you, Jean?"

Jean glanced up at the sound of her name and smiled at Optimus' worried optics, shaking her head "No," she said. "Every things fine, Optimus. Don't worry about me." Jean added. Prime looked at her for a short time before smiling back and nodding. But the feeling that this was offending Jean never went away. Paige had told her that Halloween wa just something that had a humans perspective on her kind. Paige said there was nothing wrong with that but sometimes it offended them, mostly witches, because humans made them look like bug, ugly beings.

From what Jean saw, witches were quite beautiful. Jean thought over what her friends were going to be; Sari was just going in her robot form, Bumblebee was going as a vampire, the thing he as last Halloween, Bulkhead was obviously going as a ghost, Bunny was still trying to find a costume and everyone else was just not wearing one. Paige just made her fangs grow, she said she was going to go as a 'Twilight' vampire-even though she said she hated the series-so she could please Bunny. "Mmmmm," Spencer said as he stood in front of the mirror, going into his half form. "Maybe I should go as a werewolf." Kyle rolled his eyes and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "Your _already _a werewolf, you dummy!" Kyle eclaimed. Spencer smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I meant in my half form, duh." Spencer chided. Bunny went searching in the base, looking for a costume. Jean sighed as she sat on a chair. She fiddled around with some controls, until she saw a rubber spider close by and got an idea. She glanced up and saw Optimus, staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought. _It wouldn't hurt if I have a little fun with him. _Jean thought. She activated the controls, putting the spider on on of the claw arms.

Meanwhile, Optimus was thinking back to Elita One, er, Blackarachina. It was this very day that she showed up again and took Sari's key to use to remove the organic half of herself. Optimus worried that she would show up again tonight and might...take Jean away. From him. Prime shivered at the very thought of seeing Jean tied up in webbing, being taken away by her. The he suddenly felt something touch his shoulder plate...

"WHOA!"

Optimus took out his axe and slashed the spider to bits. Jean watch, almost in horror, as she saw the spider being torn to bits on the floor. Prime panted as he finished destroying it. Jazz ridged his optics upward in surprise, what was with him? It was just a rubber spider. Optimus finally noticed that the spider was fake and put his axe away. He looked up, thinking he'd find Sari playing at the controls but, instead, the love of his life was staring at him, wide eyed. "Was it really necessary to do that, Jean?" Prime asked. Jean blinked, then she glared at him slightly. "How 'nessary' was it to slash a rubber spider with your energon axe, Optimus?" Jean asked, putting her hands on her hips. She got him. Optimus narrowed his optics down, in some what shame, at the spider.

Jean sat back down, mumbling, "That's what I thought." Optimus went back into thinking about Blackarachina and Elita One; even though they were the same people, Optimus thought of them as separate beings. He thought back to how he loved Elita but...then she turned into Blackarachina and everything fell apart. But then her met Jean; the most beautiful human he had ever met in his life cycle. And he just got spooked by a rubber spider. That _she _put up. Optimus smirked slightly, seeing the humor in it now.

"Hey! Look what I found!"

Optimus looked up to see Bunny in... "Oh slag." Prime groaned. Bunny walked in the room, wearing Sari's old cardboard Optimus! Bunny marched into the middle of the room and said, trying to sound like Prime, "I am Optimus Prime and I'm scared of spiders!" Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Paige laughed at Bunny. Optimus folded his servos across his chest plate and stated, "That's not what I sound like," Optmus' stern expression faded and was replaced with an questioning one. "Is it?" he added. Bunny put out her hand and tilted it side to side, making a 'sort of' gesture. Jean smiled and giggled at the costume. "I want a cardboard Optimus, too!" Jean laughed. Optimus blushed slightly as she did. "Me too!" Spencer boasted. Prowl shook his helm with a smile.

"That's my costume from last Halloween!" Sari exclaimed. "I thought Optimus threw it out or somethin'." Bunny grinned as she put her fists on her sides. "Are we ready to go or what?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Bunny beat him to it saying,

"Autobots. Transform and roll out!"

Optimus glared at her, leaning down to optic level, fists on his hips. Bunny giggled and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

They weren't aware of the dangers lurking outside...

* * *

Blood watched from the top of a building as trick or treaters passed by, unaware of his existence. "When do we move, boss?" Frank, one of his gang members, asked. Blood, without turning around, answered in a hiss, "Soon we will, soon." Frank frowned at this, he had been told that a half an hour ago. Frank kept quiet never the less, he didn't feel like dying tonight. Dorothy, another gang member, sigh as she sat in a air vent tunnel (the thing on top of buildings that you usually will see in animated movies and shows) in boredom. The only other one left in the gang was a teen named Matt, he was the youngest in the group.

The rest of the gang was dead.

Thanks to Blood.

Blood scanned the crowds and crowds if humans for any signs of the Sunlight Circle peoples, following orders. He then saw a child dressed up as a vampire, in human perspective at least. He growled at this through his teeth, obviously furious with this. "Huh oh," Dorothy said quietly to her team. "Blood's gettin' mad." The colour in Matt's face went away at the memory of Blood taking his anger out at his gang.

It sent shivers up and down the rest of the gangs spines at that single, horrifying memory. Blood's fists clenched as the boy started making hissing sounds at his friends, said friends giggling at the hissing. "I'm gonna kill him," Blood stated as he got up. Frank's eyes widened in fear, Dorothy shivered and Matt winced at Blood's statement. Blood took out his black gun carefully, aiming it at the innocent child. He put his index finger on the trigger-the gun movement shocked the team, because, usually, he would kill someone with his bare hands. He was about to pull the trigger when something else caught his eye. He saw giant mental robots with teens and a six year-old girl. Blood smirked as he put down his gun, forgetting all about the child. Matt sighed in relief as Blood did. "You wanted action," Blood hissed, grinning a toothy grin at the robots and company. "You got it, Frank." Frank smiled as he saw what his boos meant. But Dorothy didn't see it; all she saw were children in costumes. "What, Boss?" she asked. Blood pointed to the crowd of robots, teens and the child, letting his massive fangs grow to their abnormal size, saying,

"Sunlighters."

* * *

"Look how much treats I have, Bulky!" Bunny cheered, showing Bulkhead her sack of candy. Bulkhead grinned at the girl with a short nod. "We're doin' good, Bunny!" Bulkhead exclaimed to the child kindly. Bunny beamed as she skipped down the street in her cardboard Optimus costume. Ronnie giggled as Bunny almost fell with the heavy load of candy in her bag, having Bulkhead catch. "Easy there, Bunny. Don't wanna get hurt!" he chided softly. Bunny smiled sheepishly with a giggle as Bulkhead helped her to her feet. Paige smiled at the scene as she came over to Ronnie.

"Bulkhead's a really good friend to Bunny, isn't he?" Paige said to her. Ronnie nodded in agreement. "I'm sorta glad that Grace and them had attacked the base," Ronnie said. Paige raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Or else we wouldn't have met the Autobots and Bulkhead would never be Bunny's friend and vis-versa." Ronnie explained. Paige's smile returned to her face as her friend said that.

Jean smiled softly as Bulkhead put Bunny on his shoulder plate; Bunny yelped in surprised, then added a laugh of joy. Jean looked up at Optimus, with slight concern. All day, Optimus looked worried, almost scared, and frankly paranoid, that something would happen tonight. Now it was her turn to be worried. "Hey, Optimus?" Jean said. Prime jumped slightly but looked down at Jean with a small smile. "Yes?" he said. Jean tilted her head slightly as they walked. "Are you alright? You look worried about something." Jean added. Optimus let out a light chuckle and said, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to worry?" Jean smiled with a small laugh and they continued on their way. But something was bothering Optimus; it wasn't Blackarachina anymore, it was...something else.

Paige was getting that feeling, too. But she kept a straight face so not to worry her friends. Sari sat on Bumblebee's shoulder plate, her feet dangling as she remained in her robot mode, the new couple chatting away about pointless stuff that neither of them cared about but talked about it anyway. They were all having a wonderful Halloween; lots of treats, lots of laughter, lots of fun...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

They froze.

Standing in front of them, was a man in his early twenties; flat ash aburn hair, clear blue eyes, skin that looked like snow and had on black. A woman that looked at least twenty-one; she had black hair, wolf yellow eyes, had on a black leather jacket, a red, white and black mini skirt, black legginess and black combat boots. And a boy that looked sixteen; long ash brown hair, dark green eyes and wearing black. Finally, there was man that looked scarier then hell itself.

Bunny gasped and hid behind Bulkhead's leg in fear of these people. Paige stared at the man hard...then realization came over her. She gasped as horror filled her face as she whispered, "It can't be..." Spencer, Kyle and Alexis both did the same, giving fearful looks at the horrifying man. Ronnie equally looked scared as she continued to stare at the man. "Its not possible." Ronnie gasped. "No. Not him! Not now!" Alexis wailed. The man smirked at their fear, while the rest of them looked at them in confusion, excpecilly Jean. "What? Who is he?" Prowl asked. Paige glanced up at Prowl, her silver blue eyes wide while her pupils were shrunk. "T-That's...Blood," she rasped. "A killer vampire that kills any living soul in sight." Prowl's optics widened while Jazz paled.

"Glad I'm known." Blood said.

Sari but down her helmet and gulped nervously, Bumblebee putting her close to his chest plate in protection. Jean hid behind Optimus in fear. Optimus glanced behind him, then, all of a sudden, a flaming anger and strength burst inside of him; he never felt this type of power before. He turned back to Blood and growled at him deeply, Jean looked up at Optimus and smiled slightly_. My mech in shining armour_. She thought.

Blood made a crooked, evil smile that could stop anyones heart beat in a second. Bunny was shaking in fear as she hid behind her friends leg, clinging onto him with terror in her spring leaf eyes. Blood chuckled at their fear for him; it made him feel power over them. "What do you want?" Paige hissed, showing her fangs. Blood frowned as he made his hands into fists. "I'm here," he said lowly. "Because its my Halloween treat to kill you all." Jean's face went pale in an instant. "But we didn't do anything!" Jean exclaimed, before she could stop herself. Blood glared at Jean and said, "I know." He took a step closer as he said, "I don't like people like you," Blood took out long, sharp knife that had splashes of dried blood on it. "You'll be the first to die."

Optimus' strong feeling grew.

"You'll have to get through _me _first!" Optimus declared, taking out his axe. Jean looked up at Optimus in both awe and admiration. But she couldn't help but feel she knew Blood from some where...

"ARGH!"

Blood charged at, not Optimus, Ronnie! Ronnie screamed as he did, she quickly ran out of the way, just in time. Blood growled at this as his team charged at the others. A full blown fight went out as they did. It was chaos. Bunny was put in an alley as the all fought; Sari had gotten some children out of the way out off all this. Screams, energon, blood was everywhere in the street. Matt was in a head-lock by Kyle. Blood was suddenly...hungry.

His eyes went more insane then they already were in a flash. "Oh no," Paige said. "He's hungry!" Everyone stepped away in fear. "Time to bolt!" Frank shouted to the gang. They nodded and head for the hills, leaving a blood thirsty Blood behind. "Crap," Alexis said. Blood let out a growl of hungry as his fangs grew out. "Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!" Paige yelled as Blood did. His eyes went to Sari; no. Not blood. He groaned and went to Jean.

Bingo.

"ARGH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Blood pinned Jean to the ground in seconds, before anyone could do anything about it. Jean screamed as she tried to push him off. "I told you," Blood hissed. "You'd be the first to die." He lunged for her throat.

"GAH!"

Blood was thrown off Jean by Optimus Prime. "Get. OFF HER!" Optimus roared, his optics full of anger. Blood was flung to the wall. Optimus panted as he a hole was made in the wall, Blood inside. Optimus glanced down at Jean, anger was replaced with worry. As usual. "Jean," he said softly, bending down. "Are you okay?" He lifted her up to optic level. Jean nodded, still shaking with fear. "Yes," she said quietly. Then a small smile crossed her face. "Thanks to you." She added. Prime smiled at this bit of news with a sigh of relief. "Oh, crap!" They looked up.

"What is it?" Optimus asked. Ratchet looked up to Optimus, wide opticed. "The fragger is gone!"

Everyones heart/spark stopped for a second.

"Blood," Paige said slowly. "Is...gone? How the hell did he do that? !" "I don't know." Bunny stepped out of the alley quietly and slowly. "Well," she said quietly but loud enough for all to hear. "Are we gonna let it spoil the rest of our night?" Bulkhead smiled and picked her up to optic level. "How about we go home, 'kay?" Bunny said. Bulkhead nodded. "Sounds good." They all walked home after that was said but thoughts of Blood haunted their minds all the way home. It was terrifying to think of a crazy vampire loose on the city.

Excpically on Halloween.

"We'll find him," Optimus said to Jean. "Don't worry about a thing."

This made everyones evening.

Even though they couldn't help but wonder:

Where was he now?

* * *

**_EPIC CLIFFHANGER! XO Whoa...scary, huh? Having a crazy vampire loose... O.o Anyway, I'll have Bunny more in the next chappie! :3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XDDD_**

**_Anyway, if your wondering where Blood is, I'll tell ya:_**

**He's right behind you.**


	13. The Sunlight Children's Discovery Part 1

******__******

OK, In this chapter, we're gonna talk 'bout the other Sunlight kids and Bunny's relationship with the others. And where Blood is! So, just relax, kick back and read the fic while Blood could be lurking in your home...O.o Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA.**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 13: The Sunlight Children's Discovery Part 1**

* * *

Bunny laughed as Bulkhead used his servo to lift her high up in then air. It was three days after Halloween and the encounter with Blood and it was a pretty slow three days. Bulkhead laughed at the young girl as he twirled her in the air slightly. "WEEEEE!" Bunny cheered. The two friends were outside in the autumn day. Bulkhead was lying on his back, playing with Bunny. And Bunny was having a heck of a time.

Ronnie watched from a distance, smiling. Ronnie laughed as Bulkhead softly tossed her in the air, catching her in his servo, still lying down. Bunny laughed all the way through this. As soon as Bulkhead set Bunny on the ground, she said, "I gotta go get something from my room! I'll be back!" Bulkhead nodded as the little girl left for her room. Bulkhead was her best friend out of all the Sunlight children at the base. There was two girls and four boys. The first girl was twelve, her name Roxy. Roxy had ash blonde hair; lime green eyes, tan skin, her hair went a little down her back, she wore a red t-shirt, a black vest, black shorts and red and white shoes. Roxy was a witch. The next girl was an nine year-old named Callie; she had short red hair with dark purple streaks going through it, purple eyes, skin like snow, wore a purple sweater, jeans and purple and white sneakers. Callie was a vampire. The first boy was an ten year-old named Revi. Revi had dark red hair; topaz eyes, pale skin, wore a green jacket, a white t-shirt with black strips, jeans and sneakers. Revi was a vampire as well. The second boy was eight, his name was Jay. Jay had jet black hair; leopard green eyes, wore a light brown and black hoddie, black jeans and sneakers. Jay was a shape shifter. The third boy was another ten year-old named Will. Will had messy brown hair; dark blue eyes, wore a green t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers. And the fourth boy was a eleven year-old named Rory. Rory had blonde hair; brown eyes, wore a red t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. They were all older than Bunny.

Bunny skipped into the base gracfully as Bulkhead and Ronnie watched her go. Ronnie walked over to Bulkhead with a grin on her face. "Your a good bot, Bulky." Ronnie said. Bulkhead smiled at this and said, "Thanks, I try my best." Ronnie laughed slightly at this as she shook her head.

Bunny skipped into the Autobot base, which was now also the new Sunlight Circle base, too. Bunny skipped down the halls of the Autobots base gracefully. She glanced at Jean and smiled at her. "Hi, Jean!" Bunny said. Jean smiled at the young girl and responded, "Hello, Bunny." Optimus smiled as well at the little girl kindly. "Hello, Bunny." Optimus greeted. Bunny smiled at Prime and said, "Hi, Optimus!" Jean thought of Bunny as the little daughter; one she didn't-and probably never will-have. Bunny thought of Jean as the mother she never had. Bunny thought Optimus was the father she never knew she had. And Bunny was the little girl Optimus never had.

When Bunny and Ronnie were young, they never knew their father. All they knew was that he was a jerk ass vampire that only married their mother because she was beautiful. After their father had left them, and after a few months after Bunny was born, their mother had been murdered by...Blood. Bunny never got to know either of her parents. Ever. Not even one, single memory. She couldn't even remember her mom's eyes. Even though Ronnie kept telling her that she had them.

"Hey, Bun!" Bumblebee said, waving. Bunny smiled at Bumblebee and waved back to him. Bumblebee and Bunny were like twins; the loved to play games, talk, etc. Sari said, "Hey, Bun." Bunny said, "Hi, Sari!" Sari and Bunny were like sisters; they acted that way, at least. Jazz smiled at the little girl with a small wave. Bunny and Jazz thought of each other as cousins; they didn't exactly have anything in common, yet they love each other anyway. Although, they both loved Earth music and dance. "Hey, lil' lady." Jazz said. Bunny, whom did not know what that meant, said, never the less, "Hi, Jazzy!" Prowl just smiled and nodded in a greeting and Bunny smiled back at him, still thinking of him as an older brother. She thought of Paige as another cousin; they barely even know each other and have nothing in common but love each other anyway. She thought of Spencer and Kyle as her two personal playmates that never disappoint her. Alexis was like another older sister to Bunny.

Basically, Bunny could get along with everyone in the base.

Expect for the other children.

The other children at the base didn't, exactly, like Bunny for to reasons: 1) She was younger and 2) They thought she was lucky that she had just ONE family member left, while they had none. Buny always tried to connect with the other children but the would always ingelt her in one way or another. Ronnie would try and get the kids to like her better, show them that she wasn't just any other kid, but... It would always come down to the same thing: Hate.

Bunny glanced around; she didn't see Callie, Roxy, Revi, Jay or Rory. Bunny shrugged and waved bye to everyone and skipped down the hall to her room. She hummed a song that Jazz had told her about as she skipped down the long, stretchy hall-way gracefully. The young witch was always cheerful; full of life and energy. It was almost impossible NOT to like her. Even though the other Sunlight kids didn't. Callie and Revi showed some like-ness towards her; Jay and Rory showed their kindness towards her when needed but Roxy would always be mean to the poor child, she never showed any kindness towards the young witch, wither it was needed or not. Roxy had the worst the past out of them all; her mom had left her in the middle of no where, she had no idea who her father was, all her life she had been put in foster homes, been beaten most of the time and she was taught to hate, love was just something that people came up with to feel happy. Roxy thought the whole world hated her. And she took her anger out on Bunny. Not by beating her up but by being mean to the poor girl.

Bunny blinked back tears.

She shook her head as she slowed down, turning her skipping into walking slowly. She walked to her bedroom, she saw Roxy, Callie, Jay, Revi and Rory there.

"Uh oh,"

* * *

*_Three night ago_*

Blood groaned as his head was exploding with both pain and confusion. He was just so...thirsty. He gritted his teeth together as he clutched his chest in agnoy, his chest felt as if it were on fire. He needed some blood..._fast_. _But where? _Blood thought. He limped down an empty street in Detroit, nobody noticed him. He was slightly ingured from his fight with the Autobots and the Sunlighter's but he'd live.

But not for long.

Blood's eyes darted from all the sides on the road, all he could see was blood red; his ears were ringing like fire department sigren. He cursed under his breath as his burning feeling in his chest began to turn into an exploding bomb. He groaned in pain as his chest was exploding inside him. He looked around but, again, all he saw was red. Red, red, red. He tried to run down the empty street but he couldn't seem to get his overly-sized legs to work. "C'mon!" he barked. Blood's ears continued to ring with each and every step he took down this long, empty street. He panted through his teeth with a short growl, letting out his anger. _I'll **KILL **someone after this!_ Blood ranted in his mind. He felt like he could just collapse on the street and die right there and then.

Finally, he saw something what looked like an abandoned factory that had been vacant for years. Blood smirked his evil smirk as he, as quickly as possible, limped towards the factory, seeking shelter.

When he reached the factory, the smell of humans; robots and Midnight Worlders filled the air. But Blood was too thirsty and weak to care. Although, the human smell stuck his fancy quite nicely. He glanced around for signs of life or humans or blood or **something**. He searched the factory but he didn't find anything. Blood, tired and thirsty, ramed himself against the wall. Then something crashed down on the floor in front of him. "Huh?" he gasped. It was a giant cube filled with...

Energon.

But Blood was too thirsty to see.

All Blood saw was red, so he thought it was blood. Blood smiled and crawled over to the cube, just as fast as he could manage. Blood took the cube by the sides of it and began to drink, hesitated for a moment, then drank the whole thing when it tasted..._good_. It wasn't blood, he knew that for sure.

It was better.

Blood, after finishing the strange yet tasty liquid, he took a deep breath and looked around; he didn't see red anymore. His ears stopped ringing; his breathing returned to normal and he felt like he had just had a huge feast. He panted hard and realized that he was back to normal. Or as normal as he would get, at least. After setting the cube down, Blood stood up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Suddenly, he felt kind of tired.

Blood yawned and streched as he started looking for a place to sleep for the night. He walked down the long hall-way for a while, until he noticed a room that didn't smell occupied. Blood smiled and entered the room. He walked in the seemingly unoccupied room, too tired to bother to check. He walked over and threw himself on something that felt like a bed, but wasn't quite. Something in the shape of boxes was in front of him, but his eyes closed too early for him to process it.

Little did he know that the room _was _occupied...

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Bunny asked the older children shyly as she came to her door. Roxy snorted slightly while folding her arms across her chest, Callie shot a glare a Roxy. "What's it to you, squirt?" Roxy scoffed, ignoring the glare from Callie. "It is **my**room, Roxy," Bunny said. Roxy frowned at the child as Revi said, "We're just talking, Bunny. Nothing special." Rory smiled at Bunny and nodded in agreement, Roxy scoffing at them.

Will sighed at Roxy and shook his head, Callie knelt down and patted Bunny's head thoughtfully, making Bunny giggle. Roxy just rolled her eyes. Rory looked away for a breif moment and glanced at the door, keeping his silence. He gasped a, "Huh?" when he thought he heard something from the other side. Rory leaned in on the doorframe, trying to hear better. He heard some..._groaning_. Rory gasped and stepped back. Will glanced at Rory and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Will asked. Rory pointed at the door and exclaimed, "Someones in there!" Everyone looked up.

Bunny gave a horrified expression. "What?" the little girl croaked. Callie glared at Rory and Will and hissed, "Don't scare the poor child!" Rory gestured at the door in a haste. "Sorry, but there _is_!" he exclaimed. Callie, slowly, stood up and walked over, pressing her ear on the door. Sure enough, there _was_ something in there.

Bunny walked over to the door and, very slowly, opened it. When they all went inside, and found nothing. Rory scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Wha...?" he started. But then Roxy waved a hand for him to shut-up. Everyone was silent. Bunny was clasping Callie's leg in fear and Callie was stroking the child's head thoughtfully. They heard some groaning, then some yawning. Roxy motioned everyone to stay where they were, while she approached some unpacked boxes that were built like a wall around some stuffed animals. Roxy, very slowly, peered over it...and screamed.

Blood.

The vampire.

Roxy fell backwards slightly as Will caught her. "What is it, Rox-OH MY GOD!" All the children looked up in horror as Blood stood up from his sleeping place behind the boxes. Bunny screamed and tightened her grip on Callie's leg, Callie's face turing paler then it was before. They all stepped back as Blood eyed them all, not saying a word. _What the hell am I doing here with a bunch of kids?_Blood thought. He tried to remember... Blood shook his head and smirked, not sure of what else to do. He opened his mouth to say something but then the smell of Sunlighter's entered his nostrils. "Sunlighter's," Blood growled, then his smirk turned into a grin. "Time to die." He added. Blood, with one swift movement, took out two of his guns and pointed them at the kids. "Oh, SHIT!" Roxy yelled, running.

They older kids cursed and bolted, too. Blood fired the guns as they ran out the door. Bunny screamed and ran down the hall-way, the other kids at her heels.

Meanwhile, Optimus had got up when he heard the gunshot and the screaming. Optimus went down the hall-way in confusion. Then, a screaming Bunny crashed into his leg as the others skidded to a halt. Bunny rubbed her nose as Optimus bent down with a warm smile on his face plate. "Bunny," he said. He helped her to her feet, rubbing her back thoughtfully. "What's going on?" All the children started talkiing at once, unable to make any sense to the Autobot leader, while Bunny remand silenced. Optimus blinked twice and said, "Okay, one at a-"

"**BLOOD!**" Bunny screamed.

To be continued...

* * *

**_DUNDUNDUN! *thunder crashs and breaks the dramatic music player* NOOOOOOOOOO! *tries to fix but fails* aw! *pouts* _**

**_Anyways, now we know where Blood is... (((((O_0))))) What's gonna happen? You'll have ta wait until next time! _**

**_And, just so ya know, Paige is at school; Spencer is playing video games with BB, Kyle is with Prowl and Alexis is with Sari. _**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	14. The Sunlight Children's Discovery Part 2

_**Part 2 to The Sunlight Childern's Discovery! XD OK, we're gonna pick off from last time and there's gonna be a surprise with Jean! *gasp* :O Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In the Dust; Chapter 14: The Sunlight Children's Discovery Part 2**

* * *

"What? Blood?" Optimus exclaimed, his smile fading. Bunny, her once dark skin turned into vampire white, nodded meekly, too scared to say anything. But Jay wasn't. "LOOK, OPTIMUS! LOOK!" Optimus glanced down the hall and paled slightly. Sure enough, Blood was at the end of the hall, holding two guns, aiming them at the children. Optimus glared at Blood, standing up. Optimus stepped in front of the kids, whispering, "Stay back."

They did.

Blood smirked when he saw Optimus rising. "So," Blood said. "We meet again." Optimus' hands balled up into fists at the sound of Blood's cocky voice. It reminded him of the Halloween that... Optimus shook his helm in disgust, trying to** not **let Blood get to him. "So we do." Optimus said. He took his axe-even though he knew he couldn't exactly do that much with it-and as the children hid closely behind him. Blood, in a very lazily movement, shot on of his guns at Prime. Bunny screamed, holding onto Optimus tighter. Optimus put up his axe up in protection from the gunfire's. Blood growled at this, putting his guns back, taking out his wooden sword. He charged at Prime with a warrior cry. The kids screamed-especially the vampires-and Optimus said to them. "Go find the others!" Roxy nodded and took Will and Revi by the arms and bolted, the others behind them. Bunny was frozen in place.

Optimus and Blood started to battle, not noticing the little girl standing in fear. Bunny watched the two fight; both were equally matched. Blood jumped up, dodgeing Optimus' blade. Blood tried to slice Optimus' face plate with his sword but Optimus dodged it as well. Blood landed on the ground and glared at Optimus with a growl. They fought for some time, until Jean came in.

"What's with all the-OPTIMUS!" Jean screamed the last part.

Optimus glanced behind him and saw Jean and-Bunny! "BUNNY, JEAN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Prime yelled at them, trying to block off Blood in the whole process. Jean's gaze went to Prime, to Blood, to Bunny. Jean raced over to the young girl and scooped her off her feet. Bunny, whom got out of her dazed state, clunged onto Jean, digging her face into her shoulder. Jean ran down the hall in a panic.

Blood saw Jean and recognized her instantly. "That's my dinner from last night!" Blood stated. Blood ran past and ran after Jean. Optimus spun around, his optics wide. "JEAN!" He yelled. Jean glanced behind herself and let out a scream as Blood ran faster towards her. Bunny screamed, too, and Jean ran faster. Optimus tried to block off Blood but he was just to fast for the young Prime. Jean, while running, set Bunny down while saying, "Go find Ronnie and Bulkhead!" Bunny nodded and sped off. Jean, now with the child out of danger, ran even faster then she thought she possibly could. Optimus noticed that she was faster then Blood. Which was...impossible. Blood saw this and growled deathly through his teeth, his fangs growing long.

On the very inside of Blood, his body was...changing. The energon that he had inside of him came through his body and leached itself onto a near by blood cell. It carried it through the blood stream; the energon started to fuse itself with the blood surrounding it, the blood became contaminated, then the other blood cells started to get the energon, the his whole body got infused with the energon. The energon started to travel to his brain, clawing its way past the white blood cells, only making the white blood cells infected as well. The energon, after three days, reached his brain and seemed to search for the part of it the triggers his thirst for human blood. The energon blended itself with it, infecting his brain. Now, the energon got into the whole body; infecting every blood cell in its path. Shifting his DNA into...something else. His vampire DNA and, now, the Cybertroian DNA mixed together, infected his entire body, making it shift on the inside.

And out.

Blood stopped, his legs giving out. He fell to the ground in agony, clutching his chest. "URG!" he yelled out. Jean halted to a stop, truing around. "Blood," she said, approaching him. Optimus' optics widened as she did. "Jean! Wait-!" he shouted at her but he realized that she was ignoring him. Jean knelt down beside him, taking hold of his mega sized shoulders. "Blood," she said quietly. Optimus just watched in awe. "Are you alright?"

Blood looked up, his eyes more red then usual. "What does...it...look like? URG!" Blood said through grunts of pain. Jean lifted him up slightly, just slightly. "Jean," Optimus said, getting closer to her. "Put him down." Jean glanced up and shook her head. "He needs help, Optimus," Jean said. "We need to get Ratchet." She added. She got Blood to his feet, with amazing strength. Optimus stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. _When did Jean get so...strong? _Optimus thought. He shook his helm and followed Jean down the long hall-way.

Meanwhile, Bunny was running outside, trying to find Bulkhead and Ronnie. "RONNIE! BULKY!" Bunny was yelling. Bulkhead and Ronnie were talking about Bunny and other things, when they heard little Bunny yelling for them. They glanced up, seeing the scared-to-death little girl. Bunny ran right into Ronnie's arms, still yelling. "Bunny!" Ronnie exclaimed. "What's wrong, Bun Bun?" Bulkhead asked kindly. Bunny looked up at Ronnie and Bulkhead, then screamed, "_BLOOD'S IN THE BASE!_" At first Ronnie and Bulkhead stood there, dumbfounded, then they proessed what she said.

"Blood's in the base?" Ronnie exclaimed, her eyes widening. "_Now_?' Bulkhead exclaimed. Bunny nodded. "YES! RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Bulkhead and Ronnie looked up at each other, then back at Bunny. "You get the other Sunlight kids," Ronnie instructed. "Get them outside here. Now." Ronnie set Bunny down on the ground. "I'll go inside and warn the others!" Bulkhead said, going inside. "And I'll get Paige." Ronnie said.

Ronnie took out her cell phone; red and black with Minny & Micky Mouse stickers and other Disney stickers. She flipped it open and dailed Paige's number, while Bunny raced off to find the other kids.

Meanwhile, Jean was basically dragging Blood into the medic-bay. "What the hell are you _doing_, Jean? !" Alexis exclaimed, seeing what was happening. Jean ignored everyone; all she knew was that she needed to help Blood, even though he was their enemy. He needed help never the less. Ratchet, whom was talking with Arcee, glanced up and his optics widened. "Somethings wrong with him," Jean stated, doing her best to place him on the medic berth. "You mean somethin's wrong with _you._" Ratchet said. Jean just glared at him and said, "I mean somethings happening to him. NOW!"

As if on cue, Blood let out a cry of absolute pain.

And there, right before everyone's eyes and optics, (everyone had came into the medic-bay when hearing Alexis), he...

Transformed.

Blood's skin bubbled and metal was replaced; black and red metal sprouted from a single spot on his arm, then it expanded itself all over his arms, making transforming sounds. It expanded itself all over his body, making his body completely metal. His head transformed into a helm, making it all Cybertroian. A black mask covered his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes. His eyes turned into Decepticon red optics, his body shell more bulkier then it was. His hands were black metal, his body was black armour, his chest had a red line that kind of looked like a V. (Kind of looks like Prowl's). A red bottom chassis, red strip on his knee and such. He had transformed into a techno-organic, right there. Thanks to the energon infecting his body.

Jean jumped back in surprise as Blood transformed, Optimus keeping her balance. "You were right," Ratchet said to Jean, making her glance up. "Something _is_ wrong with him!" Bunny and the other kids just peered in through the door-way in silent awe. "How the hell is that _possible_?" Roxy whispered. Jay shrugged as they continued to watch in awe.

"Paige is on her-OH MY GOD!" Ronnie exclaimed, running in.

Blood stood up on the berth, looking around. He felt...stronger. He glanced up at the near by mirror and saw his new Cybertroian body. He gasped under his mask, looking into the bot that was staring back at him. _Impossible..._ Blood thought. Then, once again, he was thirsty. But he didn't feel...like he needed...blood. He felt like he needed...something else. Then his mind went back to last night...

_I need that._ Blood thought.

Blood glanced around at the silent, awed Autobots, the smell of energon was almost overpowering him. Blood put down the mask, reviling light red Cybertroian skin. He opened his mouth...and made his dental plates into fangs. They were the same material as dental plates. Blood's eyes-now optics-moved to Sari; he could smell energon off her, too. He smirked and lunged at her. Sari screamed as Blood tackled her to the ground. "SARI!" Bumblebee yelled in surprise. Bumblebee growled as Blood perphared himself to drink Sari's blood/energon. "OH, NO YOU'RE NOT!" Bumblebee yelled at Blood. Bumblebee picked Blood off Sari and threw him to the ground. Blood started to get up but Bumblebee pinned him down. "DON'T EVERDO THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I WILL _KILL_YOU!" Bumblebee yelled at Blood. Sari got up from her spot on the floor, taking in the scene and couldn't help but smile. Blood, whom was still under Bumblebee's hand, could smell energon off of Bee.

"You have it, too?" Blood said. Bumblebee blinked. "Have what?" he asked. Blood's gaze went to the other Autobots; they all smelled of energon. Blood smirked and pushed Bumblebee's hand off of him, getting to the others. Blood tried to pounce on Jazz but Jazz just swatted him away like a bug. "What's wrong with that dude?" Jazz asked Ratchet, while fending off Blood. Ratchet held up a scanner, starting to scan Blood up and down. Ratchet's optics widened as he saw the results on the screen. "It appears that Blood has some energon in his systems," Ratchet informed them. "And?" Bumblebee said, helping Jazz claw off Blood. "And now, obviously, the energon must've got mixed with his DNA and turned into an techno-organic vampire!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Paige.

She was standing in the door-way, holding a woodened sword. "Paige," Prowl said. "I thought you were at school?"

"This is more important."

Paige held up the sword and charged at Blood. When her sword came contact with Blood's new metal skin, it made a loud, _CLANK! _Paige took back the sword and saw that he had made a huge dent in the soild oak wood. Paige gasped as Blood turned around, looking angry. Blood grabbed the sword out of her hands, crushing it. Paige stood there in silent awe as she saw the wooden sword fall to the ground in pieces.

Everyone gasped.

Blood pushed Paige to the ground, hissing, "Stay outta my way, fagget." Paige fell to the ground, flat out on her back. "Paige!" Prowl shouted. He gritted his dental plates together in rage. Prowl took out his ninja stars and threw one at Blood. Blood's shoulder was pierced with the sharp blade of the ninja star, pain stinging his shoulder to his neck. Paige got up and smirked at Blood, sending a 'thank you' kind of look to Prowl. Prowl smirked in return. Blood gritted his teeth and took out the ninja star as Paige rose to her feet. Blood threw the ninja star aside, his shoulder leaking a mix of blood and energon. Then, like magic, the wound that was there disappeared.

Paige and Prowl gasped at this. Blood smirked at them, then getting back to his seriousness. Blood pounced for Jazz again, only to get bots and Sunlighter's thrashing back at him. Jean just watched the chaos in silence, unsure of what to do. Jean felt...slightly angry. Like something inside her was bubbleing with pure anger and strength. She just wanted it to stop. Now. She could feel...power raging inside of her, wanting to be unleashed on the outside.

Blood was still trying to kill the Autobots and Sunlighter's at this time, causing the anger and power in Jean to grow stronger. It was giving her a head ache. Her head was practically exploding in her skull. She let out a small grown and wimpered, "Stop it,"

But no one listened.

"Stop it," Jean said, a little louder now.

Still unheard.

Her head was _exploding_. Well, that's what it felt like. She held the sides of her head in agony. She expected Optimus to notice but he was too busy trying to keep Blood from his neck plate to. Jean, feeling the weight of someone else on her shoulders, sank to her knees, still holding the sides of her head. "**_STOP IT!_**" Jean screamed at the very top of her lungs, a deeper voice at the edges of her voice.

Everyone looked.

Suddenly, a big white circle formed around her, making a gusting circle of white form around her. (**A/N: It kind of looks like the gusting thing when Sari got her upgrade and Ratchet had to use the EMP on her**). When Jean opened her eyes, they were glowing white, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "JEAN!" Optimus yelled. Jean glanced up at Prime, her face clearly reading: _'I can't stop_!' "Optimus," she sopped. "Help me." Optimus' face plate soften as Jean looked away, her eyes tightening back closed. Then she opened them with a hollow, both not human yet not animal either. It was a terrifying cross with them

Then, Jean lifted her hands, her palm facing Blood. The power...the strength...all bubbled up inside of her and let loose in one, big non-animal and non-human cry of pain and rage. Then, from the palm of her hands, formed two white energy balls that looked like a flaming fire. Blood put his mask up while in awe, unsure what to make of this. Optimus and Ratchet gasped when they saw Jean do this, the Sunlighter's watch in awe and the others back away in fear. And with one, last, long, non-animal non-human cry, the energy balls turned WAY bigger and they were fired at Blood. Blood tried to shield himself by holding his arms up in a shielding pose but it blasted him anyway. Blood yelled in pain as he was flung to the wall, Jean standing up. Blood moaned in pain as his armour came off, making transforming sounds. Jean panted as the gusting white and the circle vanished, her eyes returning to normal. Everyone watched her in silent awe. Dry tears clung to Jean's cheeks. Jean closed her eyes for a second, sighing, then she opened them and saw what she had done. Jean gasped as she looked at her hands: they were...normal.

"Wha...What happened?" Jean asked.

Jean looked up with hopeful eyes to Optimus. "Did...Did _I_ do _that_ to _Blood_?" Jean added, pointing to Blood, whom was still moaning in pain, even though he was out cold. Optimus looked at Jean, then Blood, then closed his optics with a heavy sigh. He opened them again to see a shocked and confused and terrified Jean in front of him. "I don't know **what **do believe anymore, Jean." Optimus sighed.

Jean's face fell like someone had pushed it off a cliff. "But we'll figure it out," Optimus said quickly, making the young woman glance back up. Prime smiled. "We will." Jean smiled at this as Optimus said, " You should...probably get some rest." Jean nodded and left the room. After Optimus was sure she had left and heard her door close, he said, "Maybe this had something to do with her past." Ratchet stroked his chin thoughtfully while Bumblebee said, "Having strange white balls of energy shooting outta her hands as something to do with her _past_?" Ratchet glanced at the youngling.

"Its possible," Ratchet said. "I mean...it linked to..._someone _that we know pasts." Ratchet nodded his helm towards Sari, whom just folded her arms. Bumblebee glared at Ratchet but said nothing. For once. "You mean she might have some sort of powers that even she doesn't know about?" Optimus looked away for a moment, then back at Prowl. "...Maybe." He admitted. Optimus sighed; he didn't know **what** to think of **anything **anymore. "Well," Paige said. "Like you said, Optimus; we'll figure this out." Optimus nodded with another sigh. He was still thinking of what Jean did...and how it was possible.

"So," Spencer said, taking Prime out of his thoughts. "What'da we do with _him_?" Spencer pointed to the techno-organic vampire that was lying in a mini carter in the wall, knocked out. Everyone looked at the, now, techno-organic Blood. Optimus sighed. "Maybe you should take him into Sunlight custody," Prime looked down at Kyle, Ronnie and an older Sunlighter, James. James was an forty-eight year-old man. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, considering. "Well," James said. "We've been searching for him for years...and he's VERY unstable at this moment..."

"So we will," Kyle piped up. "We'll take him into the Alaskan Sunlight Circle base security." James finshed. Paige looked at James with a blink. "We have an _Alaskan base_?" Paige asked, clearly surprised. Kyle, Ronnie, Spencer, etc looked at James squarely. The man just sighed and nodded and said, "Been around since I started out as a young werewolf." Spencer let out an annoyed sigh that sounded like, "Ugh." Kyle glared at him, elbowing him.

"OW!" Spencer hollowed.

James shook his head and went over to Blood. He took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and started to talk with another, distant, Sunlighter. "Jazz," he called. Jazz glanced up; the ninja bot had some miner injures. "Do ya wanna drive to Canada?" Jazz grinned, he always wanted to see what Canada looked like. "Sure, ol' timer." With that, Jazz transformed and James hopped into him, them speding off, Blood in the backseat with wooden cuffs on him. Jazz had taken statis cuffs just in case. Now with Blood gone, heading to Alaska, Paige felt like someone had just lifted the whole world off her shoulders. "Thank God _THAT'S_ over with." Paige sighed in relief. Ronnie nodded, while motioning the kids to enter. They obied this, Bunny running into Ronnie's arms. "Ronnie!" Bunny shouted. Ronnie smiled and cradled Bunny in her arms, happy that she was safe and sound. Roxy folded her arms and watched the sister-sister moment, feeling both unhappy and angry.

Bulkhead and Paige grinned at Ronnie and Bunny, ignoring Roxy's scoffing looks. Alexis and Sari crowed around Bunny and Ronnie, both running their hands through the young girls hair. She giggled as they did this, enjoying the attention.

Optimus smiled but quickly remembered the 'super-powered' Jean in her bedroom. "Jean," he said quietly. He walked out of the medic-bay and down the hall. He walked towards poor Jean's room and knocked on the door. It, almost, opened automatically, Jean immediately saw the red and blue and knew exactly who it was. "Optimus," she said, smiling up at him. She motioned him to come into the room. Optimus nodded and walked in the room. Now the bedroom looked more like a adults room then it was before; now there was white paint on the walls, some pictures Ronnie had picked out for her, an actual bed-curtsay of Sunlight-the steroes had been taken, along with the posters, some of the stuffed animals had been taken away, she had a pale blue dresser and many more.

"Jean," Optimus said, after a silence. Jean looked up at the Prime as she sat on her bed. Opimus sat in front of her on the floor. "How do you feel?" Jean made a some what laughing sound through her smile and looked back up at him. "Fine," she said. Optimus ridged an optic. She just sent Blood into custody, discovered she had some sort of powers and she's _fine_? It just didn't add up. Optimus leaned in a little, not noticing their faces a LITTLE to close together. Jean looked away. "Jean," Optimus whispered softly. He lifted Jean's chin up to face him again, making her wince slightly. Optimus looked at her, straight in the eyes. Jean sighed as Optimus, slowly, took his finger back. But Jean grabbed hold of his hand, hugging it like it was a teddy-bear.

Optimus allowed it.

"Well," she said quietly. "I just...don't know..." She began to sob. Optimus' spark practically melted at that scene, her-strangely strong-grip on his hand loosened as she cried. Optimus picked up Jean and stroked her hair softly and gently. "Jean," he said once again. Seeing her like this...just made him sad. Almost depressed. "Its alright," he soothed. She glanced up, seeing him through tears. She saw him give her one of his famous smiles. It was her favorite smile in the world. "Blood's gone...we'll figure this out...together." Jean sniffed and gave a weak grin at Optimus' kind words. "T-Thank you," she whispered.

Jean hugged Optimus around the neck.

Optimus, at first, was startled at this but then hugged the crying girl back gently, so not to crush her under his robotic arms. Jean buried her face into his shoulder, crying her heart out. Optimus just let her cry, seeing that she needed to let the tears out. He stroked her back and her hair softly and gently in the hug. Jean felt the warmth of his caring spark lurching out to her, she loved it.

She didn't want to let go.

She never did.

* * *

**_AWWWWW! :3 Ain't dat cute? :3333333 Mmmmmmm maybe Optimus and Jean could adopt Bunny and Ronnie, since they BOTH see Bunny as the child they never had..._**

**Optimus: What?**

**Me: Ummmmm. Nothing! Nothing at all! **

**Optimus: -_- I'm watching you...**

**Me: O_O That's...kinda creepie...**

**Ronnie: And the adpoating thing isn't? !**

_**Anyways, I'm gonna leave ya there, sittin' there ponderin' about the weird power Jean has...0.0 James won't be mentioned that much, he'll appear more in the sequel. (That's right; there's gonna be a sequel). ;)**_

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	15. Ninja Romance & Links

_**Alright, for this chappie, there's-at long last-gonna be a Prowl/Paige moment! :3333 And Ratchet's gonna be looking over Jean's injures from the day she had came to the base, looking for clues or somethin' along those lines. And don't be surprised if Prowl or Paige starts chasing me...O.O Enjoy!**_

**Prowl: What's going to happen, Love Doc?**

**Paige: Is there something you wanna tell us?**

**Me: (((((O_O))))) UMMMMMMMM NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! *Runs***

**Prowl&Paige: *Reads chappie and gets mad* LOVE DOC! DDDDX**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 15: Ninja Romance & Links**

* * *

Prowl walked down the halls of the Autobot base in silence. He was looking for Paige; she had been in the Sunlight training room for a long time and he was starting to get worried. He sighed as he traveled down the halls on the Autobot/Sunlight base in search for a silver blue eyed vampire girl that his spark was set on. Yes, Prowl was in love with Paige. Since the day they had met in the woods, Prowl thought she was the perfect femme for him; she was quiet, responsible, serious-at times-smart, caring, dedicated and, most of all, she was..._gorgeous_. Prowl shook his helm out of his thoughts. But the image of Paige's soft pale blonde hair and silverly blue eyes and soft cream like skin stayed in his processor. He tried to shove it out but it just stayed there...

"ARG!"

"Paige?" Prowl said. He broke into a run as the cries got louder. He came to the training room...and to his relief, she was okay. He sighed as he looked into the training room...and was shocked. Paige was holding a long purple bladed sword; it had a slight curve at the end, a black handle, little red rubies on it and it was glowing. At the tip of the sword, it had a purple orb made.

Paige grunted and, with one swift turn, she blasted a target with the orb. Dispite the fridged cold weather, Paige was wearing black mini shorts and a purple spagetii strap top the showed her belly slightly, bare footed. Her hair was in a loose poinytail. Paige panted as she put her sword away, the glowing dying down. She put it in the containment space that was a pocket on a utilaty belt. She bent down and grabbed a plastic bottle of water. She took a sip of it as Prowl watched, her back was to him. Prowl was sort of dumfounded; what was the sword for? Why was she training with it? Why did he think she looked sexy right now? (**A/N: Those are Prowl's thoughts, not mine!**)

"Prowl?"

Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Paige's voice. "Huh?" he gasped. Paige blinked at him and crocked her head a little bit. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Prowl glanced down, then back up at her with a sheepsih grin. "I...was just checking on you." He said, hesitantly. Paige smirked at his clumisly voice with a _tsst_ sound. She set her water on a table near by and leaned lazily on it. Then a disturbing thought sprung into the thoughts that disturbed her greatly. "Prowl," she said. "Hm?" he said. "Were you..." Paige started, then she sucked in a breath and said,

"Were you staring at my ass?"

Prowl's optic ridges shot up and his cheeks burned. "No!" he stated. "Good," she said. There was a long, awkward silence after that. Paige sighed and took her sword out with on swift movement. "What is that for?" Prowl asked, pointing to it. Paige smirked traced the blades thin details with her index finger, the other side of the blade with her thumb. She made a pattern of tracing them up and down, up and down...so on. "This," Paige said, "is a witch power sword. Witches use these as wepaons against enemies, channeling in their power into the sword." Prowl ridged an optic. "But you are not a witch; you are vampire." He said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Paige said.

Prowl made a face at her and added, "I meant, if you are a vampire, then why do you have a witch wepaon?" Paige glanced at her sword, continuing the pattern of tracing, and said, "You see, Prowl, my mother was a witch and my father was a vampire; so I'm kind of part witch." Paige glanced up at Prowl to see if he was listening; he was. "If you don't mind me asking," Prowl started. Paige glanced up at Prowl again and he continued. "What...happened to your parents?" Paige seemed to freeze up at that question. Her gaze went to the floor, she closed her eyes and opened them, then looked back up at him. "So," she said. She put the sword on the table behind her, then turned back to him slightly. "Ronnie never told you, huh?" Prowl blinked. "Tell me what?" he asked. Paige took out her ponytail and some hair ploped in front of her face, hiding her features. "About how my parents..." Paige stopped. She tried to come up with something to describe it...

"Left me in the dust." She finally said.

Prowl stepped into the training room, walking a little towards her. He went into his human hologram from and walked in front of her, he put a hand on her shoulder. Paige, whom was facing side ways to him, looked up at him without moving her head or her body. "Paige," he said softly. She glanced at his hand that was on her shoulder. "What happened?" Paige looked away for a second, then she looked back at him.

Paige had...feelings for him. Deep, special feelings that she had never felt towards another male in her life. She thought-weither in human from or not-that Prowl was undenaible handsome in some strange way or another. She loved...well..._everything_ about him. How we was so silent; so graceful, so kind, he was also smart, cool-headed and...handsome. A-bot or human from.

Back to reality, Paige sighed, her hair covering some of her face. "Well," she said. "I...don't really know much but I DO know some." Prowl guetured for her to continue. She sighed again. "I remember that my father and mother...aboanding me in the middle of nowhere, leaving me in a box in an alley." She looked away and added, "Then Sunlight found me and took me in." Prowl turned her whole body around to face him. "I'm sorry," he said. Paige shook her head. "Don't be," she said. Her eyes drifted to her bag that was proped against the wall lazily. She sighed deeply and looked down at her bare feet. Then her mind seemed to be snapped back to something. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She got out of Prowl's grip and walked over to her bagé She unzipped it and began to looked for something in it.

She dug through some things before she pulled out a burgendy leather wallet from her bag. Prowl raised an eyebrow as she walked over with it. Some of her hair was still covering her face; it made her skin looked slightly darker. "You know," Prowl said. He knew what that was; Sari had told him long ago. "Most teenage girls carry their wallets in 'purses'." He smirked a little.

"And most girls aren't vampires." Paige said.

"Point taken."

"Ha ha."

"Whoa, I just realized something,"

"What?"

"You haven't said **one** curse word in the last twenty minutes."

"You. Shut. Up."

"Ha ha."

There was a small silence after that. Paige opened her wallet and started to scan the pockets for something. She took out a piece of paper that was almost yellow with age. Paige unfolded it and handed it to Prowl. "Its from my mom," she says. Prowl takes the paper and reads it:

_In this world, everything changes..._

_Beauty fades..._

_Love changes..._

_People die..._

_Things go..._

_And you will always be alone._

Prowl stared at it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked at it, as if it would go away. "This," he said, "is what your **mother **wrote to you?" Paige nodded. "Cruel, wasn't she?" she said. Paige sighed again and closed her eyes, looking down. "And I kinda believe her." Prowl looked at her in surprise. "What?'" he asked. Paige opened her eyes and, without moving her head, looked up at Prowl. "Its true," she said, "what my mother wrote." Prowl looked doumbfounded, but then he shook his head.

"No," he said. "No, I won't let you believe that!" Prowl set the paper on the table as Paige folded her arms across her chest. She gave a scoffing look-it was hard to tell with her hair-and glanced at the piece of a paper that was on the table. She looked back at Prowl. "I believe in this because its the truth," Paige slightly hissed. Prowl raised his eyebrows in disbelif. Paige sighed again, she lowered her gaze. "Everything she was true, Prowl," she said, quietly. "Everything changes; beauty fades, love changes, people WILL die, things go...and I will ALWAYS be alone." Prowl shook his head. "No," he said. "No, NONE of that is true!" Paige slumped her shoulder in slight annoyance. "It is, Prowl," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry if you don't think it is but it is."

"How?" Prowl asked.

Paige glanced at him, the floor, then the paper, then again. She closed her eyes. "Its practically my life story; everything I see either changes, dies, go...so on. Oh, and I WILL always be alone, no matter how much people say I'm not." Prowl went silent for a moment, then let out an irritated growl. "How many times do I have to say, 'no'?" he asked. Paige sighed through her teeth. "You're never alone, Paige. Never."

"Oh, really?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Prowl said. Paige closed her eyes again. "Prove it, Ninja-boy." Paige challenged. Prowl smirked at her knowingly, he knew lot's of people that wouldn't leave her alone, not ever in their lives.

"Sunlight; Ronnie, Spencer, Kyle, Alexis, Bunny, Sari, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Optimus, Jazz, Arcee, Wendy, Jason, David, maybe Shelby." Prowl listed off, counting them off with his fingers.

Paige gave a small grin when he said the last one. "And..." Prowl said. "And me. You have me." Paige opened her eyes. She looked at Prowl squarely. Prowl looked back. Paige knew all along that she had him; it wasn't much of a secret. Paige was suddenly filled with emotions that seemed to break through her iron cages and melted through her frozen heart all at once. It was one of those movie magic moments in Hollywood that the two main characters in the movie hug and say nice things and shock each other with some if their kind words. It should have been one of those moments.

But it wasn't.

Paige just stared at Prowl, and Prowl stared back, both waiting for the other to do something. They didn't. Prowl sighed and glanced at the folded up paper from Paige's mother. Those harsh words echoed in Prowl's mind over and over and **over**...

"Oh, for the love of," Paige scoffed. She let out a some what sigh and hugged Prowl. At first, the ninja-bot was confused, then he hugged back. (Keep in mind that Prowl's in his human hologram, just in case you forgot). Paige buried her face into his shoulder, closing her eyes. Prowl pressed his face slightly into hrt hair, putting a hand on her back. Her hair smelled of watermelons. Paige had never felt like this...she felt a hundred different emotions bubble up inside her.

Mostly love.

And happiness.

Two things she never felt alot. Paige had a hard time believing that she wasn't alone in this cruel world of her's. Was she...going soft? Was she falling in love with Prowl? Was she feeling what weaklings feel? Was that empty void inside of her being filled? Was everything her mother had wrote to her...a lie? There was a chance that she was loved; that...Prowl loved her. She felt her iron gate slowly collapse. Maybe she wasn't going to end up alone after all...

Prowl was going through a series of emotions, too; mostly the same Paige was going through right now. He felt...wanting. Wanting **her**. Paige. He wanted her to know that she will always have friends and her family-well, maybe not Shelby-and that she doesn't have to have an iron gate guard her emotions. She needed to learn that there was no need to hide herself from the world; people loved her, cared for her. People like...

Him.

Prowl smiled.

So did Paige.

They let go of each other and looked at each other for a long time, grinning slightly. Paige's eyes were practically sparkling in sunlight pouring from the window, dispite the frost on the fridged cold windows. Paige had her arms wrapped around Prowl's neck, Prowl having his arms around her waist. He lifted one hand and, very gently, moved her hair back from her face, showing her face. Paige frowned for a second, then a smile appeared. Not one of her cocky, joking smiles or her fake smiles or one of her warrior smiles, this was a _real_ smile. One that was never seen often, or used.

"Paige?" Prowl asked.

"Yes?"

"Never hide who you are."

Silence, then,

"I'll try to remember that, Prowl."

Paige leaned her head forward, Prowl doing the same, but then pulled back just a little bit with a, "Mmmh." Instead, she traced his cheeck bone details and other. Prowl allowed this. He smirked slightly, expecting her to say something but didn't. He didn't either. Paige traced the outline of his lips ever so slowly, as if recalling of what could have happened. Prowl put a hand on her cheek softly, forcing himself not to flinch when he felt it was cold. This was the first non-cocky moment they had since they had met. They both just gave each other toothless smiles.

Prowl and Paige stayed like that for a long time...

* * *

Ratchet stared at the screen of his computer in silence, his hand on his chin thoughtfully, his other hand on his elbow plate. He stared at what was on the screen: Jean's injures. He was trying to find some...links to what Jean had done earlier. It was hard to say; the injures looked like they came from an animal...but it was human at the same, terrifyingly, time. He had went over and over it a million time.

It was horrifyingly both.

Ratchet shivered at the thought of some sort of animal chowing down one Jean's flesh...yet it was also human. Ratchet glanced down at a data pad that had a DNA test on it; the injure and Jean's DNA. He picked it up and lifted it up to his optical sensers. He read the DNA tests carefully and thoughtfully, his optics ridges rising when he read it, reading a little slowler. It was still human/animal. A frighting combonation of both. Ratchet sighed as he went to Jean's DNA test...and something caught his optic. "Huh?" Ratchet gave a closer look to Jean's DNA. It was a mix of human...and something else.

Something a blend of it.

An almost_ terrifying_.

Ratchet's optics widened as he stared at the test in both confusion and shock. Could Jean be something else? Be half-and-half? Kind of like Sari? So many questions, yet no answers to them whatsoever...

"Nah," Ratchet said, outloud. He shook his helm. "Not Jean. Not Little Miss Tuffette." He had heard someone say that as a punchline in a joke once of television and thought he'd give it a shot. He sighed and set it down on the table in front of him, glancing back up at the screen at Jean's injures. It was just so unearthly... Ratchet sighed again as he sat on the chair he had so convently behind him. He looked up at the screen and it stared back, making a ghostly glow on his armour.

Outside, frost began to build up on the ridges of the window as small snowflakes fell from the sky and flew down lazily to the ground and some resting on the windows. The white fluffballs danced with each other in some sort of dance in the sky; swirling, swaying, flying down to the ground...etc. The frost caked itself on the window as more little snowflakes flew from the grayish, blue, sky above.

Ratchet studied the screen in silence, before making up his mind. "Kyle!" Ratchet shouted from to the door. At first, there was silence, then there was the sound of rushing and clumsily footsteps coming from outside the closed door. Suddenly Kyle opened the door with a sheepish smile on his face as he walked into the medic-bay. "You called, Doc?" Kyle said as he closed the door behind him. Kyle was Ratchet's apprentice with being a medic; Kyle, from two days since they had met, he wanted to become a medic, not the leader of the Silver Claw, like his father. He wanted to make a differnce in the world. He wanted to get into some sort of college. He wanted...to be normal. Well, being trained by a alien robot medic-bot whom was cranky wasn't exactly normal...but it was a start.

"Take a look at this," Ratchet told him, pointing to the screen. Kyle gave Ratchet an odd look and walked in some more. He climbed up on the medical-berth to get a closer look at the screen. He saw two giantic bit marks and a huge scratch, it looked like someone had scanned it. Kyle tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, so?" Kyle asked. Ratchet crossed his optic ridges together and said, "So, what'da think of them? Their Jean's injures from the day she had came to the base." Kyle nodded. "I think she should get some Polysporn. Bye." Kyle began to make his way off the berth but a white and red hand stopped him.

"Not so fast, cheetah," Ratchet said.

(Cheetah is the animal Kyle shifts into). Kyle glanced up at Ratchet, raising an eyebrow. Ratchet sighed as he pointed again to the screen. "I MEANT what do you think caused Jean to have this injure?" Kyle snorted. "That's easy," he said,

"Werewolf."

* * *

**_O_O I guess that's how Jean got the injure...O.O And I guess I'M, yet again, on the run. But this time, from Prowl and Paige. -_- What's wrong with fluff? Seriously? 0.0 *sighs* we will never know..._**

**_By the way don't bother commenting about the awkward moment that happened with Paige and Prowl; I already know what your gonna say._**

**_In the next chappie, the Elite Guard his comin'.! *sience* -_- Just as I thought..._**

**Prowl&Paige: ARE YOU HERE? !**

**Me: ((((O_O)))) GOTTA GO! AH! *Bolts as Prowl&Paige hold out wepaons***

**Prow&Paige: \-/**

_**While I'm on the run, R&R!**_

_**XD**_


	16. The Arrival of the Guard

_**OK, its time for the Elite Guard to show up. *silence* -_- Did I mention that the JET-TWINS are comin', too? ;D**_

**Readers: No, you didn't! *sqeuels in delight* XD**

**Me: :D**

_**Alright, the Twins won't be paired up with anyone...yet. ;) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 16: The Arrival of the Guard**

* * *

"Whose coming?" Bunny asked Optimus as he explained to everyone that some other bots were coming to Earth. The Sunlight Circle members were some what thrilled to have other Cybertroains coming to Earth...but the Autbots here knew who was coming: The Elite Guard. Optimus glanced down at Bunny and smiled at her. "More Autobots are coming, Bunny," he said. At first, Bunny didn't do anything. Then,

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

Bunny started doing cartwheels and sumersalts and frontflips around the base, cheering. "MORE AUTOBOTS! WHAOO!" Bunny did a frontflip at that last cheer. Everyone laughed. Ronnie grinned at her little sisters excitment. Bukhead chuckled at his little friend as she did another frontflip-landing on her face. "...Ow." She moaned. Bunny sat up as she rubbed her nose, her face stinging with pain. "...I'm okay." Bunny said, Bulkhead sighing in relief. Jean helped poor Bunny to her feet gently. "Thank you, Jean." Jean grinned at Bunny. "Now," Jean said. She glanced up at Optimus, her eyes shining with delight. "Whose coming again?"

"The Elite Guard," Optimus said. Jean frowned with a blink. "Huh?" Optimus sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. "You see, Jean," Optimus said, "the Elite Guard is Cybertrons portectors or something along those lines." Jean nodded, as if she understood. Paige sighed as she sat on the floor, cross legged. "Whose in it?" Paige asked. Optimus thought about it and said, "Let's see...there's a lot of people in it..." Paige waved a hand in front of her. "No, no, no," she said. "I meant who in the Guard is coming."

"Oh." He thought about it and said, listing them off with his finger digts, "Ultra Magns-he's the leader-; Jetfire, Jetstorm, Cliffjumper and...Sentinel." All the bots cringed at the word, 'Sentinel'. Spencer blinked at the cringing bots. "What's wrong with Sentinel?" he asked. Bulkhead glanced over to Spencer with a heavy sigh, remembering all of Sentinel's insults and such. "That bot has a big mouth," Ratchet said, before Bulkhead could say anything. "And a big chin." Jazz offered with a grin. Bulkhead and Ratchet nodded with a grin, too. Arcee sighed as she had _no_ idea who Sentinel was either but she had heard some stories about him from Ratchet; they weren't good ones. Spencer just grinned along with them, still not knowing what any of them meant...

"Yeah," Sari said, "that mech is one insult away from Ratchet's wrench." Ratchet nodded. "That's right, Sari!" He exclaimed, taking out his wrench fo affect. The Autobots and Sari laughed as the rest of them stood there, dumbfounded.

"What the he"-Paige stops and sees Bunny and says-"heck is so funny?" Prowl stops laughing and looks down at Paige. Ever since that day in the training room, he was more sure of his feelings for her more then ever. "Sentinel," Prowl said, "is what is so funny." Paige raised an eyebrow but the sound of a ship landing could be heard from outside. She turned around as everyone else looked outside, too. Everyone rushed outside to see what was happening. Outside, landing in front of them, was the '_Steelhaven_', the Elite Guard ship. As they were going outside, Spencer was talking to Kyle.

"Do you think I should talk Spanish to them? It'd be funny to see 'em confused!" Spencer asked. Kyle groaned at his friend. "Oh, God. Please, Spencer. Don't." Spencer just grinned evilly. Kyle groaned again as Spencer just grinned and walked outside to the ship happily, obviously thinking about what to say to the poor Autobots when he meets them in person. Kyle could just imagine the confusion.

Suddenly, the Sunlighters started talking and whispering to themselves:

"Could it be?"

"Its the Elite Guard!"

"More Autobots!"

"Why does it have a different symbol on it?"

"Optimus said it was because the were higher up!"

"Here they come!"

There, as if on cue, stepped out five Autobots with the same Autobot symbol that was on the '_Steelhaven_'. The one on the left was red, some black here and there and white skin, he looked kind of like Bumblebee. Everyone guess it was the bot they called, 'Cliffjumper'. The two on the right looked like twins; one was orange, brown and white, with yellowish optics and poilet like googles, the other was blue, a little black and yellow, he had a blue visor on, too. Jetfire and Jetstorm. The bot in the middle looked pretty old; he was white and dark blue, holding a huge hammer, his name was Ultra Magnus. And, last, (**A/N: I cringe when I say his name *cringes***) a bot that was orange and dark blue, he had a HUGE chin that looked like someone had put a balloon in it and blew it up. Sentinel.

Jetfire and Jetstorm stared at the crowd of humans as they stared in awe, behind the Autobots. They grinned. "Hi!" they said, waving. Bunny, whom was Bulkhead's shoulder, waved back and shouted, "Hi!"

All the Elite Guard optics went ot her.

Bunny just kept on grinning and waving, Bulkhead just chuckleing at her with a small smile. Cliffjumper blinked but gave a small grin with a small wave, seeing that this organic was just a sparkling. Ronnie giggled at Bunny, then turned to Cliffjumper. She had never seen, in her life, a more handsome man, even though he was a mech. Cliffjumper looked at Ronnie...and felt his spark do, at least, twenty flips. _Primus,_ he thought, _she's...beautiful_. He shook his helm out of his thoughts. He hadn't even met this femme...er...girl, yet and already he was sure he was in love.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl saluted the Elite Guard in front of them as the entire Sunlight Circle stared in awed silence. Bunny hugged Bulkhead around the neck, pressing her cheek against his. Ultra Magnus, Cliffjumper, Jetfire and Jetstorm saluated them also. "Sir," Optimus said, "welcome back to Earth. I-"

"Save it, Optimus!" Sentinel snapped at Optimus. Jean glared at Sentinel for that, so did Optimus. "Its alright, Sentinel," Ultra Magnus said. "Its alright." Sentinel just gave a heavy sigh and folded his arms across his chest. Revi's eyes widened at Sentinel; he NEVER heard ANYONE snap at Optimus like that before, not even Ratchet. "Whoa," Jay whispered to Will. "That dude's got guts."

"Or is horribly stupid," Roxy said. Callie nodded. "Or he's disrespectful." Callie added. Revi nodded and Jay just shook his head. "Maybe he wants to die." Callie giggled as Will, Revi, Rory and Roxy smirked and nodded in agreement, with slight chuckles.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was eyeing the humans is both confusion and disgust. "What's with all the organics, Optimus?" Sentinel asked. Optimus glanced down at Jean, whom just smiled back at him. Optimus smiled back as he glanced behind him; he saw all of the Sunlight Circle. He smiled at them and turned back to Sentinel, whom was awaiting an answer. "These," Optimus said, "people are called: The Sunlight Circle. These humans"-as he's saying this all of Sunlight smiles-"risk their lives to rescue other orgaincs that are weakier then themselves. And we're supplying a home for them." Optimus grinned.

"What makes _these_ organics so special? Their just worthless as any other orgainc!" Sentinel spat. All of Sunlight glared at Sentinel, whispering to the other beside them. That was what did it:

All of Sunlight Circle hated him.

Jazz just smirked at Senitnel as he turned around to all of the Sunlight Circle. "C'mon, guys!" Jazz shouted to them, grinning. "Show 'em!" Paige smirked as she unfolded her arms, looked over to Ronnie as they nodded at each other. Paige looked up at Optimus and nodded. Optimus smirked as all the Autobots stepped aside as all of Sunlight walked in front of them. The Elite Guard watched thme in confusion, not really understanding. Then, Callie walked up to the front of the crowd, in front of the bots before her. The Elite Guard just looked at her. At first, she just smiled sweetly, giving them an innocent look, then, showed her fangs.

"**AHH!**"

Sentinel jumped back and fell down as he screamed. All of Sunlight started to laugh. Alexis was on her ass, laughing. Paige and Ronnie were holding onto each other, laughing. "H-He screams like a friggin' schoolgirl!" Paige laughed. Actually, Sentinel screamed like a mix of a schoolgirl and a crazed Justin Bieber fan. Sentinel stood up as he saw that Bumblebee and Sari were rolling on the ground, laughing, too. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. But the didn't listen. "Okay, guys," Optimus said, chuckleing himself. "That's enough." They silenced. Jetstorm walked over to Callie and knelt down. "Vow," he breathed. A grin spread on his face plate. "That is being cool!" Callie grinned back at Jetstorm. Roxy put her arms behind her head as she walked over to Callie.

"Isn't it?" Roxy said. Jetfire grinned as he came over to Roxy. "You having fangs, too?" Jetfire asked. Roxy shook her head. "No, I'm a witch." Jetfire and Jetdtorm blinked. Callie and Roxy began to explain everything to them, and I friendship was born.

Sentinel began to walk down to everyone. Spencer grinned. "Here's my chance!" Spencer said to himself. Kyle watched his friend go, a _really_ bad feeling filling his gut. "Oh, crap..." Kyle mused. "What's he gonna do now?" Alexis asked. "Talk Spansih to Sentinel," Kyle sighed. Alexis sighed also as her and Kyle walked after Spencer, wanting to see what will happen. Sentinel opened his mouth to say something to Optimus but Spencer cut in, saying:

"Hola, amigo!" Spencer grinned. Sentinel glanced down to Spencer, the Autobots and some of Sunlight watching. "Sa Llama Spencer f*** de madre!" Spencer sinckered as Sentinel gave him a look. Kyle, Alexis, Ronnie, Paige and Sari started to giggle, the Autobots grinning. "What?" Sentinel asked but Spencer ignored him and continued, "You ?el re grito tan feo de las muchachas que le mira ** de marde usted probablemente don't, causa you' ire asustada a la mirada en un cobarde de espejo!" Laughed Spencer. Ronnie started to laugh even harder, since she kind of knew what he was saying. Sentinel was getting kind of ticked. "Look," he said. "If you have something to say, then say it!" Alexis giggled. "He did!" Sari laughed. Sentinel just stared at Spencer, like he was crazy.

Paige was on her ass, laughing her head off. Prowl chuckled when he saw Paige in thise state; it made her look more human-like. Sentinel looked at Paige squarely. "Hey," he said. Paige glanced up at him. "Why is an old human like you laughing?"

Everyone stopped.

Spencer, Kyle, Prowl and all of the males eyes/optics widened, the females' jaws dropping. Paige stopped her chuckleing when she heard this. Suddenly, her blood began to boil with anger. "Um, Sentinel?" Optimus said, slowly.

"What?"

"She's a youngling."

"...Oh."

Paige stood up, boiling mad. She marched up to Sentinel as he lowered his helm. Paige stared dead into his optics, showing him the anger in her eyes. Sentinel gluped nervously; he didn't know _what_ this femme was going to do to him. He realized that her helm colour was just, what humans call, 'pale blond'. But Sentinel tried not to show his fear, only smirking at her. After a long silence, Paige raised her hand and-

Slapped him!

"I'M A SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL, YOU BASTARD!" Paige yelled. Jetfire, Jetstorm, Cliffjumper and everyone else saw what had happened; Jetfire and Jetstorm were trying their best not to laugh, as was Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Ronnie, etc. Spencer, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. Alexis giggled at Spencer as he sat up, shaking with laughter. He shook his shaggy brown hair, chuckleing hard. "Sentinel el ir a conseguir su asno goleô con el pie!" Spencer laughed. Ronnie nodded in agreement, even though she only knew half of what he was saying.

Sentinel's optics went wide as he stood up, a hand print, that as in red, printed onto his left cheek. Sentinel blinked twice. "Di-did you just..._slap_ me?" Sentinel asked, rubbing his cheek as is stung in pain.

"Hell yeah!" Paige snapped.

"YOU STUPID ASS GUARDSMEN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Paige screamed at him. Insantly, Arcee, Ronnie, Kyle and Jazz bent down to the children and covered their ears from Paige's curseing, Bulkhead covering Bunny's. "YOU SHITTY BOT! DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' CALL A GIRL **OLD**! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND F**** YOURSELF? !" Paige gave Sentinel a good, hard kick in the shin.

Ultra Magnus gaved Paige a strange look. "...Maybe you should stay in the '_Steelhaven_', Sentinel." Ultra Magnus suggested, before a third World War broke out. Sentinel turned to Ultra Magnus. He growled as he glanced back at Paige, then nodded at Ultra Magnus. Sentinel stormed back inside as Paige was yelling, "HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Paige, thankfully, was being held back by Prowl, Ronnie and Kyle, Rory holding onto her legs. Kyle looked up at Sentinel and yelled, "RUN, MAN! RUN!" "UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Rory added in a yell. And, for once, Sentinel listened to the warnings given. Well, actually, he ran inside, screaming like a little girl. There were some sinckers in the background. "Calm down, Paige! He's gone!" Prowl shouted at Paige.

"...Alright," she sighed, relaxing. They all let her go with sighs of relief. Every bot there told themselves to NEVER ask a questions like _that_ ever. Paige folded her arms across her chest with a huff. "I say you should've let Paige kill him," Bumblebee said, smirking. "He would deserve it." Paige smirked along with him, Sari just patting Bumblebee's shoulder plate. Bunny glanced at Bulkhead, looking confused.

"What did Paige say?"

Nobody answered.

* * *

**_XD HA! Only Sentinel could make all of Sunlight hate him! XDD And, yeah, I made Spencer Spanish! ;D Aurorawolfa told me them! ;) THANK YOU, AURORA! XD_**

_**Okay, here's a translation:**_

**"Hola Amigo!"-"Hi, friend!"**

**"Sa Llama Spencer ** de madre!"-"My name is Spencer, mother f***er!"**

**"You ?el re grito tan feo de las muchachas que le mira ** de marde usted probablemente** **don't, causa you' ire asustada a la mirada en un cobarde del espejo!"-"You're so ugly, girls cry at your mother ** you probably didn't know that? Proabably don't, because you're scared to look in a mirror, coward!" (the ? in ?el is supposed to be upside down but I couldn't do that, so...)**

**"Sentinel el ir a conseguir su asno golpeô con el pie!"-"Sentinel is going to get his ** kicked!"**

**_XD Well, now we know what he said...:D _**

**_Anyways, the Cliffjumper&Ronnie romance won't happen in this story, sorry! ): But it WILL happen! ;D_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	17. My Teenage Dream

****************************

_**Alrighty, it is FINALLY time I got my pairings together! XDDD**_

**Paige: O_O Oh, shit...**

**Ratchet: *facepalm* She's been wantin' to do this the past two months...**

**Alexis: And she's been preparing! 0_0**

**Me: *flashing colourful lights suddenly appear on a stage as smoke and glitter and banners appear, too* AND NOW! *curtain opens dramatically* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FEMMES AND MECHS! WHATEVER THE PLANET YOU'RE FROM! IT IS TIME, FOR-*drum roll*-THE PAIRINGS! XDDDDD! That's right! Finally: Jean&Optimus, Ratchet&Arcee and Paige&Prowl! XDDD!**

**Alexis: See?**

**Everyone: O_O?**

**Me: *peeks outta curtains as the lights go off and the glitter and smoke and the banners are gone with a grin* :D I couldn't resit!**

**Jean: Aren't going just a LITTLE over board with this? 0.0**

**Me: Pff...no!**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Me:...Okay, A LOT!**

**Everyone: ^^**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...-_- Anyways, the song playin' is 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Enjoy!**

**Ronnie: Yeah and Love Doc doesn't own TFA...just owns me; Sunlight and Paige! ^^**

**Paige:...Joy..=_=**

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 17: My Teenage Dream**

* * *

*_Prowl&Paige_*

Paige sat on the couch of the living room, watching TV with Jason. Jason was sprawled out lazily on the couch, lying on his side; on of his legs proped on the couch, the other on the floor. He flicked back and fourth between two shows; 'Seinfeld' and 'My Name Is Earl' whenever either of them went of break. Shelby was no where to be seen in the room, much to the vampire and the thirteen year old boys relief.

"So," Jason said, switching the channel to 'Seinfeld'. "How's your friend?" Paige turned to Jason and smiled lightly. "Fine," she told him. "Just fine." Suddenly, Jason jerked up a little as he saw her smile. "Whoa! Did you just _smile_?" Jason joked. Paige gave him a playful push on his knee, only making him grin goofily. Paige leaned back on the couch, watching as a man, known as Jerry, was talking to a smaller, over weight guy with glasses, about something about sex...

"Paige," Wendy said.

Paige and Jason glanced up at Wendy, she had this look on her face that was a cross between anger and...confusion? Wendy was holding one of Paige's shirts in her hands, it had a red stain on it...Paige recognized the smell:

Blood.

_Oh, shit._ Paige thought.

Wendy stuck the blood-stained T-shirt out in front of Paige, as if it was proof that she had done a crime. "What is this?" Wendy asked, as if she couldn't believe it. Paige glanced up behind Wendy and saw Shelby, her arm crossed, a cocky smirk plastered on her face. It read, '_I win._' Oh, how much Paige wanted to punch Shelby right then...but she couldn't. Paige glanced back down at the T-shirt as everyone watched, awaiting an answer. "...My shirt." She stated. Wendy pursed her lips together. "And what is on it?" Wendy knew the answer herself, she just needed to hear it. Paige sighed as she stared at the blood, cursing in her mind. "...Blood." Paige said, barely above a whisper. Wendy closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, the opened her eyes.

"That's right," Shelby said, before Wendy could. Both Paige and Jason glared at Shelby as she just gave them her best innocent look as she smiled at them. Shelby stepped a little closer, beside her mother. Jason had shut off the TV and David had looked up from his crossword puzzle. Wendy bit her lip. "...Why? Why, Paige? Why is there _blood_ on your shirt?" Wendy's voice was cracking, almost like she was going to cry. Paige closed her eyes with a sigh, then opened them. She stared at that _stupid_ shirt. "I have blood on the shirt, because," she took a breath, "because...its for your protection." She looked at her family: confusion was caked on their faces. Paige just shrugged at everyone, just as they all said, at the very same time, and way:

"What?"

"What do you _mean _'protection'?" Shelby snapped it more then asked. "I-I can't tell you!" Paige sounded...panicked? "Paige, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, worried. "I'm sorry," Paige said. "I am so...sorry." Paige stood up, grapped her back-pack and walked out the door, leaving her human family in a daze. "What's up with her?" Jason asked. "Sounds like we're not supposed to know..." David said. Wendy sighed. "I wish she'd open up..."

Outside, Paige had...tears in her eyes. She rushed to her silver SUV as the barrier that had blocked her tears for years, suddenly was...broken. She forced them not to come, telling herself that tears only mean weakness. As she jumped into her car, shutting the door, Paige felt that she needed to talk to someone, tell someone...open up to someone. Paige was suddenly confusing herself. She slumped in her seat, then realize who she anted to talk to, to open up to, to tell someone what she actually remembered from her past, to have someone...help her:

Prowl.

"Prowl." When she said it out loud, it sounded a sweet as honey, leaving a sweet taste in her mouth. Paige took out her cell phone, and, before she even knew it, she dialed for Prowl. She bit her lip as she tried to get his frequency.

"-Hello?-" Prowl said.

****************

********

**You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on**

"H-Hi, P-Prowl," Paige sputtered. Prowl, hearing her sputtering, was suddenly worried. Was she...crying? Paige Ruth, crying. It seemed almost impossible. "-Paige," Prowl said, "what's wrong?-" Paige bit her lip. "N-Nothing!" she stated, sputtering again. Prowl seemed to just get more worried. But he wasn't exactly in the mood to get snapped at. So, instead, his processor suddenly clicked together an idea. An idea that could express his feelings for Paige and might make Paige-finally-open up to someone. "-Um, Paige?-" Prowl sounded...unsure, yet sure. If that made sense. "Y-Yeah?" Paige sniffed, trying to get rid of her tears angrily. Prowl sighed and said, "-Meet me at Lake Eerie beach, okay?-" Paige was suddenly confused. "Why?" she asked. "-You'll find out when you get there. Bye.-"

He was gone.

Paige removed the phone from her ear, staring at the screen as it made a bright blue ghostly glow on her face. She shook her head as she shut her phone off, started her car and drove off.

****************

********

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong**

Paige drove down the streets of Detroit, heading to the beach.

_I wonder why Prowl wanted me there. _Paige thought as she drove. It seemed like hours that she was driving-though it was only ten minutes. The memory of what happened was replying itself over and over in her mind. It ached her heart when she thought of the scared face of her aunt...the confused look on her family...it stung. Stung like a stake going through her chest. She didn't know why...she just felt guilty and sad about it all. It was like she had done the most horrible thing to them all just then.

"God," Paige grumbled angrily as she got out of her car. She shut the car door as she, slowly, walked down the boardwalk and walked onto the sand, feeling slightly foolish because of the fidget weather. Some kids were running around on the beach, laughing and playing without a care. Paige sighed as she stood there on the beach, scanning the boardwalk for a certain black and gold Autobot.

Suddenly, she saw a black and gold motorcycle swribe beside her car, a familiar black haired boy riding it. Prowl's holoform stepped off the motorcycle and walked up to her, past all the people that blocked the boardwalk.

**I know you get me, so I let me words come down, down**

"Hi," he said. Paige gave him a fake smile. "Hi," she said Prowl could see through her fake smile. "Paige," he said, "I know that's your fake smile." Paige made a face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So," she said. "Why did you want me here?" She obviously wanted to get to the point. Prowl pursed his lips together and sighed, closing his eyes. He was trying to get his words just right...

**Before you met me, I was a wreck**

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

"Well?" Paige said.

Prowl opened his eyes and looked straight into her's trying out his words in his head again. Paige seemed to look so sad right then...like she had just done something horribly wrong, stray tears lingered just under her eyes. Prowl, with slight boldness, reached his hand up and wiped those stray tears away. Paige seemed to tense up, but didn't flinch by his soft and gentle touch...

**Now every Febuary, you be my valentine, valentine**

"Now what?" she asked suddenly.

Prowl glanced up at Paige. Seeing her beautiful silver blue eyes dance with sparkles in the November sunlight...he shook his head out of his thoughts, remembering the very reason why he was here. "Um, Paige," Prowl said sheepishly. Paige raised an eyebrow, awaiting what her crush had to say. Wait. Crush? Paige shook her head. _No, _she thought, _no. He's not my crush. He's just a guy who has amazing hair and eyes that shine in the light on the sun and makes my ice heart skip a beat, almost making me wanna...what the hell I am thinking? !_ Paige shook her head out of her thoughts.

**Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die, you and I, we can be young forever!**

"Well," Prowl said, shifting in his spot a bit. Paige tilted her head a bit. "What?" she asked. Prowl made his mouth into a thin line, the stuff he had came up in his head suddenly sounded stupid to him and thought that Paige would laugh...

He sighed and looked at her; her expression was caked with waiting. Suddenly, out of pure boldness and no thinking what so ever, Prowl cupped her face with his hands and leaned down...kissing her cheek softly. Paige tensed up with a gasp, both surprised and confused. Of all people, just now, Prowl could've kissed Alexis or Ronnie or some other Sunlight girl or an Autobot femme, but now, he kissed her. HER. Paige Ruth. She felt a tingling feeling run up and down her body, and it felt...nice. The best, most beautiful, feeling in the entire world right now.

Prowl suddenly felt like his world was complete now, so right, so...full. It felt so good it was almost a crime. Paige and Prowl's emotions were spinning around in a circle, dancing around, trying to decide what they felt.

**You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream**

Prowl's lips moved from her cheek, very slowly. Paige stayed in the the same pose as he left his hands cupped around her face. Prowl and Paige looked at each other as Prowl smirked. "That's why." He said, referring to her question. Paige looked at him. Then she started to fit all the pieces together, like it was a puzzle or something along those lines. Suddenly, a huge, true grin broke onto Paige's face-this one was a real one. Not a fake one. And Prowl could tell. He grinned back at her, as they stared into each others eyes. Soon, their grins faded as their faces edged towards each others.

Their eyes began to dim as the got closer and closer and closer...then their mouths made contact with each others.

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

The kiss...well, Prowl and Paige Ruth's kiss could not be described by words. But it felt...wonderful. Beautiful. Exotic. Like heaven-and the Well of All-Sparks-on Earth. Paige wrapped her arms around his neck, Prowl putting one hand on her cheek, the other around her waist. The kiss lasted about eight minutes and it attracted a lot of attention. Due to lack of air, they let go.

"How was that?" Prowl asked.

Paige smirked. "Fine," she said. "...Actually, no, it was _wonderful_." She corrected. Prowl smirked in return. "Oh, God," Paige breathed. "That was..." Prowl didn't let her finish; he rested his mouth on her's again, softly. Paige kissed back, even though the kiss was quick. Paige smiled. Prowl smiled back. Then Paige turned to a group of girls that were staring at them, jaws dropped. But Erica, whom was with the group of awed girls, grinned at Paige and gave her a thumbs up; the girls had saw the whole thing. Paige smiled back at Erica, feeling proud of herself.

"Friends?" Prowl asked.

"No," Paige said. "Just...people I know." Prowl sighed, embracing her more closely. Paige rested her head in his chest, clinging to him, she felt like, if she didn't, he'd, some how, go. Prowl stroked her hair softly, neither caring who saw.

**And don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

"You'll never go, right?" Paige mumbled into his chest. "No," Prowl said. "No. This is real, Paige."

**My heart stops, when you look at me**

**Just one touch and baby I believe, this is real**

**So take a chance and**

"I will _never_ leave you."

"...Thank you."

**Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

* * *

*_Jean&Optimus_*

Jean stood up on the rooftop, thinking. The wind blew through her long, red hair. Her hair drifted along with the wind as it flew through it gently. Her hair was as red as Sari's but brighter. It was a strange hair colour...too bright...but Optimus seemed to just love it. Jean grinned as she closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow on her face, making her skin feel cool and fresh. Feeling like she could just run off the roof and fly with the wind at her back. Jean sighed, realizing that would never happen. But in her imagination...it might...She sighed again, looking up at the sky, thinking of her favorite mech:

Optimus Prime.

**We drove to Cali**

**And got drunk on the beach**

Oh, how wonderful Jean thought he was: he was smart, handsome, honorable, fair, trustworthy. loyal and obviously in love with HER. Jean watched the stars in silence, making them into Optimus' face. Jean's eyes glittered with admiration. _He's perfect._Jean thought to herself. Another wind picked up as she thought of Optimus. What else was on her mind? Oh, yeah: Nothing.

That was it.

Optimus was on her brain 24/7. None stop. He was...well, _Optimus_. Her first-and only-as Sari put it, crush. She couldn't help that she was in love...it just felt natural for her to have a crush on the mech. Now, instead of nightmares, Jean would dream of Optimus...most of the time. All the other times, she would have a nightmare. She winced at the teriffying nightmares she'd have when not having a beautiful dream about the young red and blue Prime. It was mostly when Optimus wasn't the one who was watching her...the good dreams came when he was watching her.

**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**

Another wind.

Another feeling of flying.

Jean sighed.

She felt these feelings often; mostly whenever she came up here. It was a _good_ feeling, though. A beautiful feeling, actually. Almost a 'I'm-supposed-to-do-that' feeling in her mind and point of view.

**I finally found you**

"Jean?" A famillier voice said. Jean didn't need to see who it was: Optimus. But he was in his holoform right then. "Hello, Optimus," Jean said, keeping her eyes closed. Optimus walked up to her, watching her hair being swept up the wind. He smiled. "So," he said, after a silence. "Hmmmm." Was all Jean said. Optimus sighed and glanced down at the ground, or, rooftop. How ever you looked at it.

"Why are you up here?" Optimus asked.

Jean opened one eye, keeping the other closed, and the grin on her face. She replied, "Because I like the feeling of the wind." Optimus blinked, but smiled never the less. More wind. Jean opened her other eye and stared at her feet, as if debating whether to run off the roof and fly or not. Optimus edged a little closer to Jean, she didn't notice. "Jean," Optimus said, finally. Jean glanced up at him. "Yes?" she said. "Have you...have you had any...nightmares lately?" he asked, hesitantly. Jean sighed. "Well," she said, choosing her words carefully. "The night before, yes. But last night...no."

_Last night was when I was watching her..._Optimus thought. He glanced over to Jean, she was staring up into space. The stars reflecting their glow onto her eyes, dancing almost. Optimus sighed again, he was debating whether to tell her that he loved her or not...but what was stopping him? She was right there...and there wasn't anything here to stop him...so, why not tell her?

"Jean," he said. "Yes?" Jean said, glancing at him. Optimus pursed his lips together. He turned to her, looking her in the eyes. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't realize that this was so hard...

"I know what you are going to say," Jean said, full of smiles. Optimus looked at her. "You...you do?" he said sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Yep," she said, still smiling. "And I feel exactly the same." She added.

Optimus' face lite up like a Christmas tree.

"Y-You _do_?" he asked, a bit shocked. Jean nodded. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Optimus gasped as he looked at Jean; she just gave him an innocent look. Optimus smiled. "Oh, Jean..." He sighed. Jean and Optimus turned around to face each other. Jean smiled at Optimus. He smiled back at Jean, as put her hands on his shoulders. Then over sheer boldness, Optimus cupped her face and kissed her lips. Jean wrapped her arms around Optimus's neck, kissing him back. The kiss was sweet..both been waiting for it for a _very long time_.

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

Optimus felt...complete now. And so did Jean. The kiss was beautiful, almost natural. Optimus' hands left her face and wrapped around her waist. Due to lack of air, Jean pulled back slightly, then brushing her lips on his. Optimus grinned playfully. "What? That's all you got?" he hummed playfully. Jean gave him a look, then smirked playfully. "Nope, not by a _long shot_, smart guy." She teased.

Optimus grinned.

Jean kissed that grin.

**Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die, you and I, we can be young forever!**

Optimus kissed her back passionately, leaving a sweet, honey taste in his mouth. He stroked her long red hair, twirling some strands with his fingers. Jean gave a small smile as he kissed her. When her lips were free, Jean said,

"I love you."

**You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream**

"You do?" Optimus asked, a little surprised. "Yes," Jean replied. Optimus smiled. "I love you, too." Optimus whispered, kissing the space that was ever-so-close to her lips. Jean grinned, loving the warm and secure feeling of being in his arms. She closed her eyes as another wind blew through them softly. Optimus moved his lips onto her grin dramatically and passionately, wrapping his arms more protectively around her.

Jean kissed him back. Oh how _much_they have been waiting for this very moment, it seemed that it had been too long of a wait. After a long kiss, Jean rested her head on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his spark. He smiled as he nuzzled he head, almost thoughtfully. Jean hummed into his chest and he let out a small, soft chuckle. "Having fun yet?" he teased. Jean smirked. "..Yes." She answered in a mumble. He grinned as her eyes fluttered closed. He intangled his fingers with her hair, making her smile. It felt...so _good_to Jean-and to Optimus.

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and**

**Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

"You'll stay forever, right?"

"Of course, Jean."

**My heart stops, when you look at me**

**Just one touch**

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still gonna worry about me, right?" she teased.

Optimus smirked. "That's why I'm here," he hummed.

"Good,"

**Now, baby, I believe, this is real**

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I believe you."

"Oh,"

**So take a chance and**

And they stayed like that for a long time.

**Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

* * *

*_Ratchet&Arcee*_

Ratchet fiddled with the keyboard on the monitor in the medic-bay, clearly bored out of his processor. But, actually, the old medic was thinking was a pink and white femme with the name of Arcee...he shook his helm, back to reality. He sighed as he stared at the screen, making a ghost-like glow on his face plate. It was the same thing that he stared at everyday: Jean's injuries. It seemed impossible for a werewolf to attack Jean...and her herself having some sort of blend of human blood and...something else. He did a blood test on Spencer, to see if the other blend of blood was werewolf, but...no. It was still a mystery.

Arcee watched from the door-way, hesitant about going in. Even though Alexis was urging her to. "C'mon, Arcee!" Alexis urged. "Don't be shy!" Arcee pursed her lips together, unsure. "He looks busy," Arcee said quickly. "Maybe-" Alexis cut her off. "_Maybe_you should talk to him! C'mon!" Alexis began to push Arcee by the leg; if she wasn't going in on her own, then she would have to use force.

"Alexis..." Arcee mumbled, almost tripping. Alexis just grinned. "Go on," she said, a little more quieter. "Talk to him!" Arcee sighed, seeing that she had lost the battle. Alexis smiled at her victory. She let go was Arcee's leg, and the pink and white femme stepped into the medic-bay. Alexis pressed herself against the wall, hiding herself from the two 'lover-bots' inside of the medic-bay.

"Ratchet?"

**I might get your heart racing**

"Hmm?" Ratchet glanced up from the screen to see Arcee, standing in the doorway. "Oh," he smiled. "Hi, Arcee." Arcee smiled back. "Hello, Ratchet." She said. There was a small pause after that. Arcee could Alexis urging her to say something, praying that Ratchet wouldn't hear the young teenage human. Luckily, he didn't. "What are you working on?" Arcee asked. Ratchet sighed at the screen.

"Nothin', just lookin' over Jean's injuries..." Ratchet explained. Arcee nodded, grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. Ratchet couldn't help but grin, slightly. He turned back to the screen.

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Arcee sighed as she watched the screen, too. She turned to Ratchet. Out of the corner of his optics, Ratchet saw Alexis but didn't make anything of it. "Um, Ratchet?" Arcee said. "Hmm?" he hummed thoughtfully. Arcee bit her lip nervously. Hearing nothing, Ratchet glanced up to see a nervous Arcee. "Arcee? What's wrong?" he asked. Arcee sighed and looked away, confusing the old medic.

"Urgh!" Alexis growled, giving herself a facepalm. She could tell they were in love; they just weren't showing it. Yet. Arcee stood, as did Ratchet, and closed her optics. "Arcee..." Ratchet took hold of her wrists thoughtfully. Arcee opened her optics to see his hands on her wrists. Alexis watched as his hands moved to her hands, a smile broke on Arcee's face, as did Alexis'. But then there was a silence...

"Just kiss her already!" Alexis shouted.

**You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream!**

Ratchet and Arcee both looked at Alexis, whom was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Don't make me get Kyle, Alexis!" Ratchet threatened. "Ooooohhhh! I'm SOOOOOO scared!" Alexis made a fake shuddering noise and chuckled, walking off. Arcee sighed as she turned back to Ratchet, whom was just shaking his helm. "Ar-" He couldn't finish because of pink lips making contact with his.

**The way you turn me one**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and **

Ratchet was, at first, confused...but then kissed Arcee back, almost eager.

**Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

**My heart stops, when you look at me**

**Just one touch and baby I believe,**

**This is real, so take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!**

And they stayed like that, happy that they were finally together.

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans**

**Be a teenage dream tonight...**

* * *

**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! :333 Triple love!_**

**Jean: I'm just glad you FINALLY out us together!**

**Optimus: Yeah, the whole 'Love-sick' thing was getting old...**

**Me: I know...that's why THIS chapter was made! :D**

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	18. Jean's Mystery

********

_**Alright, now that we have the pairings together**_

**Alexis: Finally!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah...**

**_Anyways, this is just gonna be another Jean-nightmare thingy and Ronnie figures out why...*gasps* 8O Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TFA_**

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 18: Jean's Mystery**

* * *

"Hey, guys," Paige greeted happily as she walked into the base. It was a few days after her, Prowl; Jean, Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee had found their love for each other. It had been ever-so-wonderful. Paige, strangely, happily walked to the couch, sitting on the arm of the couch. Prowl smiled when he saw her. "You know what's weird?" Paige asked as Prowl came up beside her. Prowl hummed. "I never got a call or text today for a mission...isn't that weird?" Prowl smirked. "Well, yes, but what if someone filled in for you-or some_bot_." Prowl inquired. Paige gasped, "Y-You filled in for me?"

"Yes," Prowl said, nodding. "I know how much you wanted to stay a whole day, Paige. And have a reason for Shelby _not _rat out on you. And to have your family have trust in you." Prowl knelt down lifted Paige's chin a little higher, making her smile. "Thanks, Prowl. I owe you one." Paige said. Prowl smirked. Paige got the hint, and kissed him. Alexis giggled, breaking the kiss. "Sorry," Alexis giggled. "I'm still getting used to that." Paige shook her head, grinning. "Thanks, Prowl." Paige said, again. Prowl smirked. "Well," he said. "Just call me your little genie. That's one wish down, two to go. If you need me, I'll be in the lamp." He got up and walked towards the training room, leaving a happy vampire. Spencer grinned goofily at Paige, Kyle smirking

"Who'da thunk it? Cold hearted Paige had a boyfriend!" Spencer exclaimed to Kyle. He nodded in agreement. "And that boyfriend just happened to be a robot!" Kyle exclaimed back. Ronnie rolled her eyes that the chuckling boys, giving Spencer a push off his chair. he yelped, hitting the ground, hard. Ronnie glared at Kyle, whom just pushed himself off of his own chair. Ronnie grinned and walked off, Alexis giving her a high-five. "Wimp," Spencer scoffed at Kyle. "Shut-up, asshole." Kyle grumbled, kicking his ankle. Spencer yelped again. Kyle smirked.

Sentinel gave a disgusted look at Paige. _How could Prowl fall for..._that_? !_Sentinel thought. His gaze went over to Jean and Optimus. Jean's legs dangled from Optimus' shoulder as he cheek rested against his helm, a soft smile on her face. Optimus seemed just as happy just to have her on his shoulder. Sentinel made a face at them, which went unnoticed-expect by Ronnie. Ronnie gave him a cold glare, then smiled up at Jean, who smiled back. But her glare didn't go unseen by Sentinel, who gawked at her. Kyle and Spencer got up on their chairs, glareing at Ronnie.

"What the **** was _that _for? !" Spencer exclaimed. Ronnie glared right back at him. she said, "I don't like it when people make fun of my best friends!" Spencer pouted as Ronnie smirked at him. Paige gave Ronnie a 'WTF' look, Ronnie explained to her what happened, Paige walked over to Kyle and Spencer, reached over and pinched their ears. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" Spencer and Kyle yelped. Everyone watched in amusement-expect for Sentinel-as Paige dragged Kyle and Spencer off, still holding their ears. As she walked them down the hallway, Jazz and Prowl watched with smirks as she dragged them into her room, closing the door. Ten seconds later, their was feminine/male screams down the halls of the Autobot/Sunlight base.

Jean giggled from Optimus' shoulder, whom just grinned. Sentinel looked down the hallway, to see the two boys limp back to the living room, their hair messed up, bruises on their faces, their shirts were a little ripped, some cuts, their jeans ripped. Alexis and Sari covered their mouths, giggles escaping. Spencer made a breath up to his hair, moving it slightly. Kyle moaned in pain. Paige walked out of the hallway, not a scratch on her, a satisfied grin on her face. Spencer saw her and yelled,

"SHE'S BACK! DUCK AND COVER!" Spencer and Kyle cursed and ducked down behind the couch, everyone erupting in laughter. Paige snickered and walked away, giving Ronnie a high-five. Optimus shook his helm, grinning. Spencer looked over and pouted. "False alarm," he mumbled to Kyle. As soon as they got up, Kyle pushed Spencer. Spencer yelped, falling into his chair. Kyle smirked and sat down.

Paige snickered again as she sat back in her chair, it was a good day. A very good day. Optimus sighed and shook his helm, to think, in just two days, the entire Sunlight Circle, that was stationed in Detroit, had moved into the Auotbot base and had changed their lives. It was like this: Spencer was like their version of Bumblebee, Kyle a version of Bulkhead, Paige version of Prowl-minus the cold heartiness-Alexis was a little bit like Jazz, Ronnie the version of Cliffjumper-big surprise-James was like Ratchet and lots more. It was like all of Sunlight was little versions of the Autobots. Optimus smiled at that.

"Jean," Kyle moaned. Jean glanced up at Kyle, whom was still in pain. "I know its my turn, but can you get the grocess? I'm kinda...well, you know." Kyle gestured to himself. Jean smiled. "Sure," she said. She jumped onto Optimus' hand when it was offered to her, then set her on the ground. She kissed Optimus' cheek and walked over to Kyle, whom gave her the money. Optimus smiled as he watched her go useing Kyle's car. Sentinel gawked, disgusted thoughts ran through his proessor. (**A/N: Shut up, Sentinel! Their in love! DX**) Spencer was gong to give Optimus a thumbs up, but then he felt a giant pain in his elbow joint he clutched his elbow in pain. Optimus chuckled softly, as Paige snickered at Spencer. Sentinel glanced back and fourth between the Sunlighter's and Optimus.

"Optimus," Bunny said. "Can me and Bulky show Jetfire and Jetstorm around town?" Optimus nodded. "Go ahead, Bunny," he said. Bunny clapped and told her news to the Jet-twins, who grinned. "Keep her out of trouble, Bulkhead." Optimus said to Bulkhead. Bulkhead nodded at Optimus, transformed, let Bunny in and rode off, Jetfire and Jetstorm behind them. Optimus smiled as another Sunlighter came up to him, asking a question. Sentinel was confused; they all acted like Optimus was their...leader. _But Optimus is a mataince bot!_ Sentinel thought. _Why_ _would he-?_

"Um, excuse me?"

Sentinel glanced down to see Callie, he winced slightly, which went unnoticed, and spat, "What?" Callie glanced down at the ground nervously, then looked up and smiled at him sheepishly. "Uh...I'm sorry I scared you...when we first met. I kinda wanna start over. I'm-"

"I don't care who you are, organic!" he spat, making her wince. "And I wasn't _scared_. How dare you! Get outta my sight!" Tears swelled up in the young girls eyes. "I-I just wanted to be your firend!" she cried. She turned away and ran straight into Optimus. He gently picked up the young girl and held her close to his chest plate. "Its alright, Callie," Optimus said softly. "You're a good person..don't cry." Optimus glared at Sentinel, one of the most deathly glares Optimus had ever given to anyone. Sentinel winced at the death glare, Optimus' attention went back to the little girls sobs.

"I-I just w-wanted to be a g-good f-friend!" she sobbed. "How c-come e-everyone hat-tes me?" Optimus stroked her hair sympathdically. "Nobody hates you, Callie," he soothed. "You're a good friend...remember Roxy and Revi and Rory and Will and Jay and Bunny..._everyone _here is your friend." Callie sniffled and looked up at Optimus, and said, "A-Are you my friend?" Optimus smiled. "Of course." He said. Callie, practically, threw her arms around Optimus' neck, giving him a some what hug. "...Thank you," she said quietly. Optimus' smile got a little bigger as he hugged her back, careful not to crush her body under his robotic arms. "Your welcome," he said. "Now, why don't you go play with the others, hm?" he said, as their embrace parted. Callie sniffed, Optimus gave her a gentle smile and set her on the ground, Jay waiting for her.

Jay smiled at Optimus, then patted Callie's back as he led her over to the 'playroom'. Optimus smiled. Sentinel was confused. _What just happened?_ he thought. _Had Optimus just..comfort an organic? _Sentinel stared at Optimus in disbelief. Then he got up and walked over to Optimus. "Uh, Optimus," he said, making the mech look up. "Yes, Sentinel?" Optimus said in a flat tone, sending him a cold glare. He hadn't forgotten what had why Callie had cried to him. Sentinel bit his lip nervously at the glare we as given, then said, "Uh, can I talk to you?" Optimus' glarewent away as he ridged an optic, but obied.

Sentinel led Optimus outside to the back, to where all the Sunlighter's cars were parked. "What is it, Sentinel?" Optimus asked. Sentinel checked if anyother bot was there, nope. Sentinel turned to Optimus. "What the frag was that? !" he asked. Optimus ridged an optic. "Excuse me?" he said. "You know what I mean!" he spat. Optimus shook his helm. Sentinel sighed. "You know...when that organic leaked to you." Optimus glared at Sentinel again.

"Why would you yell at Callie?" Optimus asked, catching on. "She's just nine!" Sentinel blinked, and shook his helm. "I'll ask the questions!" he spat. Optimus still glared at him. "Why would you..._comfort_ an _organic_? !" Sentinel scoffed. Optimus glared even more at Sentinel. "Because, Sentinel," he said. "For one thing her name is _Callie_, as for your question..." Optimus intertwined his fingers together, making a fist, lifted it up and-

Punched him across the face!

**Hard**.

Sentinel stumbled back a little, and, once regaining his wits (at what little he as), shouted, "How dare you! I should have your court marchelled!" Optimus rolled his optics, like he never heard _that _a million times before, which he did. "Listen, Sentinel," Optimus spat out, "Callie has every right to have comfort. _Very _organic does! Now, if you will just listen for five nano-clicks, then maybe I could tell you that Callie lost her creators to another organic named Blood! And she _watched. _She, helplessly, _watched _the death of her creators! And all she ever wanted to do was make a friend in this world! And you're not helping!" Optimus took a breath, then waited for Sentinel's reaction. He kind of hoped that Sentinel would go into the base and make amends with Callie.

But, of course, he was wrong.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sentinel spat at Optimus. Optimus growled, all that had been for nothing. "So, are you going to tell me why that organic deserved comfort or not?" Was he not listening? ! "I just told you!" Optimus shouted. He sighed and shook his helm. "Forget it, Sentinel! Just...forget it." Optimus gave one last glare at Sentinel, then stormed away. But, before he left, he said, "Oh, and if another Sunlight child comes to me crying that you yelled at them, I will personally rearrange your whole body!" Optimus stormed back into the base.

Sentinel stood there, taking in every word.

_Is he really gonna rearrange my body? _

_(_**A/N: *facepalm***)

* * *

Jean walked out of the groccey store, bags of food and supplies in hand. Her thoughts were populated with Optimus, of course. But now...now to actually kiss him...Jean let out a dreamy sigh as she headed down the sidewalk, towards to where Kyle's car was parked. She began to fumble in her pocket for the keys, but then heard screams of terror. She looked up to see people run down the street, screaming for their lives.

"What the...?" Jean gasped.

She looked up to see what was going on: a robot teratacdale! She gasped and dropped the bags when the creature headed towards her. She began to run, abandonding the bags. She was half way down the stree when she felt robotic claws grap her shoulders. She didn't know what had happened, until she felt her feet move off the ground. Then she felt her whole body lift off the ground, up to the sky. She saw everything get smaller and smaller. She screamed. People watched in horror as the robotical dinosouar take lift Jean to the air, taking her to the island. She screamed, and screamed, for one thing:

"**OPTIMUS!**"

The robotical dinosouar flew to the island that was in the middle of Lake Errie. Once he was at his distanation, he dropped his capture in the lab. Jean yelped in surprise and landed on the ground. she muttered, "I did say put me down." Jean pushed some hair behind her ear and stood up, very slowly. She looked around and saw a blown up lab, it confused her greatly.

"Where...where am I?" she mused to herself. She looked around to see any signs of life, besides the robot dinosouars. She bit her lip as she looked around. Then she felt something lurking behind her. Jean, slowly, turned around to be face to face with a giant spider. She screamed and fell back, landing on her butt. She panted and opened her eyes, to see that the spider transform. She gasped and moved herself up more. The spider transformed into a techno-oragnic femme. She smirked at Jean and chuckled. "Oh, dont be scared," she said. Something about the way she had said it, made Jean more scared,

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Jean asked.

The spider femme chuckled. "Oh, I used to be Elita One, but now I'm Blackarachina...thanks to _Optimus_." Jean raised an eyebrow. Optimus wouldnt do that...would he? Blackarachina took a step closer. she said. Blackarachina wrapped Jean in her webbing, making her yelp in surprise. She took Jean in her hand, close to her optics.

"You're Optimus' new femmefriend, right?" Blackarachina showed Jean her sharp dental plates. Jean took a breath and screamed,

"**OPTIMUS!**"

* * *

"Optimus!"

Optimus glanced down to see Roxy, the twelve-year-old looked worried. "What is it, Roxy?" Optimus asked with a gentle smile. Roxy pointed to the TV. "Turn on the TV!" Optimus blinked. "What?" he asked. "Just do it!" Roxy said. Optimus blinked again, shrugged and turned it on. Everyone seemed to be watching, even Sentinel. The news came on, much to Bumblebee and Spencer's greif, and it showed what happened in uptown.

"Today, in uptown Detroit, a robotic dinosouar appeared from nowhere!" the newscaster exclaimed. Prowl gasped, "That's Swoop!" Paige looked at him. "Who?" Prowl began to explain to Paige who Swoop was as the newscaster continued, "And it had captured a young woman right off the streets. Here's a video that was shot by a bystander." They began to show the video of a young woman with white and blue on run from the robot, she had bright red hair...Optimus' optics widened in horror as realiztion hit him. And it was painful. _It couldnt be..._ He thought. But then the biggest clue came when she started screaming:

"**OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS! _OPTIMUS_!" **

"Jean!"

Optimus stood up in a rush. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus didn't even wait; he had already transformed and sped ot of the base like a bolt of lighting. Everybot did the same, the Sunlighter's staying at the base, expect for Ronnie, Alexis, Spencer, Kyle and Paige, of course.

They all drove to Dinobot Island, trying their best to catch up with Optimus. "He's as fast as Blurr!" Jazz had excliamed. Once they reached the island, they drove straight to Meltdown's old lab. "JEAN!" Optimus yelled. After his yells, there was an errie chuckle fill the room. Ronnie gluped nervously as she grabbed onto Paige. They all looked around to see if they could spot the laughter, then Optimus spotted Jean. A smile broke onto his face plate. he sighed in relief. He ran over to Jean, but then saw that she was tied up in...something. She looked up, her eyes filling with horror.

"O-Optimus...no...go...trap...for...you..." Jean moaned.

Optimus blinked twice. "What are you-?" He got his answer when Blackarachina stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Optimus," she said. Her optics went to Sentinel, and she smirked. "And my other old friend, Sentinel. The _friends _that left me behind!" She glared at the two bots before smirking again. "I knew you would come, Optimus. If I captured your percious _Jean_." Blackarachina said. Optimus made a fist in anger. "Let Jean go, Blackarachina," Optimus growled. "She has nothing to do with this!" Blackarachina chuckled, "Oh, I think she does." Optimus ridged an optic. "What are you talking about?" Blackarachina smirked again as she walked back over to Jean. "You see, Optimus," she said, "I have been watching you and Jean from the monitors here." She gestured towards the monitor.

"Stalker," Spencer said, fake coughs covering it. Blackarachina glared at Spencer, but Paige beat her to it when she kicked his shin. Spencer groaned, Paige shook her head. Blackarachina sighed and said, "Anyway, I've watched you and Jean, and you two seem pretty close." Blackarachina was about to push a button, when she glanced back up to the group standing behind Optimus. "But first...Grimlock? Please take care of them." As if on cue, Grimlock came chargeing in from Primus knows where, Swoop and Snarl behind him. "What the **** are _those_? !" Paige exclaimed, her eyes going wide. Sentinel let out a startled scream-making Spencer snicker-as Grimlock and Swoop and Snarl made them all back up into the next room, Blackarachina pressing a button to seal it.

Optimus gasped, rushing over to the door. He banged his fist on the door, then realized that it wouldn't open. He turned around and said, "Why?" Blackarachina's smirk got a tad bigger. "They just needed to be out of the way...and so I can show you what I had found." Blackarachina pressed the button that was on the monitor keyboard that showed a video of Jean walking down an empty street, Optimus close beside her. Jean looked up at Optimus, grinned, and took his hand, leaning against his arm. Optimus smiled as her, very carefully, wrapped his own didgits around her's. Blackarachina stopped the video and looked at Optimus, whom as staring at the screen, he remembered that day..."How did you get this?" he asked, not taking his optics off the screen. Blackarachina said, "I hacked into the cities cameras, hopeing to spot...something. But then I saw you and..._her_." She pointed to Jean, who was getting back her consous."Wha...? she moaned. "Jean!" Optimus said. Jean blinked. "Optimus?" she said it more like a question. Optimus looked at Blackarachina. "Let her go, now." He hissed. Blackarachina shook her helm. "I'm afraid she's too valueable." She said. "Valueable? For what?" Optimus asked. Blackarachina's smirk got bigger. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out!"

She grabbed Jean and ran off with her. Jean screamed. Optimus ran after them. he yelled. They ran outside, behind the lab, and Blackarachina stopped. She held Jean over the water, then said, "Any closer, Optimus, and I'll drop her!" Optimus gasped and stepped back, dropping his axe. Blackarachina smirked. she said. "Now, let Jean go!" Optimus ordered. Blackarachina nodded. she said. "Okay." Then, still hold Jean over the water, let go. She screamed as she broke through the webbing. Optimus gasped in horror; humans couldn't breath under water. He yelled in horror. Blackarachina just laughed.

Jean reached up and grabbed a tree branch as she fell. Optimus sighed in relief, but that relief was shattered when the branch broke. (**A/N: Okay, just so you know, Blackarachina kinda threw Jean off a cliff towards the water, and Blackarachina stepped away from Jean as soon as she tossed her. Just so you know**). Jean began to fall again, back down toward the water.

That's when it happened.

Suddenly, her eyes started to glow white, the her whole body was just outlined with white. Then she felt this amazing strength that was inside her, someting that had to unleashed. Then she started to-fly? She gasped as she flew up back up, then she got this control feeling withing her, making her smirk. Optimus closed his optics, then opened them to glare at Blackarachina."You.." he hissed. He was about to say more, but Jean flew back up. She stood up, her eyes still glowing white, her body still outlined with white. Blackarachina and Optimus stared in pure awe. Jean's eyes went over to Blackarachina, then she said, a deeper voice echoing at the edges, "You, are gonna pay for that." Jean lifted her hands, then the white fire-like orbs appeared in her palms. Blackarachina's optics widened as Jean lifted her arms over her head, the fired them at Blackarachina. The techno-organic femme gasped as the orbs hit her, sending her flying. Optimus stared in awe. _Did Jean just...?_ He thought. Jean walked, no, _floated _over to Blackarachina, and blasted her again. She screamed in pain as she rolled over.

"OH YEAH! WE KICK _ASS_! Spencer's voice yelled as they all appeared from the lab. Ronnie spotted Jean fighting Blackarachina, and gasped. She turned to Optimus. "Is that..._Jean_? !" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. Optimus, without taking his optics off the fight, nodded. Everyone watched in shock and awe as Jean stood over an out cold Blackarachina. She glared at the limp figure, hate in her eyes. There was a side of her that told her to kill Blackarachina here and then, and that voice sounded evil, but another side of her told her that Blackarachina had had enough, and to leave her.

That side won.

Jean's eyes went back to normal, and the whie outlines disappeared. Jean was now...normal. Optimus ran over to Jean, then scooped her up and held her close. Jean chuckled softly. "I'm fine, Optimus. I'm fine." She chuckled.

Spencer said, "What the hell just happened?" Kyle shrugged. "Dunno...but I think Jean just kicked that spider-ladies ass!" Kyle exclaimed, ernaning a snicker from Jean. Optimus said. "How did you..._do _that?" Jean shrugged. "I don't know...I just focused my energy or...something like that..." Jean said. Spencer walked over, then said, "That. Was. AWESOME! Do it again!" Jean smirked and chuckled.

They headed home after that.

* * *

"UGH!" Jean let out a warrior cry as she blasted the traget with her white, fire-like orb. The traget broke into millions of pieces, falling to the training room floor. Jean smirked and moved on the next traget, doing a big jump into the air, doing a frontflip, and then blast the next traget. Optimus and Paige and Prowl watched from afar as Jean was blowing up the tragets. "She's good," Paige commented. Optimus grinned and nodded, even though noboyd knew how Jean could do that.

"Its amazing," Prowl awed. "Better then Paige..."

"Hey!" Paige punched Prowl in the knee, but that just made him smirk. Optimus shook his helm with a smirk, then his attention went back to his girlfriend blasting the tragets with her mystrious power she had. It was pretty amazing, and seeing her with her bright red hair tied back in ponytail; wearing mini shorts and a white spagettii strapped top, and blue and white sneakers. He couldn't help but stare.

"Um, guys?" Cliffjumper said, poking his helm inside the training room. Paige, Prowl and Optimus glanced up to Cliffjumper. He motioned them to come into the hallway. "Ronnie wants to show you guys something..." He said. They nodded and walked out, expect for Jean. "You can stay here, Jean." Cliffjumper said. Jean nodded and continued to practice her abilties on the tragets. They walked out of the training room and into the hallway, to see a very pale Ronnie. "Ronnie, what's wrong?" Paige asked, worried. Ronnie looked up at Paige, then showed them a page in an old looking book. "This is the Midnight World acident book," Ronnie explained. "It tells you everything you need to know about the Midnight World." She turned the book around in her hands.

Prowl, Paige and Optimus looked at the page that Ronnie was pointing to. It was a picture of a man, one part of his face was covered in a black mask, the other side just had on big red scar on it. He had bright blood red hair covering his eye on the side with the scar running through it. He was wearing a long, black cloak, holding up a huge sword that had a red dragon on it. "That's Scar, a dragon warrior." Ronnie explained. "What's a dragon warrior?" Prowl asked. Ronnie waved a hand at him. "I'll tell you later, but right now, that's not important." She said. "Anyway, Scar's oldest son is...Blood." And there it was, beside Scar, was Blood, holding up another sword with a red dragon on it. Everyone's eyes/optics widened at the sight of Blood. "And his oldest daughter was believed to be a shape shifter, but could never shift." Ronnie said. "What was she supposed to shift into?" Optimus asked. Ronnie bit her lip, she looked more pale.

"A dragon," Cliffjumper said. "But she could only use dragon powers, since no one that was supposed to shift into a dragon could shift." Ronnie nodded. "Thank you, Cliffjumper," she said. Cliffjumper grinned. "But, who was his daughter?" Paige asked. Ronnie and Cliffjumper both looked terrifed to answer. "Well?" Ronnie sighed. "Well," she croaked out. "Why don't you see for yourself." She gave Paige the book to her hands. Prowl and Optimus knelt down to Paige's level to read the book. They trio scanned the page for Scar's daughter-and found something heart/spark stopping instead.

There, in front of Scar and Blood, was a girl with bright red hair that went past her butt, electric blue eyes, a white skirt, blue boots and a white shirt, some amour blue and white armour on her. She was lifting a large lance, that had a red dragon on, high in the air. They almost didn't regonize her. But her face was regonizable. Optimus' spark had stopped for just two seconds when he saw her. "That's," Optimus said,

"Jean!"

* * *

_**DUNDUNDUN! *thunder and lighting crashs in the sky* (((((O_O))))) Well, there ya go! Jean's past...sorta ((O_O)) I'm not done with Jena yet, folks! Not by a long shot!**_

**Jean: WHAT? ! You said you were done! DX**

**Me: I lied! XD BW'HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Paige: O.o?**

**Me: Sorry**

_**Anyway, I couldn't reist the Callie and Optimus moment! XD Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, stupid Sentinel! DX Will he ever grow a processor? -_- *sighs***_

_**Oh, and I also couldn't reist the Kyle-and-Spencer bit(s)! XDDDD! Lolez...**_

**Spencer&Kyle: =_= *glareing***

**Me: :P**

_**'Till next time! Review!**_

_**XD**_


	19. The Death Gang

_**M'kay, in this chapter, we're gonna be focusing on Blood's group, the Death Gang. Real original, I know...-_- *sighs* Anyway, there's also, FINALLY, gonna be some Decepticon activity! =D **_

_**Mmmmmm, now, I wonder what happens if the D-cons met up with the Death Gang and Keller and Grace and, oh I don't know...the ENTIRE Midnight Circle! CHAOS! That's what! 8O! Oh, and that dude, uh...**_

**Paige&Ronnie: Salem!**

**Me: Right! Salem! I knew that...**

**Ronnie: RRRRiiiiiiigggggghhhhtt!**

**Paige: Yeah, right, sure...**

**Me: Oh shut up! DX**

_**Anyways. Salem is gonna break outta prison with the help of Team Chaar- *covers mouth of spoilers* Whoops! *sighs* I guess I'm done talkin'. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA...but if I did...**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 19: The Death Gang**

* * *

"Where the hell is Blood? He should've came back by now!" Frank exclaimed. Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes. "He'll be back, don't worry." Dorothy said. Suddenly, Matt came running in, fear in his eyes. "Guys! Guys!" he was shouting. Frank glared at Matt for no reason. "What?" he snapped. Matt ignored Frank's glare, and held up a paper that look like a news letter. "I got this from the Council! Its _big_." Matt handed the paper to Dorothy, she read through it quickly, and gasped, "This is...this is impossible!" Frank walked over to the two. "What?" he asked. Dorothy handed him the paper.

Frank took it and read it through, his eyes getting bigger an bigger by each word. "Holy ****," Frank mused. "Blood as been..._captured_? !" Frank exclaimed. Matt gave a shaky nod, Dorothy just went pale. Frank looked up at the rest of the gang, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "That's impossible! Blood, captured, by Sunlight!" Frank shook his head. "That's not all," Matt said, brightening just a little bit. "Look here." He pointed to the last paragraph of the letter. Dorothy and Frank read the paragraph, a smirk growing on their faces. "Blood transformed." Dorothy said. Frank nodded. "Yes," he said. "And it looks like its those damn Sunlighter's fault." He tapped the line that read: _AND, FOR THE REASON OF BLOOD REDFERN TRANSFORMING, IT IS BECAUSE OF THE SUNLIGHT CIRCLE..._

"Well," Frank said, putting the paper down on the makeshift table, "looks like Blood is stronger then ever now." Dorothy nodded, grinning. "So, are we gonna bust him out?" Matt asked. Frank sat on the dusty old blue couch that had dirt stains on it here and there. It made a soft creek when Frank threw himself on it. "Well," Frank said. He glanced over the dusty window of the base, the base wasn't much, but it was 'home'. Frank sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess we should." He said. Dorothy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You guess?" she said. Frank sighed again. "Well, he _did_kill off most of the team-and your precious Ulrik."He said. Dorothy wrapped her fingers around her Coke can tightly, making small dents in it. Frank smirked at Dorothy. Before Blood had went on a rampage, Dorothy had a boyfriend, Ulrik. Ulrik and Dorothy had big plans; quit the gang, move to Southern California, and live a normal life there. But then Blood went on his rampage, killing Ulrik. It had ruined Dorothy's life, forever.

"Shut up," Dorothy snapped. Matt raised an eyebrow at Dorothy, she just shook her head and walked out of the makeshift living room, towards her own room. As soon as she left, Frank sat up. "Who's Ulrik?" Matt asked. Frank smirked. "Well, Matt," he said, "Ulrik _was_ Dorothy's beau, but then Blood killed him when he went on that rampage." Matt nodded. "Oh," he mumbled.

"So, what's are plan of action?" Matt asked, after a long silence. Frank stood up and walked over to Matt, he towered over the young gang member. "We get Keller." Frank stated, brushing past Matt. Matt's eyes widened. "K-Keller? But he's-!"

"The key to getting Blood back." Frank interrupted. "But, how?" Matthew asked, confused. Frank sighed and shook his head. "So young..." He sighed. He opened the mini fridge in the 'living room' and took out a bottle of Coke, he unscrewed the bottle cap, and took a sip. Matthew watched Frank do so, still confused. "How is he the key?" he asked. Frank turned his back to Matt, taking out a cigarette. He lit it, then put it in his mouth, then took it and breathed out smoke, the popped it back in. "'Cause," he said, "Keller can get us all the men we want to get Blood back." Frank took the cigarette out for a moment, blew out some smoke, and popped it back in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he smoked, yes, Frank was a smoker. He used to sell illegal drugs to people all over the world, but then got caught, escaped, and joined the gang. Blood never seemed to have a problem with Frank's smoking habits, even though Dorothy always complained about it.

"But why would Keller help us?" Matthew asked. Frank opened his eyes, took the cigarette out of his mouth, placed it on the ashtray, and took another sip of his Coke. he chugged most of it down before he answered, "Keller will help us, Matt. Because its _Blood_we're saving. Scar Redfern's son." Matthew bit his bottom lip as he recalled how powerful Scar Redfern was, all the Redfern's were since the beginning of time. "Plus," Frank said, lighting another cigarette, "Blood's also Keller's best friend." A grin suddenly broke onto Matt's face, an evil plot forming in his young mind. "You know, Frank," he said, catching Frank's attention. "If we can get Blood back, maybe Keller could...reward us!" Frank smirked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I like the way you think, kid." Frank said, putting the cigarette on the ashtray. Then he took another sip of his Coke, a grin on his face. "Thanks, Frank," Matthew said. "I learn from the best..."

Meanwhile, in Dorothy's bedroom, she lied there, thinking of her lost love. _Ulrik_... She thought. _Why did you have to go? _Hot wet tears rolled down her cheeks. She gripped on her pillow in anger. "Its all damn Blood's fault your gone," Dorothy said, quietly. "All Blood's fault." She gritted her teeth in anger, now furious with Blood. "Screw Blood," she mused. "Let him rot in prison."

She sat up, wiping away her tears. Her eyes landed on a picture on Ulrik; his ash blond hair, his ruby red eyes, full of life and brightness. Dorothy reached over and grabbed the picture, then studied it, over and over. She set it back on the nightstand, then walked over to her closet. She pulled out one of Ulrik's shirts, then went back to her bed. She lied back down on her bed, and held the shirt near her face, taking in the smell. It smelled just like Ulrik. She held it close to her chest, her eyes closed, taking in the wonderful sent. "Ulkrik," she whispered, a sweet taste in her mouth when she said it. She closed her eyes as tears began to swell up in her eyes again. She took in his sent over and over, remembering Ulrik's gentle touch, gentle kiss...

"Hey, Dorothy," Frank's voice came from behind her door. Dorothy quickly wiped away her tears, and hid the T-shirt under her pillow. "What?" she snapped. The door opened to show Frank holding a pillow sack over his shoulder, a small grin on his face. "We're going to see Keller." He said simply. Dorothy blinked. "What?" she said, again. Frank's small grin turned into a smirk. "We're gonna go to Keller to get Blood back." The grip that Dorothy had on the bed sheet tightened. "I'll explain on the way, let's go!" Frank left. Dorothy glared at the ground beneath her. "Stupid Blood," she mused. "That bastard better f***ing thank us for this!" She took of the pillow cover, the walked over to her closet. She put some of her clothes in it; her hairbrush and such. Then she took some of Ulrik's shirts, she needed them. She also took one of his books, and her laptop. Well, it was actually Ulrik's laptop, but he gave it her as a Christmas present two years ago.

Tears brimmed under her eyes. _I'll never love again,_ she thought. _Never. _She, slowly, got up, swung the sack over her shoulder, and stopped when she came up to the picture of Ulrik. She took it and stuffed it in her bag. Then left. Leaving her memories and warm heart behind.

* * *

Shockwave sighed heavily as, yet again, Lugnut and Blitzwing were fighting. He felt like he was going to explode in anger if these two fought again. He didn't really catch _why_they were fighting, but he knew it was probably something stupid. He was leaned against the stockades wall, servos crossed, helm on the wall. This was driving him insane; these two fighting all solar cycles of the day. If only they hadn't taken away his weapons, then maybe he could silence these two...

_**BAM!**_

"**AHHHHH!**"

Lugnut and Blitzwing stopped their argument, and looked out of the stockade, as did Shockwave. They saw Autobot Elite Guardsmen fighting back...something. Others, who were wounded or just scared, were running away. From their points of view, the Decepticons couldn't see what was blasting everything in sight, but some other Decepticons and Autobot criminals were taking it to their advantage and sneaking away. "What's going on?" Icey Blitzwing asked. "I'm not sure," Shockwave said, trying to see what was going on outside the stockades bars. His optic widened when he saw Team Chaar blasting the guards. "Its Strika!" Shockwave exclaimed. "Strika!" Lugnut rushed over to the stockade bars, looking out. Shockwave chuckled lightly at Lugnut; Strika and Lugnut were, what humans say, an 'item'.

"GET THEM!" An Elite Guardsmen yelled over the noise, firing a laser from a blaster at Oil Slick. Oil Slick made tsking noises as he dodged the blow, throwing his rusting chemical at the guard. The guard gasped as the rust engulfed him, freezing him in his spot. The guard that was beside him optics widened his shock and fear. "Who's next?" Oil Slick chuckled, holding up another vial. Blackout smirked as the soldier dropped his weapon and ran for it, Oil Slick laughing. Blitzwing changed his face into Random and said, "Dey are zo cooler den uze!" Lugnut, without taking his optic off the scene, punched him from behind.

"First smart thing you've done all solar cycle, Lugnut." Shockwave mused. Blackout noticed Shockwave and Lugnut and Blitzwing, and came over. "Stand back!" he exclaimed as he stomped at the ground. Shockwave, Lugnut and Blitzwing stepped back as the bars buzzed with electricity. Then the bars exploded, exposing an escape route for the 'cons. They grinned and ran out, Blackout leading the way. "This way! The way we came!" Blackout lead them to the back entrance of the prison, outside to the a ship awaiting. Strika and the others following close behind, with-

Megatron.

They got Megatron out.

Strika hurried to the controls of the ship, pressed some buttons, and the ship roared to life, taking off. Some of the Elite Guard soldiers had raced out and tried to fire at the ship, but it was already gone.

"Where to now, sir?" Strika asked, after a long comfortable silence as the flew randomly through space, the question directed to Megatron. Megatron smirked as he pressed a button on the control panel, a small, green and blue planet showing up. He pointed to it, still smirking. Then said,

"Earth."

* * *

Grace stared out her window in boredom, Keller hadn't assigned any attacks or missions ever since Blood hadn't returned from his, neither did his gang. It was worrying him. "Blood always finishes a mission," Keller always says, "he always comes back, either with bloodly hands or a dead corpse. It just isn't right." Keller had tried calling Blood's cellphone-much to Grace's surprise that he actually_ had _one-but there was no answer.

She sighed and closed her eyes, picturing her some where wonderful, some where not there. She decided that she'd rather be _anywhere_but where she was now. She opened her eyes to find herself in the same place. "Dammit." Grace muttered, shaking her head. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes again. She wanted to get away from her world of her's, she no longer wanted to be a vampire. No, she wanted to be...'normal'. She wasn't quite sure what that was yet, but she wanted to find out. Grace opened her eyes, glaring at her shoes. She rested her hands under her chin, her elbows balancing on her legs. She stared at floor, deep in her own thoughts.

"Hey, sis," Keller's voice called out. Grace turned her head around to see Keller, leaning against the door frame. "What?" she snapped. Keller didn't smirk or give a cocky grin, or snap anything back. Instead, he said, "Some people are here...and they know where Blood is." Grace stood up and followed Keller to the 'living room' to see Blood's gang, the Death Gang, made up of Dorothy; Frank and Matthew. That was what was left of the gang, anyway. Grace folded her arms across her chest, Keller walking up to Frank. "So," he said, "how can you get Blood back?" Frank grinned. "Well, Keller," he said. Without moving his head, he glanced at Matthew, who was grinning. "We're gonna get Blood back..if you supply us with everything we need."

"Done." Keller said, quickly.

Frank smirked. "Good..." He said. "We'll need a lot of men, though. You can supply that, right?" Keller nodded and turned to Grace. "Grace, get your team ready!" he ordered. Grace nodded and headed to the room where her team was-but not before hearing jets outside.

"What the hell is that?" Dorothy asked. Keller shrugged. "I don't know," he mused. Grace and Keller ran outside, along with everyone else in the base, since it was loud enough for the entire Midnight Circle to hear. Everyone watched as a _huge_, bulky ship land in front of them. They all gasped as it opened, stepping out were robots, big giant robots. "Wait a minute," Matt whispered to Frank and Dorothy. "Those look like the things that beat up Blood!" Frank and Dorothy studied them, then Frank whispered back, "They frigging do!" He gritted his teeth. "Wait," Dorothy whispered. "They look like the same species...but look at the inginas. Different." She pointed to the robots. Frank and Matthew glanced up to the inginas and realized their mistake. Matt's mouth made a perfect O shape as Frank nodded. The huge, hulking robot, that looked like the leader, stepped out in front of them. He-it was a he, right?-knelt down to Keller. "Hello, organic," he said. "We are the Decepticons...different to the Autobots."

Keller grinned from ear-to-ear. "I'm Keller," he said. "This is my sister, Grace. And this is the Midnight Circle." He gestured to the group of people behind me. "I think you and me are gonna get along jjjjuuuuuusstt fine..."

* * *

Salem sat on the makeshift bench that was in his jail cell in the Alaskan Sunlight Circle Prison Facility. Or ASCPF for short. He sighed as he glanced around, there was hardly anything but the things you would see in the movies, but you actually had a soft bed. He would get the shock of his life when the Sunlight guard gave him his room-mate. "Get in there, you dirty son of a bitch!" the male guard shouted to the prisoner, shoving him inside. The prisoner grunted as he stumbled inside, then gave the jail guard the finger. The guard grunted in response, closing the door. Salem glanced up at the newcomer-paling instantly.

"Bl-Blood?"

Blood turned to Salem, then smirked when he saw his fear and shock. "Hey," he grunted, seating himself on the bench across from Salem. There was a long, awkward silence between the two, before Salem asked, "H-How did you get in here?" Blood grunted-again-and gave a sideways glare at the ground. "Damn Sunlight," he mused, "they got me...after they changed me." Salem raised an eyebrow. Blood, without stopping his glare, lifted his arm up, and his hand made a transforming sound, then exposed Cybertroain circuity. Salem gasped as he stared wide eyed at it.

"Whoa..." Salem breathed. Blood gave a grunt/laughing sound as he looked up, a grin ridging up from the corner of his lips. He retracted his palm, then there was another pause. His thoughts travelled to when he saw Jean, she reminded him so much of his sister, Joyox. Joyox was meant to end all of humanity since the very day she was born, since she was part dragon, and had the power to kill anyone in sight, just like him. But, he hated to admit it though, she was stronger then him, and she had 'the power' that would lead the Midnight World to victory against the Sunlight Circle's and end humanity. But then, when hearing this spoken, Joyox ran away. She ran from Redfern Castle and into the woods, then to God knows where. They sent a werewolf to go and 'fetch' her, but he couldn't. That werewolf was killed. Since he let the secret power get away. Blood remembered his sister, and, for the dooms day wepaon, she was always happy and nice. He didn't understand why, but that was just Joyox. Oh God how that girl he met-Jean was it?- looked _so_ much like her. Heck, she even had the same clothes when she had left...

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Blood asked, to no one in particular. Then, the wall the was behind Blood, just blew up. Blood reacted quickly and jumped out of the way in record time. There was a huge hole in the wall, big enough for an alien robot. As if on cue, a large alien-like robot came in from the blown up hole; his hole face was black and had one, single, red eye in the middle of his face.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" he said, having a robotic version of an English accent. Blood and Salem exchanged glances before running off with the robot. _Who the hell IS this? !_Blood thought. "I'm Shockwave," he stated, as if reading his mind. Blood nodded. Suddenly, a HUGE ship was parked on the frozen Alaskan ground, Keller waiting. "Keller?" Blood exclaimed, making it sound like a question. Keller smirked and nodded, motioning him to come inside. Blood and Salem obied, running in the ship with Shockwave in front of them. They lifted off, leaving chaos behind them. Blood looked around, seeing more robots.

"Okay," he said, directed to Keller, "what the hell is up with all the robots?" Keller smiled thoughtfully at Blood. "Well," he said.

"Let's just say, they'll help us get Joyox back."

* * *

**_DUNDUNDUN! D8 *gasps* _**

**_The Decepticons are back! _**

**_Blood and Salem are out of jail!_**

**_The Death Gang's past! Sorta!_**

**_All so intense! 8O!_**

**_A cookie to who can guess who Joyox is! 8D_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	20. Joyox?

_**Alrighty, in this one, Sunlight is gonna have to tell Jean who she is...it doesn't end to well...O_o Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 20: Joyox?**

* * *

"We have to tell her."

"Oh, yeah, and tell her what, Optimus? That she's Blood's brother, and she's really Joyox Redfern, Scar Redfern's daughter?"

"Well, not like _that_, Paige."

"Then how?"

"I don't know...but she deserves to know. Its her past."

"But what if something bad happens if we tell her? What if she freaks out and uses that weird power-thingy?"

"She won't do that, Bumblebee."

"He's right, O.P. What if she freaks and wrecks the base, dig?"

"Not really, Jazz."

"I don't think he was talking to you, Alexis."

"I don't care, Kyle! Anyway, _someone _has to tell her!"

"Well, who's it going to be, then?"

Silence.

Paige sighed and closed her eyes, the past news of Jean being Blood Redfern's sister was still sinking in. Jean, Optimus Prime's girlfriend, the 'good-girl', someone who will always be kind to you, no matter what. Was Joyox Redfern, Scar and Fire Rush Redfern's daughter, the 'dooms-day' weapon, the very thing to end humanity. One of the most rarest shape shifters known to the Midnight World, a red dragon.

Was doing a puzzle with Bunny.

Jean was lying on her belly, her feet in the air, pushing puzzle pieces here and there. Bunny was sitting up, watching, also putting some puzzle pieces in their right places. Once the puzzle was complete, Jean sat up, smiling. "Look, Bunny," she said, pointing to the pieces. "Their fairy princess." Bunny gasped in delight and clapped her hands. "They are!" she exclaimed happily. Jean pointed to a fairy princess that had the same hair colour as Bunny's. "Look," she said, "this one looks just like you." Bunny looked down at the puzzled pieced fairy, it did, sort of, look a lot like her. Bunny grinned and clapped her hands. Jean chuckled lightly at the little girls excitment.

Everyone watched from afar as the whole scene played out before them. "Are you _sure _that Jean is Joyox Redfern?" Bumblebee asked Ronnie, ridgeing an optic. "Yes," Ronnie stated. She pursed her lips together when Jean started ti tickle Bunny's stomach, making the little girl laugh in response. "J-J-Jean! I-I'm t-ticklei-ish!" she laughed. Jean laughed along with her. "..And no." Ronnie sighed. _How could Jean be Joyox? _Ronnie thought. _It just doesn't make any sense..._

"Oh, hi guys!" Jean called, stopping her tickleing. Bunny gasped and took some breaths, her face red, now turning back to normal. Bunny sat up, smiling cutely up at the Autobots. "Hi!" she cheered. Jean grinned at at Bunny, then her attention went back to the Autobots. She frowned when she saw that they looked scared, worried and shocked looks on their faces. "What's wrong, guys? You looked worried or something." They seemed to jolt back to reality from their scared trances. "H-Hi, Jean," Bumblebee said, quietly. Which was highly unlike him. Jean stood up, and said, "Guys, tell me, what's wrong?" Kyle bit his lip, looking at Paige. Paige sighed and look at Jean. "Well..." She trailed off. Jean raised an eyebrow in courisoty. What was going on?

"Jean..." Arcee sighed. Jean folded her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised. They all exchanged looks, then Spencer said, "Optimus has something important to tell you!" He stepped behind Optimus, along with everyone else. Optimus glared at Spencer, whom just gave him an innocent look. He turned to Jean, and sighed. How was he supposed to tell her? Without even thinking, he knelted down in front of Jean and leaned forward, and the words practically spilled out:

"You're Blood's sisiter, Joyox Redfern, Scar and Fire Rush Redfern's daughter. You're supposed to be a shape shift that shifts into a dragon but can't, you only have the dragons powers. You're supposed to be...be...the...the end of the world." Optimus closed his optics, trying to force his tears to stay inside; this was just too much for him. He vented out a sigh and opened his optics, waiting. He waited for the information to sink into Jean, for her reaction to being the end of the world, the Eopoclapise. At first, Jean just stared at him, her eyes blank, expression unreadable. Then she opened her red lips and she...

Laughed?

She _laughed_.

Everyone stared at her in shock and horror as she just...laughed. She obviously thought this was all just a big joke that everyone was in on, even Optimus. Little did she know, she was wrong. Bunny stared at Jean, wide eyed. _Jean's...the end? _Bunny thought, lips trembleing. After Jean was done, she looked at everyone, they still held terrified faces. "Okay," she chuckled. "You guys can cut it out, now. I get it! Sweet ol' me, the end of the world...that's a good one, guys!" They all stared at her, wide eyed, silent. It began to scare Jean, because it was _dead_ silent. "Um, guys?" she said quietly. "It _is _a joke...right?" Spencer shook his head, so did Optimus and Alexis. "No," Sari whispered. "No, its not." Jean shook her head, her smile had vanished from her face. "No!" she stated, almost a shout. "No! I-It can't be! I am not Blood's sister!" Ronnie sighed, the took out the book. "Look, Jean," she whispered. "Look." Jean walked over to the book, taking it from Ronnie, looking at it. Only to see herself, wearing blue and white amour and holding a dragon lance, high in the air. "Oh my God," she said, barely above a whisper. "I-I'm Joyox...the...end of...the world..."

Jean fell to her knees, her eyes blank, her skin pale white, paler then a vampire's skin. Her head rested on the back of the couch, the book sliding for her grip. She sensed Optimus sit beside her, running his fingers through her hair, whispering, "Jean...I'm sorry..." She almost said: "Shouldn't you be calling me Joyox?" But no words came, she just closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his soft, gentle digits running through her hair with so much care...

She blacked out.

* * *

_Jean was now a little girl; her hair was now to her shoulder blades, her eyes were more brighter then before. She was wearing a white dress, and blue shoes. She was sitting in a feild, her back turned to a huge, old looking, white castle. She, in her hand, had a red crystal in her hand, it shone raditally in the sunlight. She stared in wonder at it, a smile on her face. She hummed a little, looking up now and again._

_"Joyox!"_

_The girl turned to see Blood, but not the Blood you see today. No, this Blood wasn't as tall, wasn't scary, wasn't...anything. He looked more cheerful and happy; he was wearing a brown T-shirt and jeans, bare footed. His hair was bright red and flat, his eyes were a dark shade of blue, his skin darker. Jean smiled and stood up, running towards this new, happy Blood. "Blood!" she cheered, running into Blood's open arms. He smiled brightliy and hugged her. "Hey, Joyox." He said. Jean-or Joyox-smiled into his chest. He took her from under her arms, lifing her into the air. "How's my little Joy doin'?" he asked. Jean laughed, making him smile brightly._

_"Blood, Joyox." The two turned to see Scar, he looked the same as in the picture in the book. Blood frowned at his father, setting little Jean on the ground. "Hi, father," he muttered. Jean, on the other hand, was smiling brightly. "Daddy!" she cheered, running towards him. Scar smirked and patted his daughters head. "Hello, Joyox. Lovely morning, mm?" Jean nodded. "Yeah!" Blood folded his arms across his chest, glaring at his father. Then, a young woman with short red hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a long white cloak with a long, cream coloured dress underneath, a blue vest over it. Fire Rush. "Mommy!" She ran over to Fire Rush, giving her leg a hug. A smile grew on Fire Rush's red lips warmly, patting her daughters hair. "Hello, Joyox." She said. She looked up and smiled at Blood. "Hello, Blood." Blood smiled at his mother, uncrossing his arms. "Hi, Mom." He said. Jean smiled at Blood, then Scar, then Fire Rush._

_They were a family._

_The Redfern's._

_The Redfern's were the most dangerous, richest and powerfulest family ever known to the Midnight World. The Redfern name meant power...and dragon. _(**A/N: Just so you know, I kinda made that up XD**) _A red dragon, to be exact. Any Redfern was, immediately, the next heir-or is-the ruler of the Midnight World, and the most feared in the world, even to Sunlight. The Redfern name has exited since the beginning of time, and the age of the Midnight World had begun._

_It was all a mystery to Jean._

_Until she turned about twenty._

_Now, she looked like the Jean we know today, even the clothes. Everything had seemed tense around the Redfern Castle lately; everyone was giving Jean these...terrified looks. She was so confused about all this, she decided to consult her father. She walked down the halls of the Redfern Castle to Scar's room, passing the Blood you see today. Now, Blood looked like Blood today. Through the years of Joyox growing up, Blood had...changed. He seemed to have forgotten about his little Joy and went out and got bitten by one of the slave trade vampire. Now, he was...different from when she was a child. It scared her._

_She shook her head and continued to her parents' bedroom. She heard shouts from inside, only catching part of the conversation, "...no! She will not!" Fire Rush's voice shouted. "Why? Why not? Its her destiny!" Scar's voice. Jean blinked, opening the door. "...Mom? Dad?" she whispered. She gasped in horror at what she saw:_

_Herself._

_In the ancient book._

_Scar was holding the book in his hands, showing Fire Rush. Jean was horribly different in that picture; her hair was a much, much darker shade of red, redder then blood, redder then anything, her eyes were a topez colour, expect not a 'happy' colour. Her skin was darker, no longer sunkissed, that looked like a dark tan. And she was wearing a black cloak, a red dragon behind her. "You see! You see, my dear! This is our daughters destiny! She is the red dragon! She is the-"_

_"End of the world." Fire Rush finsihed._

_"Oh my God."_

_Fire Rush and Scar turned the doorway, seeing their daughter in the doorway, her puplis shrunk, her skin pale. Fire Rush gave a look of sympathy, while Scar seemed overjoyed to see his daughter their. "Joyox! Did you hear that? Of course you did, you standing right there! Isn't it wonderful?" Scar grinned. Fire Rush glared at her husband. Jean shook her head. "No," she said. "No, its not wonderful! Its absolutely horrible!" She turned, and ran. She rand down the halls of the castle, outside, but not before grabbing her red crystal and bolting out into the night. Scar had sent a werewolf henchmen after her, to bring her back._

_Jean was running down a dirt road, away from the nightmare, away from who she was. _I will not be the end of the world._ She thought. Then, the werewolf caught up with her, and pinned her down, bitting her waist. She lied there for what seemed like an eturnity, looking up at him. Then he started to pick her up, then alrams in her brain went off, making her bolt into the woods, crawling under the underbushes. She tripped, getting a scratch on her leg by the werewolf. Finallly, she was in a clearing, she hid behind a tree, waiting for any sound._

_There wasn't._

_She sighed in relief, coming out of her hiding spot. She began to limp to the other side of the woods, to the road. Where it was safe. Her eyesight began to dim, as she was getting closer, finally, she reached the road._

_She passed out._

_When she woke up, she forgot _everything_._

* * *

"JEAN!"

"What?"

Jean blinked at Optimus, she was beginning to wonder why he wasn't calling her Joyox. Optimus sighed in relief, grinning. "Jean," he sighed. "Thank Primus! Your okay." Jean blinked again at him, then she noticed that his digits were still locked in her hair. Wait...her hair... Her eyes widened and she looked at her hair; they were the same brightness as they were. She sighed. Then, she remembered about her, her being the end of the world. She closed her eyes, whimpering a little. Optimus gave her a look of sympathy. "Oh, Jean..." He whispered. Sentinel came in just then.

"So," he said, "you told the weak organic that's gonna destory the world, huh?" Paige turned to Sentinel, a deathly look in her eyes. "You, inseative BASTARD! I hope you burn in HELL!" Paige shouted at him. He winced, the colour in his face plate draining away. Ronnie was covering Bunny's ears the whole time. Prowl sighed and shook his helm, while Optimus was glaring at Sentinel, if looks could kill, Sentinel would have dropped dead. (WHY CAN'T LOOKS KILL? !) Sentinel gluped. "But its true," he scoffed, getting back to his 'I'm-better-then-you' additute. "She _is_ the end of this pitful planet...good rediense!" Cliffjumper glared daggers at Sentinel, but the ego Prime didn't seem to notice. "It'll be _great_ when this slime ball is gone!" he kept boasting. "It was a waste of space anyway!" Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each, then Sentinel.

"But, sir-"

"No buts! This is the greatest thing ever! This planet will be gone!"

"...But we're still _on _the planet."

Sentinel's optics widened in fear, that's something he didn't count on. "...Oh yeah..." He muttered. The twins giggled at the meches stupidity. But a certain red head wasn't laughing. In fact, she was crying. Optimus stroked her hair lovingly. "Jean," he whispered to her. "Don't listen to Sentinel, he-" Jean shook her head. "No," she whimpered. "No...he's right! I-I'm the end of the world! I'm the end of humanity! I'm...I'm Joyox Refern." She whispered the last part, standing up. Optimus sighed. "Jean..." She shook her head. "No," she whispered, "not Jean, Joyox." She bit her lip, some tears escaping from her eyes. Then Sentinel said something _really_ stupid:

"Finally, you useless, weak organic is worth something! Destorying its race!"

Oh, and how that pissed Optimus off. Jean's eyes filled with tears, then they exploded out, then she ran to her room, crying. Optimus got up, started after her, but Arcee grabbed his wirsts, shaking her helm. He nodded, then he remembered just why she ran off crying. As he turned around, his optics turned fire red in anger. "Um," Kyle whispered to Sari. "Could...Optimus do that...before...?" Sari shook her head. "..No." She mused. Kyle gluped. Optimus' anger seemed to be directed to Sentinel, his fingers clenched, so was his dentals, his optics getting more redder with anger by the second. Bulkhead picked up Bunny, and Bumblebee picked by Jay and Revi, while Jazz took Roxy, Rory and Callie, then they darted off to the playroom, to put the kids in safety. Then they came back.

Sentinel gluped nervously, backing away slightly. Optimus was now turned fully to Sentinel, his optics literally _blazing_ with anger. "You," he said, "son of a _GLITCH! !_" He practically _roared_ it. He then punched Sentinel's big, ugly chin. Alexis gasped and covered her mouth. Sentinel rubbed his chin in agony, then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Optimus. "_DON'T YOU **EVER** SPEAK TO** JEAN** **LIKE**** THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, SENTINEL? ! EVER! !**_" He pinned Sentinel to the ground, hitting him, kicking him-twice in a spot that actually made him a mech-slapping every inch of his body, swearing and yelling in his face. It took Bulkhead, Paige, Prowl, Ratchet, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Ronnie, Spencer, Jazz, some of Sunlight and Cliffjumper to pry Optimus off of Sentinel. Optimus trashed in their hold. "CALM DOWN, O.P!" Jazz exclaimed. "Prime! Calm down!" Ratchet shouted. "HE'LL BURN IN HELL! I PROMISE!" Paige yelled to him. But what Prowl said calmed him down:

"What would Jean think?"

Optimus closed his optics, stopping his trashing. The bots and Sunlight waited five minutes until they let go of the angered Prime. Sentinel panted, scrambling to his feet. He had tons of scratches on his, even some energon here and there. He wiped some off, then glared at Optimus. "How dare you!" he spat. Optimus growled, making Sentinel winced. "How dare _you_ talk to Jean like that?" he hissed. "Next time you do, your own creator won't be able to recogonize you!" Sentinel gluped and nodded nervously, running back to the Steelhaven. Optimus glared after him. Everyone was staring at Optimus, wide eyed. Optimus smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Jean was crying. "I don't want to be the end of humanity." She kept whimpering. Lied down in her bed, her cries turned into sobs. "Why me?" she whispered in the darkness. "Why...me...?"

Darkness.

* * *

_"Where...where am I?" Jean shouted into the darkness. All she could see was black, black, black. Her whole world was just a pit of darkness, even though there was ground. There seemed to be no end to the darkness; no light, no way out. Jean started to get scared. "H-Hello?" she half whispered. Finally, there was a light in the eternal darkness. She smiled and ran to it, then she went through it. _

_Suddenly, she was on a feild, the sky was completely white, and the ground completely grass. Jean gasped, looking around. Then she saw Fire Rush. She gasped when she saw her; she looked the same as she did in the flashback she had. "M-Mom?" she sputtered. Fire Rush nodded at Jean, then beckened her to come to her. Jean did so, and when she was close enough, Fire Rush said, "Your destiny is to become a red dragon and take out all of humanity, letting vampires, wereolves, witches and shape shifters to rule." Jean's eyes narrowed to the ground. "I already know that, thank you," she muttered._

_"But that's not all." Fire Rush said. Jean looked up with a blink, confused. "What?" she asked. Fire Rush sighed, look away for only a moment, then looked back at Jean. "You're also the savour of the world." Jean looked at her mother, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Fire Rush put both hands on Jean's shoulders, a warm smile on her face. "It means," she said, "that you can stop Scar and Slay. You have that power." Jean blinked. "Who's Slay?" she asked. "A red dragon," Fire Rush said. "In other words, your uncle. You're supposed to revive him from the dead, let him destory the world." Jean stared at her. "So...I'm, somehow, supposed to bring this 'Slay' back from the dead and let him destory everything in his path?" Fire Rush nodded. "Yes, you have that power to stop it, though!"_

_"So, I don't have to?"_

_"Not at all, in fact-"_

**_ROAR!_**

_They looked up behind them-in Jean's case, behind Fire Rush-and saw a blazing fire up ahead, a red dragon in the flames, Scar in front of it. Fire Rush paled and turned back to her daughter. "Jean," she gasped, " you must run! Run from Slay! Run from Scar! Show Blood the light! Show him to be who he was! Run from the Redfern clain!" She began to push Jean into the other direction. She blinked. "What? Wait! What about you?" Fire Rush sighed. "I'll be fine! Just go!"_

_"But-"_

_"GO!"_

_Jean ran._

_She didn't know where to in this white-world, but anywhere from the blazing fire. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the flames coming after her, Slay and Scar in front of the flames. She gasped and continued to run, until she came across...water? It didn't look like water: it was black and purple. She looked into the water, corious, then she saw herself. She stared at the water, then she saw, four, blood red eyes above her. "Joyox..." it whispered. "Join me...join me...be the Red Dragon!" She gasped at the voice. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as the flames engulfed her visoin. "No...no...No! NO! ! !"_

_Then she called for the one bot she knew would save her:_

_"OPTIMUS! ! ! ! !"_

* * *

Jean screamed.

She sat up in her bed, sweat rolling down her cheeks, her face pale, her eyes wide. She panted heavily, trying to regain her seneses. She closed her eyes, then opened them, looking around her room. It was normal. The same as she left it when she fell to sleep. But...she kept having flashes of it engulfed in flames. Everytime she had those flashes, she would gasp, never getting used to them. She closed her eyes for a moment, after having another flash, and opened them-seeing a terribly sight.

The whole room was on _fire_. She gasped as her eyes bolted around the room, scared out of her mind. The fire seemed to make a shape a fancy-looking R, almost anicent. She gasped, startled, as the fire seemed to grow. All the flames seemed to form the same R, over and over. It was scaring her. There was a an errie cackle in the flames, Jean couldn't seem to find the source. "H-Hello?" she rasped. Suddenly, Scar appeared from the flames, the anicent R on his forehead, this time red. Jean stared at Scar in fear. He began to say, "Come join me, Joyox. Come join the Midnight Circle. You _are_ the Redfern dragon!" The red, anicent, R's appeared on Jean's arms, legs and her own forehead. "No..." she whisperd, the flames engulfing her vision. "No!"

Jean opened her eyes.

"NO!"

"JEAN!"

Jean looked over to the doorway to see Optimus, a worried expression on his face plate. She panted, her eyes wide, her skin pale. Her whole body was trembling uncontrolably. Optimus rushed over to her side, taking her into an embrace. "Its alright, Jean," he whispered. "Don't cry." She hadn't realized that she was crying, until he said it. She wiped away a tear, but she cried either way. "Its alright." Optimus kept whispering.

But, for the first time since he held her, Jean felt it wasn't alright.

She felt it was the end of the world.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! XD_**

**_Okay, I know what your thinking, BLOOD was once GOOD? ! O_O I surprised myself, even...O_o _**

**_So, the question remains:_**

**_What will Jean do?_**

**_'Till next time! Review!_**

**_XD_**


	21. You Can't Runaway

********

****

****

_**Alright, for this one, Scar's gonna make an appearance. And Jean is gonna master something...;) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA...but if I did...**_

**Left In The Dust; Chapter 21: You Can't Runaway **

**

* * *

**

Jean lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts danced around in her head: why was this happening to her? What was going to happen? Was it _really_ the end of humanity? All these questions rolled around in her mind, but, whenever she closed her eyes, her mind fell to an image of the red crystal that was in one of her flasbacks. She remember that black dragon on it...it seemed so...real.

She sighed, rolling on her side. "I wish," she whispered, "that I knew what to do." She didn't want to be Joyox, but another side of her wanted to be Joyox. It was the dragon side of her that wanted Joyox.

She turned on her other side-and felt a sharp pain. She grunted, sitting up, and the pain stopped. She blinked, reaching to her side, feeling...something. She reached into her pocket, feeling something she never felt before, it felt like a...jewel. Which was strange, since it wasn't there earlier. She pulled it out-and saw the crystal. The red crystal she saw in her 'flasback', the one that she remembered taking...she gasped. She examined it closer; the black dragon's body wrapping around the jewel like a snake, its mouth open wide. She now notice that that anicent R was on the jewel, too.

She gripped it, trapping it in her hand, wondering why she would take it...she sighed. "I'm never going to get any answers!" she mumbled. Then, she thought of something. "But..I have to protect everyone...from Scar..." She looked at the jewel once more, unwrapping her fingers, then tighting her grip on them, closing her eyes. She made up her mind: She had to go away, to protect them.

About an hour later, she had some things packed in a bag. She was going to stop Scar...and she actually had a plan. She was going to go and master her powers; go to every singel Midnight World hang out that Alexis told her about, find out out as much information about Scar and the Redfern's and Slay that she could gather, find where the Midnight Circle was, and take them down, by herself. She knew she shouldn't be doing it alone, but she couldn't risk her friends' lives, not for her past, not because of her. Not after all they've done for her: they gave her a home, a life...love. She wasn't going to risk their lives, not after all they have done for her.

Especally Optimus.

She sighed, walking towards the door. She closed her eyes, an image of a red dragon appearing in her head, she opened her eyes, shaking her head. She walked out the door, walking towards a secret entrance that she witnesed Prowl use many time when to either escape from Bumblebee or be alone, which was pretty much all the time, unless Paige was around. She snuck towards it, not wanting to see the Autobots or Sunlight, she unhooked a hatch on the cellar-like-door, when she heard a voice above her say:

"What are you doing?"

She spun around, seeing Prowl tower over her, a questioning look in his face plates. "P-Prowl?" she sputtered, almost jumping out of her skin. "Jean," he said, "where are you going?" He pointed at the secret door that led outside, the questioning look glued on his face. She pursed her lips together, looking at the door, then back at Prowl. "I," she said, "was just going out for a while. Nothing major." That was the frist time she ever lied. Well, as far as she could remember, anyway. Prowl seemed to see right through her lie, because he said, "Then why not use the main entrance? Instead of sneaking around?"

_Busted,_ she thought.

"Um..." Jean bit her lip. "I was-" Prowl suddenly pointed at Jean's back-pack. "...Why are you packed?" He stepped a little closer, causing Jean to wince slightly. "I'm..." she sighed, looking away, unable to face him. Prowl raised his optic ridges, saying, "Jean...are you...leaving? Us?" Jean sighed through her teeth, closing her eyes, seeing Slay. "Only to protect you," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Jean, you can't leave!" Prowl stated.

"I can and have to."

"No. What about Optimus?"

Silence, then, "I'm protecting him, too."

"Proecting who from what?"

They turned to see Optimus.

Jean looked away, Prowl sighing. "...What's going on?" Optimus asked. Prowl looked down at Jean, whom was glancing up at Prowl and the cellar door. "Optimus," Prowl said, "Jean's leaving." Optimus looked at Prowl, then Jean, whom was staring at him. "I," she said, "am going so I can protect you all." Optimus' optics widened in surprise, shaking his helm. "No," he said. "No. You can't go! Not after Scar, not by yourself!" Jean closed her eyes, seeing that image of Slay, why did that keep poping up in her mind? She wondered. She opened her eyes, looking straight at Optimus, whom looked sparkbroken.

"...Jean?" Optimus said quietly. Jean forced herself to look away. It was almost painful to looked at his optics, which were full of pain, right then. It was hurtful to look into them. "Please..." Optimus walked closer to her, kneeling down in front of her, Jean looked at him.

"...I'm sorry." She said, opening the last hatch. Jean, once the cellear-like door was opened, ran out. "Jean!" Optimus called after. "Come back!" Prowl called as well. "Slaggit." Optimus hissed under his breath. "-_Optimus! Can you hear me? Prime!_-" Ratchet's voice came from the com-link. Optimus cursed again, pressing his com-link button on the side of his helm. "Yes, Ratchet? What is it?" he asked. Ratchet sighed on the other end, saying, '"-_There's a strange singel coming from where one of the Omega Surpreme clones crashed, could you check it out?_-" Optimus rememebered that, after they got to Earth, and met Jean, they cleaned up all the Omega clones and all of the damage in the city.

"Alrght, I'm on my way." He said.

Once off the link, he bolted after Jean. "Jean!" he shouted after her. "Jean! ?" He caught sight of her, running towards where the Omega Clone had landed last time. "Jean!" he shouted. Jean turned, fear glazed over in her eyes. "Optimus! No!" she yelled back, running faster. He ran faster, also.

"Jean! Please! Come-!"

BOOM!

Scar popped out of the ground, rocks flying everywhere, people running and screaming from the scene, leaving the street. Optimus stared in horror, as did Jean, her puplis shruken. "Oh God no..." Jean whispered. Her worst fear had came to life, right before her very eyes. She stepped back, fear engulfing her. "Jean! Run!" Optimus yelled, but Jean couldn't hear him-Scar was already talking.

"Joyox," he uttered, "come and join me...you are the dragon..."

"Never!" Jean spat.

"Very well..." Scar lifted up his hand, a red sphere growing in the palm of his hand, then his eyes glowed red, rocks started flying everywhere, almost like a rock wave. Jean gasped, turning and running away, Optimus' optics glazed in fear for Jean. "_Jean!_" He yelled. Suddenly, the rock wave hit her, sending her flying. She landed in front of a store, creating a small creator in the ground, she groaned in pain, trying to get herself up.

"Je-!" Optimus was cut off when Scar hit him with one of his red orbs. He grunted in pain, falling to the ground, Scar hovering over him on a big chunk of rock that was floating, glowing red. Optimus got up, taking out his axe, he swung it at Scar but missed. Scar smirked behind his mask, shooting an orb at Optimus, sending him flying. Scar chuckled as Optimus yelled in pain, crashing on the hard ground, creating a a creator in the ground, he groaned, getting up. Scar chuckled darkly, the chunk of rock he was standing on floated over to the Prime. "Do you honestly think you can this?" Scar asked. Optimus smirked. "Yes," he grunted, gripping his axe, swinging it at Scar, but, once again, Scar dodged him. Optimus cursed, taking another swing, after swing, at Scar.

Meanwhile, Jean tried to pull herself up off the ground, pain coursing through her like a knife, sending her back down. "Damn," she hissed. Suddenly, she felt...power flow through her, taking over her. Her eyes flung open, glowing a bright white. She picked herself up off the ground, glaring at Scar, whom was towerng over Optimus. She stood, a chunk of rock breaking under her, glowing white, floating up.

"Scar!"

Scar and Optimus glanced up at Jean, her body glowed white, hair effortlessly flying. "Jean?" Optimus rasped, on of his optics dimming, injuries taking over his systems. Jean nodded at Optimus, returning her attention to Scar. Scar looked at her, smirking again under in mask. "Joyox, you are mastering your powers...I am impressed." He said. Jean glared at him, white orbs glowing in the palms of her hands. "Take this, you son of a bitch." She hissed, throwing the orb at him. Direct hit. Scar was knocked off his rock, sent flying. He landed on the ground with a grunt of pain, getting up. "Clever, Joyox." He mused. Jean growled at him, creating her own rockwave, knocking Scar. He yelled in agnoy, landing further away. Optimus got up to his feet, gripping his axe but Jean stopped him. "He's mine." Jean stated, another deeper voice edging at her voice. Optimus nodded, stepping back. Jean, on the rock, floated over to Scar, whom was struggling to get back up.

Jean lifted up her hands, white orbs forming. She fired them at Scar, sending him flying again. Scar touched the ground, glowed red, and sunck into it. "Oh no you don't." Jean growled. She lowered her hand, making a fist, glowing white. Then, she raised her hand, Scar coming out of the ground, eyes wide. Jean smirked, unfisting her hand, sending Scar flying and crashing into a near by building. Optimus watched the scene in awe, never could he have imagined that Jean could be so...powerful. Scar emegered from the rebble, injured and weak. "Yo are more powerful, Joyox," Scar rasped, trying to rise.,"I'm impressed." Jean glared at him.

"My name is Jean!" she hissed.

Before she could do anything, Scar glowed entirely red, a flash of light, and he was gone. Jean cursed, jumping off her rock. She stopped glowing, the rock slamming onto the ground. Optimus blinked, taking in what he just saw: Magic. It was like nothing he ever seen before.

Jean closed her eyes, sighing. "Well," she said, turning around, "I guess..."-she sighed again-"I'll be staying." Optimus perked. "What made you change your mind?" he asked. Jean smiled. "Because of today," she said, "I see that I can protect where I am, right here." She took a step over to him, taking his hand. "With you." She added. Optimus smiled, transformed, letting Jean in. "Um," she said, "what about the mess...?"

"Fanzone can take care of that." Optimus repiled.

Jean smiled, sitting back. Then, she realized that, the whole time, she'd been wearing the necklace. She looked down on it, taking it in her hand. It felt, in some way, warm in her palm. Which was strange, since she couldn't understand why it would be warm. She guessed it must be the fact that she fought Scar and it got hot, somewhere along the lines. She put her head back on the seat, sighing, keeping the crystal in her hand. "What's that you got there?" Optimus asked. Jean leaned up, saying, "Its a crystal." She looked down at it.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't know."

A pause. "What do mean?"

"I mean," she said, "that I don't remember."

He took a silent agreement to this, driving in silence. Jean leaned back, closing her eyes, wondering what kind of power lied beneath her skin. Right now, it would remain a mystery. Before she knew it, Optimus parked in front of the base, letting Jean out, and then tranformed. He began to walk to the base, stopping when Jean didn't follow. "I," she said, "am going to go through the hatch again."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

Optimus stared at her for a moment, before nodding and walking into the base. Jean watched him leave, then, once he was out of sight, she walked towards the hatch. Once she was through it, she went straight to her room, locking it. She lied on her bed, simpley thinking. She sighed, sitting up, bringing her knees up to her chest. She pursed her lips together, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes-and saw the R.

She gasped. It was on her hand, then it glowed on her arms, ran down her legs, her chest. It seemed to be crawling everywhere, glowing violently. She shrieked, hearing Scar's laugh all around the room, and he kept chanting: "_You can't runaway, Joyox...you can't runaway...you can't...there's no way you, Joyox...you can't runaway..." _She covered her ears, shrieking, falling off her bed. But it didn't matter.

Scar was in her head.

"Get..out...of my...head..." Jean rasped.

The laughing continued.

She shut her eyes tightly, still covering her ears, trying to get Scar out of her mind. "_You can't runaway..."_ He keep chanting, over and over. The R's kept glowing and spreading, now all over her face and hands. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her, she fell backwards. She shrieked in terror, clutching her chest, the laughing and chanting getting louder. Everything ws blurring before her eyes: memories. Nothing made sense anymore. Her life suddenly had no meaning-just ending the world. Was that the only reason she was alive? The only reason she was born?

The pain returned.

Just like that, the pain, that was once thought cured, was back, and worse. She groaned, but it was muffled, since her throat felt like someone had stuffed a cinder block in it, clogging her air. She was gasping for air, like a swimmer trying to reach for the surface of the water, but, for Jean, she couldn't get there, and she was running out of air, and time to get there was, also, running out. She couldn't breath, was the bottom line. She tried to scream, but nothing but a hoarse croak came out. She tried to yell help, but only sucessed in coughing up blood. Then, she suddeny realized that she was lying in a pool of blood. It had just appeared, out of aboslutely nowhere. She had no cuts or anything. She couldn't breath: she was bleeding-somehow-the pain returned and Scar was in her head.

What else could go wrong?

Oh right...

She was dying.

For the second time.

She sputtered up more blood, adding to the pool. She had to find a way to survive, and fast. She looked all around the room, her vision blurring with grey dots. Then, she saw a phone. It was right there, on the night stand. She, very weakly, reached up to the phone, only knocking it down. She cursed, crawling over to the phone, she dailed Alexis' cell phone number, surprisingly. It rang, and the chanting grew louder, so did the laughter.

"_You can't runaway! You can't runaway!_"

"Hello?" Alexis' vocie said.

Jean's eyes were shutting, her body was weak, her air was gone, but yet, she had the strength to rasp: "Help...me...please..." She collapsed into the pool of blood, giving one last groan untill darkness. Scar's laugh haunting her and Alexis' voice:

"Hello? Jean? Is that you? Jean? Jean? Jean? ! Jean! _JEAN! ! !_"

* * *

**_Dear God! O_O JEAN! _**

**_Okay, let's review what happened in the story:_**

**1) Scar's back**

**2) Jean has mastered her powers**

**3) Jean kicked Scar's ass**

**4) The pain returned**

**5) Jean is dying...**

**AGAIN!**

_**Primus, so intense! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XD**_


End file.
